The Fallen Angel
by negolataknofelet
Summary: COMPLETE! The Fallen Angel the necklace the thief steals. is it just a necklace or something else? and who is the blond angel that is trying to catch him? DarkKrad plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read.

**OoOoOoO **

**The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Even thought it was a cold night he still had to go out. The thing he was after this time was a necklace made of the first in the Hikari line. He didn't know why it had shown up now 'cause it had been gone since the man had died. No one knew where it has been since that, not even the Hikari family. But even if it had been gone it was now at the museum and his target for tonight. At the end of the night the necklace was going to be in his hands. No one was going to stop him. No one could ever stop him from taking what he wanted. No one has ever been close to catch him. Not even the Hikari family who had tried for so many years had been close to catch him. But this night something new was going to happen he knew that, he could feel it in the night. Someone had a plan to catch him, a plan he couldn't see through. But that wouldn't stop him. He was the best thief, the only phantom thief. He could steal everything. No one would stand in his way.

He studied the museum a few blocks away. This to see there it was easiest to get in without the police notice him. The roof would be easiest as usual. He didn't know why he always was looking for the easiest way to come in; he always ended up going in by the roof. Always... but the police were really stupid then they didn't notice that he always came by the roof. Not like he complain it was easier for him to get in that way. He looked at the clock it was soon time to begin. Soon he would have his fun. He called for his familiar With, who was a small demon that served him by being his wings. He had own wing but he chose not to use them. It took too much of his energy to use them and he needed all his energy to complete today's steal. It wasn't often he used his wings, not than he had With. Then he used With as his wings he had black wings if he used his own he had black wings with a hint of purple just like his hair. Both his hair and eyes had a strange color, dark purple. How that come he didn't know. He didn't remember his parents, he wasn't even sure he had had any parents. He wasn't normal; a normal person wouldn't have wings, or live as long as he has. Even if he looked like he was around 17 he was much older. He didn't know how old e was, he couldn't remember, but it was around 300 years. He was really old and still he could drive the girls crazy. Of cause they didn't know how old he was. If he told them they wouldn't believe him. But tonight he wouldn't flirt with the girls he had a job to do.

He called out for With who carried him to the roof. He hadn't been seen. He looked down at the people that had gathered there to see a glimpse of him. There were mostly women but some men had found their way there. He smiled; they had come only to see him. Not to see him get caught, they were there just to see him. The clock becomes eleven and the time for his fun to begin had come.

He sneaked into the museum and easy avoiding the traps the police had set up, they were to easy to find. Avoiding the police in the hallways he soon found his way to the room with the necklace. He stood a while admiring the necklace. It was a fine piece of art. It was a purple stone surrounded with some black material – he couldn't tell what it was – shaped as two black wings, under the stone the text _Angelus occiduus _stod, which meant the fallen angel.

He felt something calling him, a weak pulse searching its way toward him, a weak pulse sent from the necklace. He stared at it, it was calling for him to take it, like it had missed him and had been looking for him. It was like it was calling him its master. He reached out and touched it. The pulse grew stronger and he could feel something worm under his fingers, like the necklace recognized him and welcome him. He grabbed the necklace; it was time for him to leave. He had been distracted for to long and needed to get away. He turned around and checked if someone was near before looking for an exit. He sneaked past the guards again and no one saw him, just like always. He found his way back to the roof. And still had no one seen him.

Once he got to the roof he saw someone standing at the edge of the roof. The person had its back toward him and it had long blond hair in a ponytail at the end of the ponytail a small cross was attached. But it wasn't that that drove his eyes to the person. The person in front of him had a pair of bright white wings. He studied the person as it turned around. It was a boy who looked to be 17. But maybe he was older. The boy had golden eyes that were staring back at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a deep voice.

"Dark," he answered. "Dark Mousy. Who are you?"

The person in front of him just looked at him before turning around to look down on the people on the ground.

"So you are the one they want so see," the boy said. "You are the one who think he can steal anything and get away. But that's not going to work anymore. You are soon going to get caught, but not today. Today the pretty thief will get away. But next time are you going to get caught," with that the boy flow away from the roof.

Dark just stared at the beautiful angel that was leaving in the air. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Never...

He couldn't think about the white angel now he needed to get home without getting caught now then he was out of the building. If he stood to long at the roof someone must see him and try to catch him. He called for With and With carried him to his small house. He didn't live in a nice district but that was because everyone left him alone here. No one were interested in the others business. And that was what he wanted.

Once he was home he couldn't stop thinking on the blond angel he had seen at the roof. What had he meant when he said that next time he would get caught? Who was going to catch him? But the angel wasn't the only thing that occupied his thoughts; the necklace he had stolen still sent him pulses of something. The pulses were stronger then before and telling him to put in on. Normally he didn't use what he had stolen but now he couldn't resist. The pull was too strong. He took the necklace out from his pocket staring at it before he put in on.

As soon as he had put it on the lock disappeared and the necklace was stock on his neck. He couldn't do anything to remove it. The letters under the purple stone shine as he stared at is trough a mirror. Was he ever going to get it of?

**OoOoOoO **

**A/N:** _Angelus occiduus _is latin and it's probably wrong spelled but I can't latin so don't be mad at me if it's totally wrong. And I'm not an english speaking person so the english is certainly wrong too. but I'm trying my best. I hope you liked it. I started to write it yesterday. It didn't happen anything in this chapter :( but it had to start like that. anyway I hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2**

A few days after he had stolen the necklace he still didn't know how to take it of. He had tried everything but it was still stock on him. Each time he touched it the letters started to shine, like they wanted to tell him something. He just couldn't understand the message thought. It wasn't just the necklace that occupied his thoughts a certain blond angel sneak in sometimes too. Who was he? Was he going to see him again? That question was the one question he asked himself mostly. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to know who he was.

Pretty... the angel had called him pretty. Did he really think that? Was he pretty in the angel's eyes? He hoped that. Being called pretty of such beautiful creature was something he never had been before. No one has called him pretty before, no one. He liked being called that.

But now wasn't the time to think about anything except what he was about to do now. He had sent another notice meaning he had a job to do tonight. A Hikari art had just been transformed to a museum in town and he wanted it. He hadn't seen it yet but it was something about it that called him to it. He was going to have that painting in his house by tonight. He smiled; maybe the angel was going to be there so he could meet him again. He wanted to know the angels name. The angel hadn't answered his question the other night. That wasn't very nice, he had given his name but the angel had just ignored him then he was asking for his name. Why? That was really mean to do that. The angel had told him that he would get caught this time. Was it the angel who was going the catch him, or someone else? He hoped it was the angel. If he was going to get caught he wanted to get caught by the angel, no one but the angel.

Then it was time to steal he left his home and let With carry him to the museum. After looking for the best way in he want in by the roof. Today he was very careful. This because of what the angel had said. There was going to be some kind of surprise that he couldn't count out. He was sure of that. He sneaked carefully in the hallways of the museum knowing one wrong step and he would be caught.

"This is going to take long time," he thought. "I haven't been this careful in years. And even then I was careful I wasn't as careful as I am now. What's wrong with me?" But he knew what was wrong. The angel, he was careful because of what the angel had said. Only because the angel's words. "_You are the one who think he can steal anything and get away. But that's not going to work anymore. You are soon going to get caught, but not today. Today the pretty thief will get away. But next time are you going to get caught."_ Those words were hunting him now. _Next time are you going to get caught_. Especial those words. This was next time, is he going to get caught now then. He didn't know...

After a long time sneaking in the museum he came to the room he was after. He hadn't seen anyone and that made him nervous. They were trying something. He sighted before taking the first look on the painting he was after. He wasn't prepared to see that he saw. As soon he set his eyes on the painting he had to take a few steps backwards. In the painting he could see the blonde angel he had met the other day. The angel in the picture had his back to the artist so his wings were the first things you saw. But the angel didn't look away from the artist he was looking right at him and smiling. He liked that smile, it was warm. He stepped closer to the painting and slowly touching the angel's face. He wished he could touch the really angel's face.

"You like it?" a voice from behind him asked.

He turned around and came face to face with the angel. He hadn't heard him coming. And he didn't like that he had sneaked up to him without him notice. But he could just stare at the white angel before him. With only white cloths he really looked like a pure creature, a pure angel. The angel still had his hair in a ponytail; he wanted to know how he looked with his hair down.

"Do you like the painting?" the angel asked him again.

"Yes," he answered. "But I like the original better." From behind his back he took out one bright white rose – which he had got on the way to the museum – and held it toward the angel. "To you my angel." he said.

The angel reached out and tock the rose. "You are one of your kind," he said. "No prey give its hunter a present."

"So it is you who are going to try capture me. I thought that but I wasn't sure." The thief said and started to leave the room. He turned around and looked at the angel one more time. "If you are the one who is going to catch me I'll like to know your name. I can't go around and calling you angel, can I?" he said and laughed a little then he saw the angel's reaction on his question. The angel held his rose with both hand before him and the thief almost wanted to steal him. If he had been an art he had stolen him, but he wasn't he was an angel which he couldn't steal. Even if he couldn't steal the real angel he still had a painting of him.

"I did thought a thief would go around with his loot." He said.

The thief stared at him. What did he mean?

"The necklace you are wearing isn't that the one you stole the other day?" the angel continued. He also stepped closer to the thief so close that he could reach out to touch the necklace. But as his hand came closer the letters started to shine again. The angel stared at the necklace or rather the letters on the necklace. "The fallen angel," he whispered. "You are the fallen angel?"

The thief could just stare at him. He the fallen angel? What was the angel saying? He wasn't any fallen angel. He wasn't even an angel. Why was the angel calling him a falling angel?

"What do you mean? I'm no angel, you are," he said.

The blond angel got out of his trance and looked the thief in his eyes. "Don't call me angel," he said.

The thief smiled at him. "What am I suppose to call you if you don't give me your name?"

"Krad," the angel said. "My name is Krad."

"Krad," the thief said. "I like that. But you are always going to be an angel in my eyes."

The angel blushed at that. So he wasn't used to being called that. The thief smiled, he decided to call Krad angel then he could. Krad was an angel in his eyes. The necklace was now forgotten just like both Dark and Krad wanted. Neither of them wanted to talk about it again. Dark didn't like having it stock around his neck, he was happy then he didn't remember it. But Krad seemed to know something about the necklace and he didn't want to talk about it.

"I would love to stay and chat more angel but I have to leave now." The thief said. "I've stayed to long already." Then he did something that surprised both of them he lent closer to Krad and placed a gentle kiss on Krad's lips. "You didn't catch me this time my hunter." He said. "Maybe you will next time." With that he left the room hoping he had shocked the blond angel – which now had a name – not to follow him. He quickly found his way out of the museum and flow home with With's help.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel he had left stood at the same place he had stood then the thief left. He still held the rose he had gotten from the thief. He slowly raised the rose and smelled its lovely scent. It was his favorite kind of flower and even his favorite color of roses. Had the thief known that or had he just got the first rose he found? He most me stupid, he accepted a gift from his prey. Why does the pretty thief have to be his prey? Why did he have to be the fallen angel too? In years he had been looking for the fallen angel. He knew that the necklace wasn't the fallen angel, even if it was its name. The necklace belonged to someone and as it looked like it belonged to the thief. He had seen the necklace a couple of times – when everyone thought it had been lost – and then he had been closed to it, it had felt like it was looking for something. Now he know that was true it had been looking for something. It had been looking for the thief. If the thief were the fallen angel things would be complicated. He was hired to capture the thief; he had taking that job while he was taking a brake from looking for the fallen angel. To find the fallen angel was his real job, a job he had had for a long time. A long time ago he promised an old man to find the fallen angel. _"Find the fallen angel it is lost on the world with no memory, find him and take him home."_ Those words the old man had said before dieing in Krads arms.

"I found him old man," he said out loud. "But I don't know how to take him home. To make things more complicated I'm assigned to capture him. What am I supposed to do?"

He sighted before leaving the room – which once had a painting with him on inside – still smelling the rose. He felt its petal touch his lips there the thief's lifts and been in the gentle kiss.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **The second chapter. Did you like it? Its kind of confuseing I think but you still get to know something. Please review.

**Reviews:**

**dimonyo-anghel:** Yes Dark and Krad are seperated from Dai and Sat. I wanted them to be that this time. I think the two boys will find their way into this story but I don't know for sure yet. :) What the necklace do. Can't say that. not yet you have to wait and see. ;P

**neko-nya**: Of cause he coudn't attack him the first night he must give him a little warning first. ;P You will find out later what the necklace do.;P

**Manami Nakaoki:** Thanks;P hope you like this chapter.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thanks. ;P I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3**

He opened his eyes and saw the white sealing above him. It was yesterday he failed to capture the thief. But could he really capture him now when he know who he is. He sighted and turned his head and saw the white rose he got from the thief. The thief why did he call him that? He had a name. No he had taken a name. His real name he didn't remembered. The thief called himself Dark; a name that suited him. But Krad couldn't think of that now, he had to report his failure for his boss. He sighted once more before he got up from the bed. He clothed himself in all white close. The opposite of the thief, he smiled at that. The thief was always clothed in black and he was always clothed in white. He had to stop thinking of the thief. He had to clear his mind; he was supposed to meet the boss not think of his prey. Once again his eyes fell on the white rose. Why had the thief given it to him and why had he placed that kiss on his lips?

"Stop thinking of that thief," he told himself before leaving his home.

His boss had told him to come to his home then he woke up. He had been told that after his failure yesterday. His boss probably wanted to yell at him for not being close to capture the thief.

He walked the short way to the boss home. He didn't like that house it was too big, too creepy. It was a big white mansion and the garden was to big it almost felt like a forest when he walked down the trail to the door. He didn't felt welcome at all then he walked into the house. No one was there to welcome him, just silence. He walked up to the boss's working room and knock on the door.

"The door is open," was heard through the door. Krad opened the door and went in. The room was all white with no other color in it except for the person who was in the room, his boss. The boy stood in the middle of the room with his back to him. He was only a boy around 14 years but e was a smart boy. Krad had never seen him smile, never. He got blue hair that reached his shoulders, a light blue color and it look soft but Krad wouldn't dare to touch it, the boy had cold eyes that then there were directed in your direction you wouldn't dare to do anything. Those blue eyes were like ice; nothing could melt it. Krad felt a little bit sorry for his boss. The boy was too cold for his own good; he let no one in. The boy should be with his friend not sit in a creepy room and work. He was too young to work up all his time. He needed to come out; his skin was too pale to be healthy. Krad studied the boy, he was rather handsome, he couldn't compare him with the thief but if he compared him with someone else you would call the boy handsome. Wait what did he just do? He compared his boss to the thief. Why can't he stop thinking of that thief? He had met him twice, _twice_, why can't he leave my mind for just some time. He needed not to think about him then he was talking to the boss. Not to think of the thief or the white rose he had at home or the kiss the thief had placed on his lips. Those three things were forbidden thoughts.

"You failed to catch the thief last night," his boss said.

"Yes," Krad said. "He fooled me." He couldn't tell the real reason.

"So next time you will catch him then?" he turned around and stared with his ice-blue eyes right into Krad's golden eyes.

"There will not be a next time," Krad stated. He wouldn't catch the thief, he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see the black angel getting caught. Black angel, that suited him and it sounded better than calling him the fallen angel. No don't think of the thief was it.

"You give up?" the boss said.

"In a way,"

"You know what you can't do that. I hired you for a month and you are going to work for me for a month. Understand?"

Krad stared at him a month? It was true he had signed the paper saying he would work for the boy for a month time.

"You signed the paper," the boss continued.

"I know. I will try to catch the thief for a month time, no more," Krad said. "If I'm going to continue catching the thief I need information on the necklace he stole the other night, I need everything you have on it as quickly as possible." To be able to take the thief home he needed all information he could get.

"You are not only trying to catch the thief. I know you can catch him and you will. I'll give you the information you have asked for by tomorrow. Now leave I don't want to see you anymore." With that he turned his back on Krad and looked out though the window.

Krad was quickly leaving the house. He didn't want to stay there a minute longer than he needed. He was stock with this job for a month. He would try to catch the thief but not catching him. But with this job he could get to know him better. And maybe the thief would believe him then he told him of the fallen angel. Maybe...

Krad walked his way home; he didn't felt like doing anything. The visit at the boss home made him down. The weather wasn't helping ether, the sky was gray and the temperature was cold. He was glad then he finally got home. The first thing he saw then he opened the door was the white rose from the thief. Could he really not stop thinking of him? He sighted and fell on his bed staring at the sealing. He got a month to get the thief to trust him and to catch him at the same time. He didn't know it he would succeed with that, he had to. He turned to the side so he could see the rose and while he was staring at the rose he fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

_It was late. The sky had been black for hours but he hadn't gone home. His parents were probably worried but there was nothing he could do about that. He had been out with some friends he didn't know something special should happen that night. He was on his why home then he saw an old man lying on the ground. He walked up to the man._

"_How are you?" he asked the man. The man did look like he was well._

"_I can't find him. He is gone," the man said._

"_Who is gone?" he asked looking around seeing if he could see anyone near look like knowing the old man._

"_The angel," the man answered._

"_Angel?" was the man crazy? Angels don't exist._

"_Yes young man, angel. Just like you."_

"_Me?" he asked_

"_Yes like you," the man said and pulled something out of his pocket. "Touch this and you will see."_

_He looked at the small item the man had pulled out before carefully reaching out to touch it. Pain shot out from his back. It hurt so much that he had to go down on his knees to bear it. Two white wings shout out from his back. The pain stopped then they were out. Was he an angel as the man said?_

"_You are an angel," the man said. "You are not the one you thought you were. Your parents aren't your parents. You are here for a mission that you have forgotten. I don't have time to make you remember. There is someone like you but not like you here. You have to find him. You will recognize him then you sees him, look for the necklace and you will find him." The man paused with a chough. "Find the fallen angel, it is lost in the world with no memory, find him and take him home." The old man said before dieing in his arms._

_He looked at the man. He had trusted him to find this fallen angel; he had to do that then. The man had also said that he was from the same place and had been sent out to find him before but couldn't remember that mission. He knows that the old man had told him the truth he could feel it inside. He was going to find this fallen angel and take him home. He looked into the sky then at his wings before he took of in the air flying away to find the fallen angel and the necklace._

**OoOoOoO**

Krad woke up. It was long time ago that had happen. He hadn't thought of that man for a long time. It was the thief that had brought up that memory. The night he had got his wings and had start searching for the fallen angel. Now he was found and he had to find a way to take him to a home he didn't know how to come. How was he going to do that? He sighted again before once again falling asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Chapter 3. took some time but I wasn't home this weekend and the things I wrote then I was gone was really bad. So I had to rewrite everything. But it got better. I hope ypu liked this chapter please review.

**Reviews:**

**dimonyo-anghel:** Who the man was I hope you get to know in this chapter. you have right Krad needs to get his prioritys straight hopefully he will.

**Manami Nakaoki:** Yes I'm crazy ;) hope you loved this chapter too. I like Krad too but I don't know which my fav character is. hasn't desided that yet. ;)

**purpleclouds72:** Thank you. I can't give up this story I like writing it. ;)

**XMooDRingX:** Thanks ;) Sato was in this chapter even if his name never came up. but he will not have a big part in this story. about dai i don't know he may show up it's not desided yet.

**neko-nya:** yes of cause he has a cruch and on Krad there no one else for him ;)

**Hakudoshi-chan:** It was a lite mysterious wasn't it. ;) I'M glad you like it and hope you like this as much ;)

**PshycoDemoness:** thanks for the review. I writing as much as I can ;) and as quickly.

**Krystean Ray:** I'm really glad that you like it that much. I hope you liked this chapter too. yes it quiet a recreation of the original DNAngel but it hard not to.

**Krith:** I know there is spellings wrongs but I'm not an english speaking person and english wasn't my favorit subject in school. there aren't many characters because it's easyer to write with lesser character. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4**

_His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, he was listening. A discussion of two people – two women – had woken him. They were in the same room as him; they thought that he was asleep but he wasn't. Their conversation were about him, he knew that, they didn't mention his name but he could feel that it was about him. It was his gift if you could call it that. Not many people knew about it he kept it a secret. It was easier for him to listen to conversations about him in secret if the ones who were talking about him didn't wanted him to know they were talking about him. But this conversation wasn't like the ordinary conversations about him. What he could make out of it they thought he didn't belong here with them. All because his wings, they weren't normal, not white, they were rather black. But not black ether. He couldn't place the color. Did he really not belong with them? He felt like crying. Was this what everyone thought? He had to know. When the women disappeared from the room he opened his eyes and they filled with tears. He had lived there for 17 years and he wasn't welcome. Maybe he only had one friend here, Krad. Was he the only one that thought that he was one of them? He felt sad as he left the room. Everywhere were there people taking, some of them were talking about him, they didn't mention his name but like before he felt them talking about him. It was true he wasn't welcome here, he was different. He didn't belong. He felt cold._

_If he didn't belong here maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe that was right, maybe he should leave. Yes he should leave._

_He turned around and run back to his room. He knew where a portal was. He just needed some thing before leaving. He quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the room. He looked around and sneaked toward the portal careful not to get seen by anyone. At the portal he turned around to take one last look at his old home._

"_I'm sorry Krad, that I didn't said goodbye," he said loud. "But I can't," with that he walked through the portal with tears rolling down on his cheeks._

**OoOoOoO**

Dark woke up from the dream. What was that? It was he. Had that been he? Was that a memory? The necklace felt warm against his skin. Was it the necklaces that gave him that dream? There were to many questions with no answers. He sighted. It had felt so real. In the dream he had looked as old as he was now and in the dream he had left an 'old' home. He had no memory from this old home. Maybe this dream was a memory, a memory that he had lost. He did remember from the dream that he had been sad about leaving this 'home'. Maybe then he walked he walked trough the portal his memory of that home was deleted...

The necklace got warm again. Was it telling him that he was right? Was he right about that his memory had been whipped out as he walked trough the portal? He didn't know.

He looked at the painting he had stolen a few days before. The angel was smiling at him. Krad, the angel had said his name was. Krad... if the dream was a memory he had had a friend named Krad. Was it the same Krad? Was the Krad he know now the same as his old friend? But why would he be here when? If it was his old friend shouldn't he be in his old home?

He had to see him. He had to know. He took his cloths on and walked out to find the blond angel.

He followed his instincts; he could feel the blond near. As he walked he walked by a flower shop. He remembered the last time he had seen the angel he had bought him a white rose, maybe he should no it again. He had felt that the angel had liked it. He went in and bought one single white rose before he continued to search for the angel.

It didn't take him long time to find the angel's house. He took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. When the angel opened the door he held the rose toward the blond, who took the rose from the thief.

"Thank you," he said. "But you didn't come here just to give me a rose. Please come in. I'm not going to try to catch you because I don't think you are going to steal anything here."

The thief looked at the angel who smelled the rose before entering his house. He was there but what was he going to say to the angel? He had just gone there to see the angel but not planed what he was going to say. He took a look at the house as he thought of that he was going to say. The house was clean and there weren't many things. It was a small house just a few rooms, two rooms and a kitchen. It looked like the angel just had moved there; it didn't felt like the angel had been there for a long time. It didn't smell like the angel it smelt like someone else, someone different. He took a few steps into the room so he could see into the angel's bedroom. The only thing he saw there was a big bed white and beside the bed the rose he had given the angel was placed.

"He really did like it," he thought. "Why else would he but it in his bedroom?"

He continued to look around the angel's house. The colour it had mostly was white. But the angel was white; it felt right that he lived in a house with white thing. The house didn't felt unwelcome and cold, it had a welcome touch and a warm feeling about it. But the inside of the house wasn't totally white it had some colour but not very extreme ones, it was small dots of colour if you can call it that.

"Are you done inspecting my home?" a voice behind him said. "You have looked around for about ten minuets." Dark turned around and looked at the angel who stood before him. He smiled at the angel and the angel smiled back. Dark liked that smile it maid the angel look more than beautiful. He reached out and touched the angel's cheek; it was soft, just like he had thought.

"The real one is softer than the painting," he said still with the hand on the angel's cheek.

The angel blushed. Dark liked it than he blushed; he wanted to kiss him than he blushed. He stepped closer to the angel, so close that there noses touched each others. The blond still blushed and Dark smiled as he lent closer and placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. He was surprised when the angel but his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Dark laid his arms around his neck and the kiss continued until they had to break it for air.

When they stepped away from each others Dark couldn't help to blush. What had he done? His eyes fell on the small table in the room and there he saw something familiar, he touched the necklace around his neck. It was the same necklace that was on a picture which was lying on the table. He stepped close to the table and looked at the picture. It was the same necklace he know that. Did the blond know something he didn't?

"Do you know something about this?" he asked the angel.

"Not much," the angel said. "There isn't much information on that piece art. All I know is that it was made of the first in the Hikari line who died not long after he had maid it. The necklace itself disappeared after his death no one knows how. One day it was there the next day it was gone. Until it showed up some weeks ago and you stole it." The blond stepped closer to the thief and touched the necklace, this time he didn't stopped then the letters on the necklace began to glow. "I have seen it a few times as it was gone. But I didn't know it was it. When it disappeared some thought that it had been stolen but it hadn't. It had gone looking for someone. Someone it belonged to. And it also hide itself until the time was right." The blond stopped there and were looking at the thief. "And now it has found what it was looking for. It was looking for you. You are the fallen angel."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** a cliffe. ;) I hadn't pland for that it just become a cliffe. It took me some time to update but this week has been chaos. It has been too much people around and so hot. So I has been busy. and a friend of came a few days and I couldn't write when she was here. but now it's up hope you liked it please review.

**Reviews:**

**neko-nya:** How did you think of square dancing i don't get it. but any way here was a new update hope you like it. ;)

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I trying to put as mush emotions as possible in the story but sometimes it's really hard. Glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this one too.

**miku101:** Thank you. i'm glad you liked it.

**Devinedragon:** yes i know he become really creepy in that chapter. I don't think Krad will met him many times. he will not have a big part in this story. he is just the boss. ;)

**Koway Oceshia:** you have right on both questions. Satoshi is the boss but his name never got up. and Dark is the fallen angel.

**punkergirl-Aira:** thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I update as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5**

"The fallen angel?" Dark asked.

"Yes. You are the fallen angel." Krad said and sat down in a chair and studied Dark. He looked like he didn't believe him. That didn't surprise him. He wouldn't have believed him either. "The necklace is named after who it was made for. And it was made for you or it wouldn't be around your neck." Krad reached out to touch it and the letters started to glow again. "Then I'm trying to touch it glows it's strange. It shouldn't do that. To anyone but you it would just be a necklace. Why does it glow when I'm near? I don't get it. Do I have something to do with it?"

"Krad?" Dark asked interrupting his rambling. "Have you always lived here? Has this world always been your home?"

He looked at Dark, what did he mean? He couldn't remember anything else than this world but as the old man said he was an angel and angels don't live here. And the old man had also said something about things he couldn't remember and that he hadn't have time to help him getting his memories back. So he probably wasn't from this world but why did the thief ask that question?

"I don't think so I can't remember any other home but someone told me I wasn't from here," he answered the thief.

"Me nether until today. Before I came here I had a dream." He stopped should he tell Krad about his dream? Yes... he needed to know what the dream had meant and if he had known Krad before. "I dreamt of leaving an old home. The feelings in the dream were mine. I felt that. I left that home leaving only one friend behind. I only had one friend there. One more than I have now. But that was not why I left; I wasn't welcome in that home. My fried was but he had white wings. I hadn't and still don't have white wings. I was different and not one of them." His feelings from the dream came back and he felt like crying like he had done then he walked trough the portal. He felt something wet on his cheeks he did cry. He closed his eyes. Soon he felt arms around him.

"Don't cry my black angel," Krad whispered in his ears. "Everything will be alright, I promise. Don't cry."

Dark tried to stop crying. But it took him a long time doing it. Krad whispered soft words in his ear trying to calm him. He didn't hear what the angel said but his soft voice helped him calm down, until he stopped crying and just relaxed in the angel's arms. "Thank you," he whispered.

"We need to talk but we can't now," he said. "In a month I must try to capture you. I tried to quit but I couldn't. My boss didn't allow me to quit. He is only 14 but you cannot say anything against him. He is creepy. And I signed the papers for a month. And if I'm hired for a month, we shouldn't be seen together. If my boss finds out I'm not trying to capture you when I see you I'll be in deep problem and so will you. I will see you in a month it's safer. For both you and me," after he said that he let the thief go and turned him around. "Before you go can I please see your wings?"

The thief looked at him before he closed his eyes and let his wings out. The angel took a step back and looked at the thief. He couldn't take his eyes from the wings; they were big and really felt like they belonged on the thief. With them he looked more than pretty more than beautiful. "I love your wings," he whispered. He was stunned.

"Thank you, Dark whispered back. "In a month you said. We will talk in a month." With that he left the angel in the door he turned around and looked at the angel. "Good luck trying to catch me," he smiled before going out trough the door.

The angel just looked at the door that had closed behind the thief. He was only going to see the thief then he was trying to catch him, but in a month he would talk with him again. He would miss him. He didn't thought that he ever would miss a person after just meet them but the thief he would miss.

He moved his eyes from the door and walked into his bedroom. He already missed the thief. He lied down on his bed. The thief had had a dream. A dream about an old home he had said. And he had talked about a friend he had left, his only friend. The thief had asked him if he had lived in this world all his life, did the thief suggest that he was that friend? Where had that thought come from? Did the thief thought that he was his old friend? He sighted, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't remember being friend with the thief. He couldn't remember him at all. But the old man had said that he had lost his memory maybe that was it, maybe he had forgot the thief. He closed his eyes; he must stop thinking of the thief. He must stop thinking of him for a month. A month is a long time. He sighted before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

_He felt something was missing; something that always was there. He felt empty without knowing why. He climbed out of the bed. The room was empty except for him, that didn't surprise him. He went out of the room he saw people in the hallway but still he felt something missing. Something he needed. Something he always had near. The more he walked the more he felt alone. He heard people talking about something but he didn't hear what. He felt scared, he couldn't understand what he was missing but it was something. He walked until he could see his friend's room. He know that there was many here that didn't wanted his friend here but this was his friends home as much as theirs. He also knew that his friend didn't know everything they said about him. He felt sorry for his friend. This was his home and they didn't except him. Much were said about him too because he was friend with his friend. But why shouldn't he be friend with him? What had he done not to be accepted? He was only different in one way – his wings – his dark purple wings._

_He walked into his friend's room to see if his friend was awake, the room was still dark. He smiled. His friend didn't like mornings._

"_Dark it's time to go up," he said and walked closer to the bed. Dark?"_

_Something was wrong. Why didn't Dark wake up? He walked even closer to the bed. Once there he saw why Dark didn't wake up, he wasn't there. He took a few steps back. Dark wasn't there, Dark was gone... Why had he disappeared? He must be here somewhere. He ran from the room to look for his friend. Dark was never up early, why was he up and gone now? He searched everywhere for Dark but he couldn't find him. Where was he?_

"_Have you seen Dark?" he asked everyone he walked by, but no one had seen him, he was really gone._

"_He has to be here somewhere," he told himself as he walked back to Dark's room. Feeling that he would find an answer in there._

_Dark's room was still dark. He opened the curtains to let the light in and looked around in the empty room. There had to be some clue in the room that will tell him there his friend was. He looked around and felt, like Dark he had a gift. His gift was different from Dark's; he could feel emotions and what he felt in the room was sorrow. Like Dark had been sad last time he had been in this room. What scared him was that he didn't felt any other emotion. He knew that Dark had laughed in this room, but any trace of that emotion was gone. He had been everywhere in this room with that sad feeling he had felt. He had whipped out every happy emotion that he had felt. He felt like crying then these emotions reached him. _

_He was one of the few who knew about Dark's gift. Had Dark been out and heard what people had said about him. He had heard that they had talked about and it hadn't been nice today, if Dark had heard it he would be sad. To find Dark he must follow the sad emotion. He was sure that if he followed the emotion he would find Dark._

_He walked out of the room and followed the emotion that was leading down the hallway. The longer down the hallways the stronger the emotion grew. He knew that Dark at this point had been close to tears but he hadn't cried. He stopped he recognized there he was and he was sure where Dark had gone._

"_No Dark," he whispered. "Don't tell me you did that," tears now found its way down his cheeks as he run toward the portal he know Dark had gone through. Once there he stopped and felt for emotions. The emotion of sorrow was stronger than before; he knew that at this point Dark had cried. He looked at the portal and fell to his knees. He had lost his friend. He had lost everything. Dark was gone forever. He had never cried as much as he cried now. He had lost his best friend but not only that. He had felt something for his friend. He had wanted to have him for more than a friend. Now he was lost to him and he knew whose fault it was. Everyone in this place was to blame. Everyone..._

"_Krad," a voice behind him said. "What's wrong?"_

_Krad red eyes looked up and met two calm sky blue eyes. "He is gone," he said._

"_Who is gone? Krad I have never seen you like this, who is gone?"_

"_Dark," he whispered. "You drove him away. I hope you all are happy know then he is gone. He probably heard everything you said about him. And that made him not feel welcome and he left. He has lived here for 17 yeas and you never let him feel welcome, you drove him away. How could you, he was one of us. He had dark purple wings and because of that he wasn't welcome. You never said his name when you were talking about him but if you didn't wanted him to knew that you felt you wouldn't had talked then he was in the room. He had a gift. He knew then someone was talking about him even if they didn't spoke his name. And today everyone was talking about him and that drove him away. He is gone, he has walked trough the portal." He stopped there to breath. He was mad at everyone; they had driven away his friend. Dark was gone and alone where he was. And Dark left him here alone too. He would miss Dark, a lot. He run away from the portal and Dark's feeling toward his own room there he fell on the bed and cried like he never had cried before._

**OoOoOoO**

Krad woke up with tears in his eyes. Dark had been right he had known him before. They had been best friends. And now they didn't even know each other. He hadn't taken a new name. His name had been Dark in that other home too. Was it there he was suppose to take him back? Did Dark really want to go back there? He hadn't been welcome there. His tears found their way down his cheek. Why was he here?

**OoOoOoO**

A/N: Here was chapter 5. Did you like it? it should have been up yesterday but I went to Gothenburg, had things to do. :) and I thought that I would have time to finnish the chapter and to put it out before I had to leave but no I was to mush of an optimist yesterday but now it's up. please review.

Rewiws:

**Manami Nakaoki:** I know, sometimes pop up blockers are really anoying. my dad has one but there I can alow pop ups when I need them :) which is good when you are on I hope you injoyed this chapter, it maybe was little sappy but I like it.

**Koway Oceshia:** I really hope thing are falling to place. fore Daisuke I don't know maybe maybe not. he may have a small part later but i haven't plan anything with him. not that I have planed anything. ;P

**Hakudoshi-chan:** a small kiss yes. there has to be one here and there. ;P

**Dark Mousy 0:** I know cliffies can be anoying but I hope I updated fast enough for you. I'm glad you like this story.

**neko-nya:** Is this soon enough for you? yes Dark only had one friend, it a little bit sad but it had to be that way.

**punkergirl-Aira:** I know it's short I can't write long chapters. I lose everything if I try making long chapters. I don't know why but if I  
start writing a long chapter the chapter lose it right colour.but if you look at it this is the longest chapter in this story. maybe they will get  
longer they just can't lose the feeling in them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6**

It was time for another stealing. He had already sent a notice. A new art had come to the museum and he wanted it. It was made of the same Hikari that had made the necklace around his neck. He wanted to see another art from this Hikari.

It has been a few days since he been at Krad's house and he missed him already. Since he had been at Krad's he hadn't had any disturbing dreams. Even if it was some kind of relief not having them he in some way wanted them. Maybe they could tell him more about who he was.

He hadn't time to think about that now. He had a job to do. The time for him to steal got closer. He couldn't be late. He almost felt like he was going to a date. In a way he was, he was going to meet Krad. Even if he had seen him those days ago he wanted do see him again, he missed him so much. The only way to see him now was to steal. And he couldn't do that everyday. And the angel had to try to capture him or his boss would be suspicious. Why did this happen to him?

"Stop thinking and do your job," he told himself. If he didn't go now he would be late.

He left his small apartment and took of toward the museum. He went in by the roof as usual and sneaked his way to the room with the art he was after.

The room was small and really dark. In the middle of the room the thing he was after lay. One single lamp was directed at the art. He stepped close to take a look at the thing. It was not what he had thought it would be; on white silk a small ring lay. The ring didn't look that different but it was something about it that drew him toward it. He didn't touch it because it wasn't his. For the first time the thief just stared at the art he was going to steal and not touching it. Maybe it was because how the ring was formed. It was a silver ring – the silver looked almost like snow – and the stone that was attached to the ring was yellow. When he thought about it, it was almost like the necklace he had around his neck. But this ring wasn't for him. The necklace had been for him; it even had his colors black and purple. This ring hadn't his color but it someone else's colors, Krad's. That's right Krad was white and yellow. Was this ring made for his angel?

He reached out to touch the ring. He felt that it didn't wanted him to take it but that by letting him take it was going to get to the place it wanted. The ring wasn't meant for him but it accepted him as a bearer for it until it founded its true bearer. He took it in his hand knowing whom it was meant he wanted to give it to that person.

"You have stood there for ten minuets now," a voice behind him said. He turned around, his hunter had come. Once again the angel before him took his breath away. He stepped up to the angel and once again gave him a white rose. And he smiled when the angel took it.

"I shouldn't take this," the angel said. "But I can't not take it. It is from you." The angel didn't look at him. His eyes were directed to the floor.

Dark walked closer to his angel seeing that he wouldn't look at him.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked. The angel looked up and right into Dark's eyes. Dark took a step back; Krad's eyes were red like he had been crying. Why should he cry?

"You," the angel said.

"Me? What have I done?" he said taken back by the answer.

"When you left I had a dream about you."

"A dream?" he said. Why would he cry for a dream? What had that dream been about?

The angel looked at him before he shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "It wasn't anything important."

Nothing important, why had he cried if it wasn't anything important? But he could see that the angel didn't wanted to talk about it and he shouldn't press it. He may find out later. He hadn't even time to think about it. He needed to get out of the building. He had met the angel and now he could leave.

No he couldn't leave something was stopping him. Something didn't want to leave the room with him. He couldn't understand why couldn't he leave the room? He looked at the angel had he something to do with it. But the angel just stared at him as he tried to leave the room.

"The ring," he said when he remembered it. The ring he had in his pocket was looking for its master and he wasn't that master, the angel before him was. The ring had accepted him to take it if he gave it to its master when he found him. And now he knew for sure that the ring belonged to the angel. Like the necklace was his – memories? – the ring was the angel's. He had to give it to the angel or he wouldn't succeed to exit the room.

The angel stood at the same place he had left him.

He walked toward the angel and took out the ring and held it toward him. "This is your," he said and left the room before the angel had recovered. He could see him anymore it hurt too much. Something was telling him not to leave the angel but as much he missed him he couldn't bear to be near him. It hurt too much. For a month he needed to avoid him but he knew he couldn't do that either. He knew he couldn't stay away for a month. In one way he needed to stay away from the angel in another way he needed to be close. If he was going to be close to the angel he needed to stay away for a month. But if he wanted to be close to the angel he couldn't stay away for a month. He couldn't, he would miss him to much.

With With's help he got home. He didn't know what to do anymore. Once he got home the necklace around his neck started to glow. Something had happen. He didn't know what but something that the necklace liked had happen. Suddenly he felt very tired and he almost didn't reach his bed before he fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

"_You didn't even try capturing the thief," a boy said to Krad._

"_I'm sorry Hikari-sama," Krad said. "If the thief didn't steal anything why should I try to capture him?"_

"_What? I saw that he stole the art. So don't tell me he didn't steal anything." The boy looked into Krad's red eyes. The eyes the thief had met not long ago. The boy's eyes were cold. The thief got scared of them he didn't want to meet them face to face._

"_The thief didn't take the target out from this room," Krad said and hold up his right hand there the ting now sat on the ring finger. "The target is still here. He gave it to me."_

_The boy glared at the angel who didn't wanted to meet the glare. He held his eyes toward the ground and in his left hand the rose from the thief was. The thief had given the angel his third rose. But he liked the roses he had got from the thief._

"_Give it to me," the boy said. "It belongs to my family, give it to me."_

"_No," Krad said. "The thief couldn't leave the room with it and when he gave it to me a said that it was mine. And I believe him."_

"_You talked to the thief?" before Krad could react a hand found its way to his cheek. His boss had hit him. He was shocked. He never thought that he would be hit by a boy so much younger than him._

"_Yes I talked to the thief. He gave me the ring and as soon I touched it it got stock on my finger. It belongs there. If you hit me one more time with no reason I will quit this job. I didn't do anything wrong. The thief didn't steal anything. If you excuse me I will go home and sleep." With that he left his boss in the room and walked home._

**OoOoOoO**

Then Krad left the room Dark woke up. He had seen the whole conversation between the angel and his boss. The necklace had showed it to him. He hadn't liked the way the boy had commanded the angel to do thing. Will his angel really go trough this a whole month? The angel had been right, his boss was creepy. Wait a minute did the angel say that his boss name was Hikari? Was his boss relativewith the one who had made the necklace and the ring? He needed answers. And he will get them but probably not until this month was over.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** this chapter didn't turn out as I wanted it. it's not so good but I hop you like it anyway.

**reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** thanks I have never had one who admire me XP I'm glad you like the story but this isn't a very good chapter. i hope the next one will be better.

**Devinedragon:** I also hope it will be happier then the month is over. it probably will.

**Manami Nakaoki:** I liked that chapter to. this isn't that great the next one I hope will be better. there will be more Krad in the next chapter.

**Dark Mousy 0:** I think I agree with you chapter 5 is the best chapter.

**Krystean Ray:** I mention everyone who review. I'm glad you like the story.

**neko-nya:** you are right. discrimination is a sad thing. but sometimes you need to write about it to get a good story. even if Dark has many people around him he don't have any one he could call a friend. which is a sad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7**

The boy looked out of the window in his workroom. He needed to capture that thief, but how? The man he had hired wasn't trying hard enough. It was like that man didn't tried at all. He looked back at the day before then he met the man he had hired. It was right after the thief had got away. The man he had hired hadn't tried to capture the thief and when he confronted him he said that the thief hadn't stolen anything this time and showed him the ring, which had been the thief's target that night. But why was it around the hunter's finger and why had he denied giving it to him. But it wasn't just the ring he had noticed the hunter had hold one white rose which he hadn't had before the thief had been in the room. Did that mean that the thief had given the hunter a rose? Did the thief like his hunter?

A smile arrived in the 14 years old boy's face. He knew a way to capture the thief.

**OoOoOoO**

He looked at the ring, which was stock on his finger. The moment the thief had given it to him it had attached itself on his finger and he couldn't remove it. What surprised him was that his boss hadn't tried to remove the ring from his finger. He had just said give it to me. If he wanted it back why hadn't he tried to remove it? Did his boss know something he didn't?

The ring around his finger was something he hadn't expected. Then the thief gave it to him he got a bit surprised. Surprised that the thief would give his loot away, but then he saw the ring for the first time he wasn't that surprised anymore.

The ring made him think of the necklace the thief had. Maybe they had something uncommon. He was pretty sure about that. But he didn't know the connection; he maybe could figure that out later. As it looked now he hadn't the time. His boss was mad at him he probably would call and demand him to see him. He didn't want to go to his boss house again he didn't like the house it was too creepy. But the boy would definitely call him he knew it.

Because he knew that his boss would ring he wasn't surprised then the phone rang and that it was his boss's number. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Krad," he said waiting for his boss to shout in the other end of the phone. He was surprised when his boss didn't.

"We need to talk about a way to capture the thief," the boss said. "Come here in ten minutes I have a plan." With that he hang up the phone before Krad could say anything.

What plan had his boss to capture the thief? Why had he sounded so eager for him to come? He had planed something. The thing was that the angel couldn't figure out what the boss had planed. He sighted three of his ten minutes had gone. It was time to leave. He checked his apartment before leaving the house. He could feel something was up and he didn't want to leave his home. He left his apartment leaving three white roses by his bed.

He walked the short way to his boss house and walked in without knocking. His boss was expecting him so why should he knock? Special after that slap he got from his boss yesterday. His cheek was still red from the slap even if he had put ice on the red mark. He had been surprised then his boss hit him, he never thought that he would dare doing that. It had been a hard slap, which he didn't deserve. He hadn't done anything wrong.

He walked directly up to his boss workroom. When he walked in his boss stood with his back toward him and staring put of the window – smiling.

"You wanted me to come Hikari-sama," Krad said.

His boss turned around and studied the angel before him, taking in everything he could.

"I want to see your wings," he said after a vile. "Let them out."

The angel just stared at him. He like Dark hid his wings when he didn't use them. But Dark didn't use his real wings. He had seen that the night before. The wings the thief had used yesterday were pitch black. There wasn't anything you could call purple in them. But way did his boss want to see his wings? He had already seen them once. He didn't want to argue with his boss nether so he let his wings come out. Two snow-white wings came out from his back; if you looked closely you could see that they were shimmering in the rainbows all color.

"They are beautiful," his boss said. "And they are perfect." He didn't explain what he meant by that.

"Perfect for what," the angel asked. Didn't like where this was leading.

"Nothing, we have something to discuss. Do you want to sit down?"

The angel didn't find any reason way he wouldn't sit down so he sat down in the visitor chair vile his boss sat down in his own chair.

"Do you want something do drink vile we are talking?" he ask as soon as the angel had sat down in the chair.

"Sure,"

"What do you want? Tea? Coffee? Anything else a soda maybe?"

"I take a cup of tea," he didn't like how his boss was behaving but if he didn't take anything his boss would force him to take something. He followed his boss moves as he rang for a servant. Soon a small boy came into the room, his hair was red. The angel hadn't seen anyone with hair like that. He had hair like fire. The boy soon left the room to get their drinks. His boss didn't say anything and he neither. They sat in silence waiting for the boy to return. After a vile he came back with two cups of tea. Giving the first one to his boss before giving him his cup. The angel met the servant's eyes and he nearly dropped his cup. The boy's eyes had the same color as his hair. They were red.

"Thank you Daisuke, you can leave now," his boss said. The angel looked after the boy vile he walked out of the door. He had never seen a kid like that. "Why aren't you drinking?" he heard his boss say. He got out of his trance and drank some of the tea. Before he knew he had drunk everything. His boss just looked at him and smiled then he started to feel dizzy. His boss had done something with his drink.

"You know Krad, I have a plan to capture the thief and I need your help. And you are going to help me," more than that he didn't hear 'cause his world became black.

**OoOoOoO**

_Three days had gone since Dark had disappeared. He missed him too much. In three days he hadn't done anything, except crying. He missed his friend. He had been his everything. He didn't know if anyone else missed his friend he hadn't been outside his room since his friend disappeared. He hadn't eaten anything. And he didn't speak to anyone. When he didn't cry he just stared at the wall refusing to talk. They had driven his friend away and it was their fault that he lay there. They tried to make him leave the bed but nothing they said made him leave. It was their entire fault. They didn't like then he lie there but it was because of what they had done._

"_Krad," another one who want him to leave the bed. "Your father wants to see you." Well if he wanted to see him he should see him like this. He didn't answer the boy with the message. "He said it was something to do with your friend," the boy continued. At this the angel listened. "He told me to say to you that where is a chance to find him." he still didn't answered but he listened now. "If you talk to your father he will tell you everything. So please Krad follow he and I will lead you to him."_

_For the first time in three day Krad left his bed and his room. There was a chance for him to see his friend again. Just for this chance he left the room. He followed the boy as he led him to his father. In a way he didn't want to meet his father, his father had known that he had been friend and he hadn't done anything about Dark's lack of friends. He should have done something not helped freezing him out. He was the king of this place. He should welcome anyone._

_They were soon at his father's room and he went in. His father wasn't alone in the room a lot of people – important people as his father said – in the room. They all looked at his way when he walked into the room._

"_Father," he said. "You have said that there is a chance to find Dark. Is there a chance to bring him back?" he stared at his father daring him to say no._

"_Yes there is a small chance to bring Dark home." Home? Did he mean that Dark did belong here?_

"_Is there anything I can do to bring him home?" it felt right to say to bring him home. This was his home his father just admit it._

"_Yes there is something you can do and only you can do. You were the only one who saw Dark for what he was before it was to late. We all realize now that without the balance he created we cannot live. You are the only one who can bring him home. You must leave in the same portal as he was and find him. When you both except that you belong here you will find a way back. There will he two items you must find. If you don't find they were is no way to get back and you two belongs here. You said that Dark had a gift as you. There aren't many here having a gift like yours. This means that he belongs here and he is needed here or we will have problem. Please my son, find your friend and bring him home. We all hope you will succeed." His father walked up to him and hugged him. "We will miss your presents my son. Good luck finding your friend."_

_Krad left the room and run to the portal he knew it was something his father didn't told him but he didn't care he wanted to find his friend. His last thoughts before walking into the portal was of his friend._

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **another chapter hope you like it. I don't have time writing now am leaving in 10 minuites. plz review.

**Reviews:** (short answers for the lack of time)

**Koway Oceshia:** I also waiting for the month to be over but now something else happemd that I didn't planded from the beggining.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** He got hit poor Krad but it whis will be more evil.

**neko-nya:** Krad is a little bit afried of Satoshi. he didn't want to do something against him.

**Devinedragon:** satoshi is really evil here isn't him and he getting more evil.

**punkergirl-Aira:** I relly glad that you like this hope this chapter is something for you.

**hittocerebattosai:** glad you likes the story here is another chapter I hope you likes it.

**Manami Nakaoki:** satochi is evil in this story and he's getting more evil. haha


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8**

He started to wake up. He groaned but didn't open his eyes he was still very sleepy. After ten minutes he forced his eyes to open. All he could see was black. He was in a dark room with no windows no light at all. He tried to move his arms only to find out that they were bound above his head. He sighted, what had happen? He tried to remember what had happen before he woke up in the black room. He had been in his boss house and his boss had talked about something. But what had he talked about? He tried to remember what had his boss said before his world had grow black? _You know Krad, I have a plan to capture the thief and I need your help. And you are going to help me._ That was it; it had something to do with the thief. His boss had a plan capturing the thief. But why did he drug him?

He tried to turn around but he noticed his wings were still out. He tried to make them disappear only to find out that they were bound to. His boss had some plan involving him. He could feel some tears rolling down his cheek. His boss had a plan capturing the thief with him as bait.

**OoOoOoO**

He smiled; his plan was working as planed. Now when he had the bait he only needed the thief. The next time the thief was stealing something he is going to get a surprise. He let out a cold laugh. The thief is not going to get away.

"The angel has awaken, master," the redheaded servant boy said behind him. "You wanted to know when he woke up."

"Thank you Daisuke," the boss said. "It's time to visiting him then don't you think." A cold smile spread on his lips. "Come here, I need your help."

The two boys walked down the hall there the angel was looked in. The boss took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the room there the blond angel was chained.

"I see that you have awaken, Krad," the boss said when he walked into the room with Daisuke behind. "Perhaps you are ready to listen to my plan? Yes?"

"Let me go," Krad said. "I will not listen to your plan, I will not cooperate with you."

"That's sad Krad but I kind of knew that you would say so. There for I don't ask you to cooperate with me. I force you. I'm going to capture that thief and now I know how."

The small servant boy hid himself behind his master, the stare the angel gave his master frighten him. He could see that the angel didn't want to help his master to capture the thief. But he had known that since his master had asked him to but that sleeping powder in the angel's drink. He felt so guilty when he gave the angel the cup but he had to obey his master. The blond angel hadn't done anything wrong. Why had he been forced to drug him? Everything was about a thief. Why would his master be so eager to capture that thief? There is tons of thieves out in the world why so interested in this one?

"Are you sure you'll not cooperate with me?" the boss asked the angel.

"I will never cooperate with you, never." The angel said. The servant got scared. No one says no to his master.

"Daisuke I leave you here to guard this man. If he do anything you send for me got it?"

"Yes master," Daisuke said in a small voice. To afraid saying anything against him.

"Good," his master said before turning to the angel again. "For you Krad it's time for another sleep." He took out a small handkerchief and held it against the angel's moth. "Sleep well." Daisuke could see how the angel started falling to sleep. When the angel had had fallen to sleep his master left the room and locked the door he was alone with the angel.

For minutes he didn't dare to move. The only thing he heard was the angel's even breath and his own heartbeats. He was left alone in a dark room with an angel, a chained angel. That wasn't right. Angels shouldn't be chained they should be free. But he couldn't do anything to help the angel or his master would do something to him.

His eyes slowly become able to see in the dark room. He walked up to the bed there the angel lay taking a better look at him. He had never seen such beautiful creature. He reached out and touched its soft cheek. His hand became wet. Did the angel cry? What made the angel cry? He hadn't been crying when he was conscious. When the servant took a closer look he could see that the angel was dreaming something. It must be a sad dream because of the tears on the angel's cheeks.

Suddenly something gave away light. The servant couldn't see what it was. He tried to find the source of the light but all he found was ring on the angel's finger. A ring couldn't give away that kind of light, could it? Suddenly the light got brighter and he got blinding then he felt a force before everything went black and he fall to the ground beside the angel.

The light faded put and the room was once more black.

**OoOoOoO**

_He was floating in a black nothing. He could feel that someone was trying to connect him, but couldn't reach him. The feeling that someone was trying to connect him grow stronger as if it had found a way to get closer but not close enough. As the feeling grow stronger he could see a small light in the black nothing._

_As the feeling grow stronger the light grow bigger._

_He felt something in the light calling him to come closer. He tried to reach the light and slowly he come close. He soon reached out and touched the light. The moment he touched the light the world around him grow bright white and he found something to stand on._

_He looked around; he was in a small white room. He felt another present in the room, he turned around to find this present but he could find it. He was alone in the room, or was he? He could feel someone watching him. His eyes moved around the room again but he still couldn't find the person that was watching every move he made._

"_We have missed you my son," a voice in the room said. He looked around to find the source to the voice and found a man standing in one of the corners watching him but the eyes he had felt before wasn't gone, not yet. He studied the man before him, he recognized him from somewhere. He had seen him recently. Wait a minute hadn't he been in that flashback – he couldn't call them anything else than flashback now, he know that they are memories he couldn't call them anything else, he could feel that they were real – the one he had before waking up in that room bound. Was it really he? His father?_

"_Father," he said in a small voice._

"_Yes my son," the man said before coming closer and touching his blond hair. He hadn't had long hair before leaving his old home; it was first when he came to this world he let his hair grow but not to long. He like the way it was now. He could feel his father's soft hand touching his hair like he was scared he wasn't there and it was a dream. Wait a minute this was a dream he wasn't here he was in that room his boss had locked him in with that scared redheaded servant boy. How did he get here? This must be a dream. It can't be anything else._

"_Where am I?" he asked._

"_We are here but not here. This is some kind of place where two people can meet. It is great to see you again," his father said and touched his cheek. "It has been empty without you, we have all missed you. You have been gone to long. It is time for you to come home."_

"_Not without Dark," the angel said to his father. He could feel that something bad was going to happen and his father just wanted to protect him not the thief. "I'm not leaving this world without Dark. He is near. I have found him. I'm not leaving without him, not when I have found him."_

_The eyes he had felt before were still there eyeing him close. Like it was listening more carefully know when Dark was mention. Was someone after the thief? What was going on? He looked at his father. The man before him looked around in the room like he was looking for something. Had he also felt the person?_

"_Don't mention him," his father said. "It is not safe, not here."_

"_Father? Is it someone else here? Listening to us?"_

"_You felt that too. I think someone is here. Don't mention the name of your friend again. You two must come home soon. You are not safe there you are. You said you know where he is."_

"_I know where he is but it is complicated to get to him."_

"_Why," his father looked at him strange._

"_Maybe because he is a thief and I am the one who is suppose to catch him," he couldn't tell his father that it was because he was chained in a room at the moment. And that he was the bait to capture the thief._

"_If you are going to catch him, catch him and take him home. You don't have long time left."_

"_I can't do that. I need him to trust me. He doesn't remember anything."_

"_Doesn't remember? But you do?"_

"_No not everything. I have had flashbacks since I found the thief a few weeks ago and so has he. We don't remember anything about our lives before we got here except for the flashbacks we have had. Where for I need him to trust me before I can go anywhere. I'm hired to capture him for a month. When the month is over he and I will talk. It's three weeks left. If I can get him to get home how do we get home? I don't know if there is any portal here."_

"_To get back home you need two items that was made the same time you walked trough the portal. They will help you get home."_

_Two items... they had already found the items. The thief's was the necklace and his was the ring. They just needed to trust each other to come home. But could he really ask the thief to get back to that home?_

_A laugh was heard in the small room._

"_Thanks for your help. Soon the black angel will be mine."_

_The angel looked at his father that stared back at him. Someone was after the thief._

"_You must go back. You must protect your friend don't let anyone hurt him. Try to get him home as soon as possibly. We don't have much time left. The black angel must be safe."_

"_I will do my best, father. I will get him home soon," if he wants to come home. But no one will ever hurt him._

"_Good. Now I help you back to your body."_

_He both felt and saw the white room disappear and grow black. He was back in the black nothing. He was still out from that his boss had given him. His thought disappeared and we was lost in the black nothing. _

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Another chapter done. I need another genre but I don't know which one. do anyone have an ide which one? plz help me. anyway whis chapter wasn't that great. I kind of know what's going to happen in the next chapter that I know before I started to write this one but I needed to have a chapter before I writing that one. anyway please Review. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** I know Krad's father didn't sounded to concerned but it was to hid everything from Krad. But Krad wouldn't had noticed if his father had been concerned, he was too worried about Dark. I finaly found a place to put Daisuke in. even if he became a servant boy. he will not have a very big part in this story like satoshi I suppose.

**neko-nya:** Yes Krad father is nice. and satoshi has a plan for both Krad and Dark. :) but I don't saying what XP

**Hakudoshi-chan:** yes Satoshi is evil in this story. right now any way. :) I don't know were this is going to end. maybe he'll be nice in the end. but probably not.

**DarkAngel-killlermode2000:** thanks, I'm happy you liked it. your review wasn't boring. I'm glad I got it :P

**Krystean ray:** I'm happy you still like my little story. :P hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9**

Something didn't felt right. He had sent out another notice but it felt like he shouldn't had done that. Something was going to happen this night. He just didn't now what.

It had been five days since he had seen the angel. He missed him more than he had thought he would do. He had missed him since the moment he stepped out from the room they had been in. He had never thought that he would miss anyone like he missed the angel. He has thought of going to see the angel many nights but changed his mined every time afraid of hurting the angel- he was afraid of the angel's boss. The angel had been right. His boss was creepy, really creepy. And he had hit the angel. He remembered the slap the angel had got. The slap he had seen in his dream. A slap he hadn't deserved. A slap because of him.

Because of him the angel had been yelled at. And the angel had protected him, why?

He couldn't think of that now. He had a job in a couple of hours. He looked at the clock. He still had five hours until he got a job. What was he suppose to do during that time? He had already gone through today's stealing plan.

He was bored.

After an hour doing nothing he decided to take a walk. He walked out of his apartment and started to walk with no goal in his mind. His mind drifted away as he walked down the street, still not knowing where he was going.

On his walk he was lost in thought until he suddenly felt something out of place and he looked up. He got surprised when he saw that he was outside the angel's apartment. And even more when he saw that someone had been there searching the place.

The door was open and his thing was thrown around in the small apartment. The thief checked around before stepping in to the apartment. All the angel's things were thrown around but nothing was broken. That surprised him. How come nothing was broken? Hadn't they thrown around the glass things too? He could see that they had done it. So why wasn't anything broken?

He went down on his knees and picked up a picture he had seen the last time he had been in the angel's apartment. The picture of the necklace around his neck. But now someone had written something on it. _"Look for the necklace and you'll find the fallen angel."_ What did that mean? Was it the angel who had written that? He quickly tried to find a paper that told him if it was the angel's handwriting. Something told him it wasn't. He soon found a piece of paper with the angel's handwriting. He could tell it the moment he saw it. It suited the angel and it felt like the angel's. He compared the two handwritings and saw that they weren't the same. There was no way the same person could have written the both texts.

But if it wasn't the angel who had written it who had? And why did the person leave it on the floor. He couldn't connect it. Maybe he could fins something else helping him to connect the pieces.

He got up from the floor and started to look for more clues but he couldn't find anything in the room. He didn't want to go into the angel's bedroom. It didn't felt right walking into the bedroom of a person who wasn't home. But he didn't have a choice. He needed to find out what had happen in the apartment. And why it looked like it did. Where was the angel? He couldn't feel the angel in the room. It was like he hadn't been there for days. He slowly walked into the bedroom. The room looked like it was untouched if it wasn't for one thing. He has given the angel three white roses. Two roses were beside the bed like the rose he had seen the last time he had been there. The third wasn't with the others. It was crushed on the floor. He went down and touched the crushed flower. A single tear fell down on his cheek before falling on the flower on the floor. Someone had destroyed the last flower he had given to the angel. Someone had been in the room searching for something, but hadn't found it. Someone had been here after the angel, someone had destroyed the rose.

He rose and turned around. He didn't want to be there anymore. He felt like he was watching. But he couldn't find the eyes.

His eyes fell on the watch. The time was time to steal. He was surprised that he had been gone for three hours and 45 minutes. He had to go now or he would be late for his job. The only way to get there in time was to fly and With wasn't with him. There was no way he could get home to get With before he had to do his job. He had to use his own wings.

He concentrated hard and let his wings out. The last time they had out was when he showed them for the angel. And before that he didn't remembered.

He got out from the angel's apartment and flow toward the museum.

The night was clear and the stars looked down on him smiling. But it wasn't only the stars that were watching him. He could feel someone else was following his every move. Something was going to happen to night, he was sure of that now.

It took him ten minutes to get to the museum that meant that he had five minutes until he had to do his job.

He landed on the roof. Careful not to be seen. He could still feel the eyes on him. eyes that were watching him.

The clock struck eleven. It was time for his job to be done.

He sneaked into the building. The museum was well guarded this night but the guards were as stupid as ever. After sneaking past some guards he found a room that didn't had any guards at all. Was that the room he was after? Something was wrong with it. Something told him not to enter the room, but he had too. He sneaked up to the door to the room and carefully opened it. What was in the room surprised him. In the middle of the room a blond angel stood bound. The angel's hands were bound above its head with a chain from the sealing. It had its wings out and the long blond hair wasn't tied up. It was falling down like real gold on its back.

He took a step closer, the person in the room must have heard him 'cause it turned its face toward him. The step he had taken forward he took back again. The angel in the room was no other than Krad, – his angel – and he was gagged.

He quickly run up to the angel and pulled out the gag. The angel just stared at him and tried to say something. But no sound came out.

"Krad, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Run Dark," the angel got out in a whisper. "Run before it's too late. Someone is after you."

"I can't leave you like this," he said staring at his angel. What did he mean? He couldn't leave his angel like this. He had to help him. He looked up at the bound around the angel's hands. The lock didn't looked to hard to unlock. He reached out and started to open the locks. It didn't take him long to before the angel's arms fall down. The bounds around his hands were gone.

"You need to get out of here now," the angel said and looked him in the eyes. "You are in danger."

The thief looked at the angel as he tried to walk out of the room. But he was to weak and should have fallen to the ground if the thief hadn't caught him.

"Wait a little, angel. You can't walk."

"But you need to get out of here."

"I will," the thief said with a smile. "And you are going with me. But first I must get what I was after." the thief quickly searched the room until his eyes fell on the art he was after this time. He walked up to it and collected it before turning to the angel again. "Now we can leave." He said and walked up to the angel again.

When he reached the angel he couldn't resist pulling him closer and placing a kiss on the angel's soft lips. The angel kissed him back and the kiss lasted for some minutes. Both of them blushed.

"What do we have here," a voice from the door said. "To small angels getting caught." Before they could move a cage fell down over them and trapped them.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I think it's one of the better. but not the end of the chapter. it didn't get the why I wanted it. anyway please review. those who review saves my day:P and for you who don't review I'm glad you are reading it. but I like reviews. ;)

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** I got A small role becouse of you, ;P Krad's father don't want to scare Krad or Dark that's why he doesn't tell Krad everything.

**neko-nya:** I know there is spelling wrongs in the story. but it isn't betaread and you allways miss somethings. when I'm finsich with the story I will go back and corect the wrongs I'll find. nut I hope you liked the chapter.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I don't really know if Satoshi wants to get to Dark and Krad's home but it's a good thought I will think about it. and for the first question I hope you got the answer in this chapter. ;)

**XMooDRingX:** I'm glad you love this story. It's allway nice knowing someone likes what you write. I don't know how long it's going to be I don't have the story in my head. I just write what comes up when it's time to write a new chapter. my friend thought I was crazy when I told her I didn't know how it was going to end or how it was going to start when I started it. XP

**Manami Nakaoki:** satoshi isn't forced to kill Krad not yet. I don't think he will neather. hope you get an e-mail that I have updated this time then. hope you liked the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10**

The two angels looked at each other. They had been caught.

"I have captured to small angel," the man in the door said. "I have gotten you two exactly where I want you," the man smiled and walked closer. His blue eyes shine as he walked toward the cage and his blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. His lips were curved up in a smile.

The two angels met his eyes as he walked closer. They didn't dare moving. They stood in the cage embracing each other. They both knew that it was it, they had been caught.

Their capturer stood right outside the cage now. Looking at them before he reached out to touch the thief's cheek, ignoring the other angel in the cage.

"Daisuke, go and tell the police chief that the thief got away again," he said to the small redheaded servant boy who had stood behind him. The two angels hadn't noticed him until the blue haired boy had ordered him to go.

"You," the blue haired boy continued and looked at the thief. "Are now mine. And you are worth a lot." The smile he had grown on his face. The two angels just looked at him and then at each other. Both were scared of what was going to happen to them. They looked after the servant boy as he walked out of the room. They were now alone with the angel's boss.

"Now we need a way to transport you two to my home."

**OoOoOoO**

The servant boy left the room with the two caged angels and his master. He didn't like calling him master. It wasn't right. They had once been classmates – they still were – and now he was a servant. Just because of the incident that had killed his family. It had only happen one year ago so it still hurt when he thought about it. The closest friend he had had at that point was Hikari-kun and he had been nice enough to let him live with him. But after that the boy had slowly changed. He started to demand Daisuke to do things and soon it was like he was looking on his friend as a servant. And soon after that he demand him to call him master. But only at home not in school as the both boys still went to school.

He didn't understand why his master went to school 'cause he was already done with the university. Was it just to keep an eye on him?

In a way he lived in his masters house for free so why not work up some of his dept to his master. He couldn't leave nether. He had nowhere to go. And he didn't want it. He had a small crush on his master and being near him made him happy. If serving him were the only way to be near him he would do it. But he missed the old Satoshi Hikari – his friend – but he knew that somewhere in his master was that person. Maybe he will come back.

But he didn't think that. Now he had captured the thief he wanted he would be more upset. He was planning to do something to the thief and to the white angel he had captured along with the thief.

His master had told him to say to the police that the thief had got away. But he hadn't, he had got caught. So why did his master tell him to lie? Should he do it or should he tell the truth?

He came closer to the police chief. Should he tell the truth or lie? Betray his master or not?

He couldn't do that he had to lie to the police chief.

"Commander Hikari wanted you to know that the thief got away."

**OoOoOoO**

The door closed behind him. He was caught but not of the police. In a way it was the police but the angel's boss didn't gave him to the other policemen. He took him himself.

He took him and the angel to his house and looked him in a small cell with no keyhole on his side of the door. In the cell next to his they had thrown the angel in. His door had the same lock as his. No keyhole on the inside.

The two cells had just bars between each other. But none of the angels looked at the other. Both felt it was their fault the other was stuck in this position.

What scared him was what the angel's boss had said. _You are now mine. And you are worth a lot. _What was going on?

He glanced at the angel in the cell next to his. The angel sat in the corner looking at the door. Refused to look at him. He still had his wigs out and it looked sad seeing him sit there. He didn't belonged in there.

"Krad," he said. The angel slowly moved his head and met his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." The thief told the angel.

The angel blinked like he was surprised by the thief's apology.

"It's not your fault," the angel said. "It was a trap to catch you. I was the bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes the day you gave the ring to me my boss thought I was hiding something. he got mad that I hadn't tried to capture you. And he..."

"Slapped."

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I saw it," the thief said. He had seen it in his dream. "I had a dream when I came home that night. In that dream your boss slapped you."

The angel just looked at him. "Anyway. The day after my boss called me and told me I had to see him. I went to his house and he asked me to put out my wings and then he got me something to drink. To late I noticed that he had drugged my drink and I fell asleep.

"The next time I woke up I was tied up in a room. I was awake for a short time before my boss put me back to sleep. The next time I woke up I was in the room you saw me in tied up." He paused there. Didn't really know how to continue. "My boss stood in front of me telling me to be a good angel and be quiet. If I were he would succeed capturing you. I wanted to say no and I did, that's why he gagged me, so I couldn't warn you until it was too late. And it became too late 'cause you got caught.

"After he gagged me he pulled out the rubber band I used to tie up my hair with so my hair fall down free on my back. Then he did something that surprised me. He started to comb my hair. Saying it wasn't shiny enough." He stopped there. The thief knew the rest. He looked away from the thief he wanted to hide. Everything was his fault.

He let his wings surround him, hiding him.

"Krad," he heard the thief say. But he didn't answered. "It's not your fault or my fault. It's your boss fault. He had planed this. He had planed everything," a pause. Did the thief mean this? "I'm not blaming you or me. I hope you do the same." He had right. It was none of their fault. It was his boss fault.

"I don't blame you nor me," he said and moved his wings so they just were behind him. not cover him anymore.

He looked at the thief in the cell next to his. Te thief had his wings out too and they looked lovely at the back of the thief. The dark purple almost black wings suited the thief more than a pair of white wings would have. It was because of that pair of wings he had been left outside. It was because of them they hadn't seen him as he was. He felt tears building in his eyes. Tears of sadness, that they hadn't seen the beautiful creature before him as one of them. He was more beautiful than many of the other angels at their home. But just because of his wings he wasn't welcome. Will he be welcome when they come back home, or would it be the same as it was before? Will the thief chose to come back home with him or would he stay in this world? Could he really just take the thief home without telling him? No, he had a choice. What would he chose?

The angel himself wasn't sure what he would have chosen. But he hadn't any chose he had to go back. His family were there. But could he leave the black angel here alone now when he had found him? He didn't know. The feelings he had felt for the thief before he couldn't really remember. But they hadn't vanished. They were deep down inside him. He could still feel them. But he knew they weren't as strong as before. But that that wasn't because he didn't like the thief anymore – he did – it was because they weren't free as they had been before.

He once more looked at the thief. The thief stood at the bars between the two cells looking at him. He walked over and touched the thief's cheek. The thief closed his eyes and let him continue. Under his fingers he could feel the thief's cold skin. He was too cold. His other hand took one of the thief's hands. His fingers were colder than he had thought possibly. He must be freezing.

"Dark," he said. The thief opened his eyes and met his golden eyes. "You are cold. Are you freezing?" he still held his hand to the thief's cheek.

"A little. But it's nothing," the thief said.

The angel scanned the two cells. There was nothing the thief could have to help him to get warmer. He had to use his wings. Had he been in the same cell as the thief he would have held him close so they could share their body heat. But he couldn't do that now.

"Dark use your wings to get warmer. Wrap them around you," he said and the thief answered by nodding and stepped away from the angel.

"Good night my angel," he said before wrapping his wings around himself and lay down.

The angel looked at the thief for a long time. Studied his calm breathing. There was nothing he could do about their situation so maybe he should go to sleep too. He looked at the black angel a little while longer. Soon he lie down on the ground and wrapped his wings around himself before he fell to sleep.

Silence filled the two cells as the two angels had fallen to sleep. The only sound you could hear was the breathing of the angels.

Unnoticed by the two angels the ring and the necklace started to pulse the same pulse calling after each other.

**OoOoOoO**

"I have found him. He is yours by tomorrow."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Chapter 10 complete. I never thought I would write 10 chapters but it looks like it's going to be longer. I hope it didn't take too long for me to get this out. but I finnich it yesterday and today I have put it in to the computer. I hope you liked the chapter and please review.

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** I don't really know who crushed the rose not yet. I'm glad you likes this story so much. I updated today as I said. ;) I will try to get the next one up quicker.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I hope this wasn't forever. I hope you liked the chapter.

**neko-nya:** I don't really know yet what satoshi is going to to with them but he has a plan. :)

**Iarrod:** I'm happy you liked it and glad that you don't mind spelling wrong. :)

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I havn't seen Dark as a phsycic. it wasthe necklace that showed him the slap. I know satoshi is evil. he become more evil than I planed.

**Manami Nakaoki:** I hope you didn't die. did I updated soon enough?

**Devinedragon:** he couldn't open the cage I hope you liked the chapter.

**Krystean Ray:** Daisuke will not have a big part in this story. I'm happy you like the story and thinks it's intresting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 11**

He woke up when someone but handcuffs around his hands and placed a hand over his moth. He tried to fight but they had already captured him. His eyes were wide trying to find something that could help him. But there was nothing there. He still was in that small cell he had been placed in the night before. In the cell next to his he could see that the angel started to wake up.

"Help me Krad," he wanted to shout but he couldn't. The hand over his moth stopped him from trying to talk. He struggled against the man holding him but they were too strong. What did they want with him? First the angel's boss had captured him and now someone else took him away. Why?

Was it the angel's boss that had given him away to those men trying to get him out of the cell? His wings were still out but he couldn't use them for help two men held them tight. To tight, it started to hurt. He tried to get out of the handcuffs they had placed around his wrists but he didn't succeed. They were special made. He couldn't open them.

He stole a glace to the other cell seeing that the angel now stood up. He had awakened by the sound. His golden eyes were wide like he didn't believed what he saw. The thief met his eyes and with his eyes trying to tell the angel to help him. Not that it was much the angel could do but perhaps he could do something.

The angel walked up to the bars between the cells. Holding his eyes on the struggling thief. He wanted to help the thief. But he couldn't think of anything he could do.

"Release him," he shouted. Two of the six men looked at him but none of them released the thief. The two men that looked at him smiled at him. Like they were seeing something fun in having him in a cell.

"Why would we do that, prince," one of the men said. "We need him."

The angel took a step back when the man called him prince. Was he a prince? He shook his head. He couldn't think of that now. He must help the thief.

"You will not have him," he said. Knowing it wouldn't help mush just talking but there was nothing else he could do.

"You can not stop us," the man said before looking at one of his men before he released his grip on the thief and stepped closer to the angel. When he reached the bars between the cells he reached out and took hold of the angel's cheek. He drove the angel's face nearer so they were a few inches apart. The angel could see that the thief was struggling more than before but couldn't break free. The angel tried to move his head from the man's gasp but he couldn't move his head an inch. He had to look into the man's black and cold eyes. "You are on the wrong side of the bars to help you little friend. After a long search we have found him and we are going to keep him," the man said staring into the golden eyes of the angel before releasing him and pushed him hard to the floor. He laughed when the angel fell down and turned around to his men and they left the cell with the thief who looked at the angel on the floor. The last thing he saw before they hit him hard in the head was the angel trying to get to its feet.

**OoOoOoO**

He slowly tried to open his eyes. His head hurt like hell. He shook his head to clear it but regret it the second later. The shook had made his headache worse.

He lifted his head up very slowly not wanted to worse his headache even more. He took in his surroundings. He was in a small room shaped like a circle. The only light in the room came from the sealing. He couldn't lift his head up to see what gave the light he hadn't the energy.

He was standing in the middle of the room his hands bound above his head. So high that he had to stand on his toes. His wrists hurt. He was surprised they didn't bleed.

His wings were still out but he couldn't remove them. Someone had bound them. He could almost not move them.

His shirt was gone together with his shoes. The only cloth he had left was his black leather pants.

He could feel that someone was looking at him but from where he could say. His head still hurt from the hit he had taken.

He didn't know where he was but he know the once who had taken him was up to something. When the angel had tried to stop them when they were taking him they had said that they needed him. Needed him for what? He didn't liked being stock in the position they had placed him in. He felt too helpless. And his wrists hurt 'cause it was they that held all his weight.

He wanted out of here. And he wanted the angel with him. The angel was still in his boss cell if they hadn't removed him. He didn't thought they had. Why couldn't they be together? Why was it always something in the way? He had never felt so much for a person he just had met. With the angel he felt something, like he had known him for a long time. It was like the angel felt it too.

For him the angel was special like a white rose. He didn't want do see the angel crush like the white rose on the angel's apartment floor.

When he met the angel's eyes before he was dragged out of the cell he knew it was something the angel wanted to tell him, something important. He also knew that the angel had wanted to tell him this for some time but hadn't dared. Why hadn't he told him? What was it the angel wanted to tell him? He needed to know. Maybe it was to late now when he was far away from the angel. Will he find the angel again? He hoped so. Even if he didn't know him very well he needed him near.

He raised his head and tried to look up into the light. Above him was a window. A round window he knew he couldn't brake. There was nowhere for him to escape. The only door to this room had the same kind of lock as the cell he had been to before. No lock on the inside. Even if he could get his hands and wings free he couldn't escape.

He moved his eyes from the sealing to the door. It surprised him to see that the door was opened and a man stood in the opening holding something in his hand. The thief couldn't make out what it was until the man closed the door and stepped closer to him. What the man held was a long leather whip. In his other hand he held something else.

As the man stepped closer the thief got scared. What was the man going to do? A smile spread itself on the man's face.

"Now we are going to have fun," the man said before attaching a color around the thief's neck.

**OoOoOoO**

"I will find you," the angel shouted when the six men dragged the thief out of his cell. He didn't know if the thief could hear him. But he hopped he had. He had to find the thief. He couldn't leave him with the men. He needed him.

He stood at the bars between the two cells. The door to the thief's cell was now opened but it didn't help him. He needed to get out of here. He needed to save the thief before something bad happen. Why planed on using the thief in something he couldn't remember. He needed to remember this or he would lose everything. He would lose the thief.

Something in the other cell's door caught his eyes. Something red, was it the servant boy?

The small servant boy walked in trough the other cell's door and walked up to him. Looking him in the eyes.

"Satoshi-kun has decided to let you go," the small boy said. "No, I have decided to let you go. You don't belong here and your fried didn't nether."

"Will you release me? Why?" the angel said.

"You must help your friend. It wasn't right of Satoshi to do this to you. I can open you door but more than that I can't do for you," the boy said before he left the other cell to open his.

Soon the door to the angel's cell was open.

"Leave now," the boy said. "Go and find your friend. He needs you. I will talk to Satoshi."

The angel didn't need to be told twice. He met the boy's eyes in a small thank you before he ran to an exit. He needed to find the thief quickly.

As soon he was outside the house he let his wings take him to the night sky.

**OoOoOoO**

The servant boy stood in the corridor outside what once had been the angel's cell and looked as the angel run away to find his friend.

What had he done? He had gone against his master's wishes and let the angel free. But he couldn't take seeing the angel in the cell. He was to late for saving the thief but maybe the angel could save him.

He walked away from the cells. He needed to tell his master what he had done.

He found his master in his workroom looking out of the window.

"Satoshi-kun," he said. When he was going to tell his master what he had done he would not call him master. "I let the angel go. You had no right keeping him where."

"I know Daisuke," his master said and he turned around and looked at him. "I knew you would do that so I let you. You have right I have no right keeping him." his master closed his eyes. "I have done the wrong thing, Daisuke," he whispered.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **chapter 11. not a very good chapter I think. but I hope you liked it anyway. this should have been up yesterday. planed to write it yesterday I started but in the afternoon I looked at fantasic 4 instead ;) so I had to write it today. ;) please review.

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** something happen this chapter anyway. If it's interesting I don't know. I hope you thought that anyway.

**Koway Oceshia:** Satoshi is working for nobody but he gave poor Dark away. he hasn't seen Daisukes feelig 'cause he has been to busy with his work.

**Devinedragon:** Satishi is not that bad not now. don't you think? he has become a little bit nicer in this chapter hasn't he? by the way are you from sweden?

**neko-nya:** yes satoshi has changed and now he has changed again. (for the better this time maybe?)

**Iarrod:** you are not alone thinking Satoshi is evil but I hope his not that evil in this chapter. I'm glad you like this story.

**punkergirl-Aira:** I'm glad you still reading this fic and likes it. I hope you liked this chapter too even if it's not a very good chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 12**

"What have you done wrong? Satoshi-kun?" the redheaded boy said. Maybe his friend had become himself again. His friend – he couldn't call him master anymore, it didn't felt right – stood with his back toward him and his eyes were closed. The redheaded boy looked at him as he took a deep breath before telling him what he had done wrong.

"What I did to the two angels," he said. "Was wrong. I had no right putting them down there. But that is not the worse I have done. What I did to the thief now I shouldn't have done. Daisuke what should I do? I have domed the black angel."

The redheaded boy looked at his friend's back, he could see that the boy regretted his actions toward the two angels.

"It's not to late," he said. "You can still help them. You can help the angel to find the thief."

"No Daisuke I can't," the blue haired boy said. "I can help them after the angel finds the thief and gets him out, not before. The man that got the thief made sure of that." The boy turned around and looked with sad eyes at the redhead.

**OoOoOoO**

He looked down at the smiling man before him. The man that had placed a black collar around his neck. A black collar with ten small silver spikes on. What scared him was that the collar like the other necklace he wore had no lock. He had felt the lock vanish the moment the collar had been placed around his neck. What he also had felt was that the collar was special made. It was made for him.

The eyes that belonged to the man before him was sparkling with excitement. It was like he wanted to do so many things that he couldn't decide where to begin.

The man held a five meter long whip in his hand rolling it between his fingers looking at the thief like he was a new toy that he didn't wanted to brake yet play with it.

The thief wanted to hide. He felt so helpless and scared. The man before him flicked with the whip. The sound it made sounded too much like a signal to start in the thief's ears.

And it was. The man laughed as he let the whip touch the thief's chest with a hard whipping. The thief tried not to scream and he succeeded, he only let out a small sound. The man before him studied the mark the whip had left. It was a wound that went diagonally over his cheat, bleeding. The man smiled before he went closer and slowly licked the blood away from the thief's chest. The thief closed his eyes and tried to think of the angel. He hoped that the angel could save him. But the angel could probably not do that. He was still in that cell thing in his boss basement.

He could feel the man's fingers traveling around his chest. He wanted it to end. No one was allowed to touch him. No one except maybe the angel. He wanted the angel near. He felt the man's hands touching the necklace around his neck. When he did the necklace sent out a warm feeling into the thief. But when he opened his eyes he got a surprised. On the ground before him the man lay. His eyes sparkled with anger. What had happen? What had the necklace done vile he had his eyes closed? The man on the floor slowly stood up, looking into the thief's eyes all the time. Soon he stood up before the thief with the whip in his hand. The man tried to hit the thief again with the whip but an inch before it would hit the thief it hit an invisible shield that protected the thief. The man looked up at the thief surprised that he hadn't hit him. He met the same surprise in the thief's face. Around the thief's neck the necklace shine. Not only the letter this time the whole necklace shine. The purple stone gave away a dark purple light that spread itself around the thief creating the shield that had stopped the whip. The letters shined with a yellow light almost blinding the man before him. the black wing were shimmering like the raven's feathers in all existing colors.

The man before him tried to touch him but got hit back before he could touch the thief, his angry eyes met the thief's. Promising him that he won't get away.

"You are the fallen angel and you won't get away. You belongs to us," the man said before leaving the room leaving the whip on the floor. The thief was alone again.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel flew away from his boss home. He needed to find the thief soon. He tried to concentrate on the thief. He had felt something respond not long ago but it had abruptly stopped without a warning. Someone or something had blocked the signal – if you could call it that. He flew in the direction he had last felt the signal. But he was afraid that that he had flown too long. He needed one more signal to be sure. Five minutes later he had to land on a roof. His energy was almost up. He couldn't fly anymore. Not fly long anyway. He needed to rest.

He looked out over the city trying to feel any signal to where the thief could be but nothing came. He couldn't continue without resting so he flew home to rest a couple of hours before continue searching for the thief.

The angel flew to his apartment. An apartment he hadn't been in since before his boss had used him as bait for the thief. As he got closer to his apartment he saw that the front door was open. Who had been there? He landed beside his front door and walked into his apartment. Everything in the first room had been moved. It was like someone had been looking for something. At the small table in the room a picture lay. The picture of the thief's necklace. The words someone had written on it scared him. _Look for the necklace and you'll find the fallen angel._ They had been looking for clues to find the thief.

He went into his bedroom hoping no one had been there. As he walked in he saw that the room was untouched. Or he thought that the room was untouched until he saw a crushed white rose on the floor. He looked up and saw the other two roses where he had left them. But someone had crushed the white rose he had got from the thief. Tears started to form in his eyes. The only things he had got from the thief were three roses; he didn't want to see any of them crushed. He picked up the crushed rose before he fell on the bed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from his eyes. With the crushed rose in his hand he fell asleep. But the tears didn't stopped rolling down his cheek.

**OoOoOoO**

Since the man had left the room nothing had happen. But the shield the necklace had crated didn't go away. It stayed around him letting nothing near him.

The wound the whip had caused hurt him. But feeling the pain was what kept him awake. He didn't want to fall asleep. The room he was in was cold and he froze. He had already been freezing in the cell the angel's boss had placed them in. But now he was really cold. Not having any shirt or shoes didn't help him. And the leather pants he wore weren't helping him to get warm. He couldn't even use his wings like he had done in the cell. He needed the angel. Needed the angel now, to keep him warm.

When he had thought that the necklace began to pulse, like it was sending out a signal.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel woke when he felt something pulse. A warm feeling was spread from his finger. From the ring he was wearing. It pulsed steady and strong. Answering a call.

He could feel a weak pulse coming toward him and the ring respond to that pulse. Was it the thief?

He looked at the crushed rose he had held in his hand. It was once again whole but not white. The rose had changed color to purple.

The weak pulse he had felt grew stronger. It must be the thief. He needed to find him. He went out of the bed and the apartment. Staring at the sky in a minute before he let his wings take him to the sky.

When he was above the roofs he felt after the pulse he had felt in his apartment and when he found it he flew toward it. The pulse grew stronger for every meter he flew. But it was still weak. Will he find the thief in time? He had to.

He followed the pulse as the night became day. But he still couldn't find where the thief was. After a vile he found an abandoned factory where the pulse felt stronger. He flew closer to see if he could find out if the thief was there. He landed on the roof that had a window. He looked down through the window.

In the room under him one person was. A person with wings. With black wings. He was shocked under him was the thief with bound hand and wings in a position that looked painful for his wrists. Something surrounded the thief. Something that shimmered in purple. He couldn't make out what it was. On the floor he saw something lying. A whip? He didn't want to think that they had whipped him. He wanted to rescue the thief. He started to look for a way in when someone came into the room with the thief. The man that came in didn't look very happy. What was going to happen?

The man approached the thief. But when he reached out to touch him something stopped him. The man got angrier and said something to the thief that he couldn't hear. The man left the room and left the thief alone again. The purple shimmering that he had seen around the thief before had grown stronger. Something was protecting him.

As he looked down on the thief the thief let his head fall backward so he could look up. The eyes of the thief met the eyes of the angel. A small smile spread on the both angels' faces. Happy to see the other.

After a minute the thief's eyes grew wide and he tried to say something. To late the angel understood what the thief was trying to say. It wasn't until he felt something hard collide with his head and his world grew black. Someone had found him...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** chapter 12 done. I think it turned out okey. but the end was little strange. but i hope you liked it anyway. thanks for all reviews and please review on this chapter.

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** he was going to torture poor Dark but something stopped him. dark got lucky. ;) but Krad didn't get that lucky in the end when he had found the thief. non of the angel has luck on their side.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** of cause I end like that. ;P I had to. and now you got to know that happen but it was liitle like a cliffie this too...

**Devinedragon:** Is he a little bit nicer in this chapter? No Dark will not be a slave. (can't write slave stories) who whose men are I don't know yet... XP

**hittocerebattosai:** hope your wait wasn't too long and I'm glad you like the story.

**neko-nya:** something happen to Dark. yes sato has kind of mood swings but he starting to get nicer. I think he will stay nice now. think... maybe not. I havn't decided that yet. ;P

**Iarrod:** sato is not evil now. for how long I don't know. hope my update didn't take to long for you. ;P

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** both I havn't decided if sato is going to be evil or good yet. I will go with what feels best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**Chapter 13**

The thief stared at the window in the ceiling. Not long ago the angel had been there. He had seen the person that had sneaked up behind him and had tried to warn the angel but the angel hadn't understood him. And know he was caught too. He didn't know how the angel could have been there. Hadn't he been stock in the basement of his boss?

He was glad that he wasn't but now he was somewhere else that he didn't know. He couldn't help him either he was stock.

Where had they placed the angel? Was he okay? He wanted out of this room and out of the handcuffs. He wanted to find the angel.

Even if he wanted he couldn't he was stock in this helpless position. He needed to get out to find the angel.

The shield the necklace had created was still up but not as strong as it had been before. It was like it felt that nothing was threaten the thief at the moment but was there if something came up. It made him feel safe. Or a little bit safer than before. Feel safe he wouldn't do until he and the angel was outside this building and free. But when that was going to happen he didn't know. He didn't know anything. Not where he was right now.

He had lived for how long? And now he needed someone he just had met. Two weeks ago he was free and didn't know anything of an angel. And now he needed him. This wasn't right. He hadn't felt that he had needed someone before so why now? But he did need the angel. From the first time he had seen the angel he had felt something. He hadn't known what but something was there and it had grown. He needed the angel to live. That didn't make any sense. He didn't know the angel. Or did he? It felt like he did. In the dream he had had he had had one friend but he didn't know what he had looked like. He wanted to know what his friend had looked like. He wanted to know if the angel was his friend.

He couldn't think of that now. He needed to get out of the room...

As he thought of the angel the shield around him started to pulse stronger. But he didn't notice until he almost only could see purple. His eyes opened wide. The shield had sensed something he hadn't.

Soon the door to the room opened and the man who had been there before. The man that had whipped him. Was that why the shield had grown stronger?

The man stepped closer to him. Standing before him and stared into his eyes. The thief met his blue eyes with his purple. The man looked angry. He looked like he wanted to hit the thief but the shield stopped him.

"You will not get away with this," the man said turned around and went to the door and made some kind of sign.

The man stepped out of the way as two men came into the room holding the unconscious angel between each other.

The thief stared at them what had they done to the angel? The angel's hands were bound behind his back. His hair was still out but not shining as it had done last time he had seen the angel. The angel's wings were still and they were bound in the same way the thief's wings were. So he couldn't move them.

The two men that had came with the angel glared at the thief before leaving the room closing the door behind them. The man that had had the whip was still in the room with the two angels. One awake and one unconscious. The thief followed the man with his eyes as he walked around him. The man stopped before him, looked at him and smiled before he went down to pick up the whip he had dropped the last time he had been in the room.

"I can't hurt you physical but I can hurt you mental," the man said and stepped closer to the unconscious angel.

The thief couldn't only guess but know what the man was planning to do.

"Will you answer my questions?" the man said.

The thief couldn't get a sound out as the man that now had walked up to the angel and kneeled before him. He smiled as he turned his head to the thief before he bow his head and placed his lips at the angel's.

The angel started to wake up as the man placed his lips on his. He opened his eyes slowly. When he saw and felt that someone was kissing him and it wasn't the thief he opened his eyes wide and tried to move away from the man. He could see the thief standing in the middle of the room. The man that was kissing him held him tight and bit his lower lip hard so he had to open his mouth giving the man access to deepen the kiss.

The angel tried to move away but with his hand bound behind his back he couldn't do much. As the shock got away he bit the man hard.

The man quickly moved away from the angel before he slapped him hard on the cheek. Before stepping away. The angel was lying on the floor staring at the man that had kissed him before he let his eyes walk over to the thief.

The thief met his eyes with sad purple one. The man couldn't hurt the thief in hit him but he could hurt the thief by hurting him. That wasn't right. What do this people want the thief for?

The man that had hit him flicked with his whip getting the two angels attention. When he had the angels' attention he stepped closer to the angel again with the whip ready to strike.

The man moved his arm ready to strike hard. The whip started to move closer to the angel.

"No!" someone shout.

The whip stopped an inch before it would hit the angel. Something surrounded the angel something purple.

"No one touches the angel," the thief said.

Both the angel and the man with the whip moved their heads as the thief had spoke. The thief stood before them the shield that had surrounded him was gone and was now surrounding the angel. His hands and wings were free.

"No one touches him," he said again.

The thief stood in the middle of the room staring at the man with the whip. The man stared back before he had do move his eyes away. He couldn't hold the thief's eyes. The man stepped out of the way from the angel as the thief started to move toward him. The thief released the angel's hands and wings. The shield that had been surrounded the angel faded away as the thief placed an arm around the angel supported him as he tried to stand up.

The thief's wings were shimmering as he walked toward the man with the whip together with the angel, still having his arm around the angel.

"We are leaving," the thief said in a dangerous low voice.

The man stepped up to the door and knocked dropping the whip on his way. Soon the door opened and the two angels left the room staring at the men outside. No one dared to stop them.

When they had found their way out of the building leaving the men where they were they left the area by the sky. They flow toward the city again. As they came closer to the angel's home they landed.

The angel let the thief into his apartment. He didn't wanted the thief to be alone at the moment. The thief didn't have any cloth except his leather pants and the collar that didn't fit around his neck. The wound on his chest needed to be cleaned too.

The angel made the thief sit down on his bed – were the purple rose lay beside the two white – as he went to get something to clean the wound with. He soon came back with warm water and a rag to clean it with.

He dipped the rag in the water and let it touch the wound on the thief's chest. He slowly cleaned the wound making the thief hold his breath. Under his finger he could feel the thief's pulse rise. When he had cleaned the wound he let the rag fall and he lent closer to the thief and placed a kiss on the thief's lips. A kiss the thief respond to before they deepened it. The thief stood up from the bed and taking the angel with him. He them moved and let them fall down on the bed lying beside each other. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"You need to sleep," the angel said.

The thief nodded before he closed his eyes and dragged the blond angel toward him.

"Will you keep me warm?" he asked with his eyes closed.

The angel got out of the bed and placed the cover over him before climbing in to the bed again and placing himself in the thief's arms.

Soon the both angels were sound asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** sorry it tock me some time to put this out. I have felt a little bit stressed about this chapter and it's not good if you want a good chapter. and I haven't been home Wednesday... anyway it's out now.  
I will not answer any review because of the rumor going around. if this gets solved I will answer the reviews angain. if you want me to respond to the review I can send e-mail. but you must let me know. now I love everyone who reviews even if i don't respond now. and you who don't review I like you to. hope you like the chapter and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 14**

The blue haired boy walked into the apartment with his friend. He couldn't treat him like a servant anymore. Why he had done that he didn't know. Something had come over him. Something that had made him act like a jerk. He had always liked Daisuke sense the first time he had seen him. But when redheaded boy moved in with him he had treated him like a servant.

He glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. He walked behind him like noting had ever happen between them. How could he? The redhead was to kind for his own good. How could he smile toward him after the way he had treated him?

Anyway he couldn't think of that now. He needed to help the two angels. He had got a phone call earlier this morning of the men he had sold – yes sold – the fallen angel to. They had told him that he had escaped with another angel and they wanted him back. How could he escape from them? Had the angel he had hired saved him or had he found away to get out by himself? Anyway they were after him and the angel too if he got the message right. But he wouldn't turn them over. Or would he? Daisuke would be safe if he did. But could he?

The reason he hadn't helped the angel when he went to rescue the thief after Daisuke had let him go was just Daisuke. They had threatened him. If he didn't give the thief over when he caught him they would hurt his friend. He had had no choiceHe had had to give the thief over.

The apartment they had walked into was small. He hadn't been there before. The thing in the apartment looked out of place. Like they didn't belong at the place they were in.

He had not come to the apartment just to check it out but to warn the angels. He was pretty sure they were there.

He stepped into the next room. The bedroom.

On the bed two figures lay. One with long blond hair and one with dark purple. He had found the ones he was after. Beside the bed three roses lay. Two was white and between the two white roses one dark purple rose lay. The same color as the thief's hair and eyes.

The two angels sleep peaceful on the bed he could wake them up. He stepped up closer to the bed. The cover that had lain on the two angels was now only covering their legs. The thief held the angel in a close embrace. Like if he let him go he would go away. The angel's head rested on the thief's chest but he could see the wound on the chest. It looked painful. The angel's hand rested loosely in the thief's hair, but if the thief would have move the blue haired boy knew that the grip in the hair would get stronger preventing him from leaving. The two angels didn't want the other to leave.

As the blue haired boy stepped closer he saw a black collar around the thief's neck. Something he hadn't seen before. He reached out to touch it but when he was about to touch it he took his hand away. If he touched the thief he would wake and he didn't want that, not yet. They needed to sleep. But they needed to get away too. Someone was after them.

When he saw them laying there on the bed the feeling he had had before when he had captured them came back. The feeling in having something as beautiful in reach. But no he couldn't think of that. The angels needed to be free. He needed to wake them up and warn them.

"I thought you said that you didn't knew where the angels were," a man said from behind him. "And now we finds you here with the angels... this don't look good for you."

The blue haired boy turned around and came face to face with three men. Three men that had been there to get the thief the first time. One of the men was holding his friend against his body and held a knife against his throat. The blue haired boy's eyes opened wide, they were having Daisuke.

"Now you are doing what we are saying or your little friend is good bye," the leader – you can call him that – said.

The blue haired boy looked at him before nodding. He couldn't let them kill Daisuke. But he couldn't let them have the angels neither.

"It's good that we understand each other," the leader smiled. "Now we want the fallen angel that is laying on the bed. And you are going to put these around his wrists." The man held out a pair of handcuffs.

The blue haired boy reached out and took them. He had to help them. He didn't wanted. He didn't want to disturb the two angels on the bed. But he had to. He went closer to the bed and tried to locate the hands of the thief. They weren't that hard to locate they wasn't that far from each other. He could place the handcuffs around his wrist with no difficulty. He lent over and gently placed the handcuffs around the thief's wrists.

As he closed the handcuffs a small sound came out and woke the angel up. The hand he had had in the thief's hair grabbed harder but the thief didn't wake up. The angel opened his eyes and he took in the sight of the thief's chest before he turned his head to see what had woken him. What he saw made his eyes to widen. His boss stood beside the bed and behind him three of the men that had captured the thief stood. One of them was holding the servant boy that had helped him when he was in that cell thing in his boss basement.

He could feel the thief's arms around his back. But he could feel something else too. What had they done? He turned his head again and looked at the thief. The thief's eyes were still closed but they could be that for long. He needed to wake him.

The hand that had been resting in the thief's hair move its way to the thief's cheek together with his other hand. The angel cupped his hands around the thief's cheeks and placed a kiss on the thief's lips. He slowly felt the thief wake up and respond to his kiss. The kiss could have gone on forever if something hadn't stopped them.

The angel let out a shout of pain. Something had hit him over his back. The two angels broke away from each other but they didn't come long. Something stopped them from moving to long from each other. It wasn't that hard to guess what it was that stopped them. The thief could feel the handcuffs around his wrists and the angel could feel them against his back. Once again they had been caught or the thief had been caught.

"So you have woke up now," a man said and their eyes found their way to the man that was talking. "Maybe we can go when. We are here to take you two with us. You are not going to get away this time."

"What if we don't want to," the thief said to the man. "We won't go with you." He pulled the angel closer to him like if he wanted to protect him from everything. "I will not let you do anything to us." He held the angel tight against him. Not wanting to let him go.

"You think that you can stop us," the man laughed. "We already have you in our hands and soon we will have the angel you holding in your arms too."

Already have him? How? The angel looked him into his eyes before the angel's eyes dropped to the collar around his neck. The collar was that it? Did they have him because of the collar? No, that couldn't be true. No, he didn't want it to be true.

But he was sure it was because of the collar and the angel knew it too.

"We can't let them have you," the angel whispered in his ear. "We need to get you home. The thing is that I don't know how to get home."

"Home?" he whispered back.

"Yes. This world isn't your home nor is it mine. The dream you had was one of your memories. When you walked trough the portal you memories disappeared and so did mine. But I have had some other dreams or visions saying that we need to get home..."

The two angels were pulled away from each other. Dragged out of the bed by two of the men. They handcuffed the angel behind his back and dragged him out of the apartment and into a car that drove away. Ten minutes later they dragged the thief out of the apartment too and throw him into a car and quickly locked the doors and drove away.

They drove for a long time – how long he didn't know – before they stopped the car. They pulled the thief out of the car and into a building. That was what he saw before they blindfolded him. They led him trough a corridor before they stopped and opened a door. At least he thought that. Soon they hit him in the back and he fell into the room they had opened. He heard they turn the key on. He was once again caught and with out his angel.

He lifted his hand to remove the blind folder. After a wile he succeeded. The room they had thrown him in was small. It had a bed along on of the walls. He went up to it and lay down there. His angel was gone again. What were they going to do with them?

He missed his angel. It had felt right to have him lying in his arms. But what had he talked about before they had parted them. Something about a home... He didn't remember.

He lies on the bed staring up in at ceiling. His mind drifted to the blond angel what not long ago had been resting in his arms. He had felt safe having the angel in his arms.

_With you in my arms  
I feel safe  
you are my angel  
to lead my way  
lead my way home  
I have never felt safe  
you are my haven  
you have become my everything  
you flew into my life  
the day on the roof  
and you stole my heart  
that day you stole my heart  
and you kept it..._

The small poem formed itself in his mind. Would he ever have a chance to give it to the angel? He hoped so...

He hoped he could see the angel soon.

He didn't know what they wanted of him. But he was sure they wanted to have the angel to make sure he cooperated. They had escaped for how long? Will they be able to get away again? Will they hurt the angel? He hoped not but he knew that was to mush to hope. They wanted something of him and the angel was their assurance.

He closed his eyes as a single tear find its way down his cheek. It was his fault the angel was going to get hurt.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** another chapter done. hope you liked it. the poem is mine. really. I wrote ir this Saturday on a party. I got a pen and paper and I just wrote. hope you liked it. anyway thanks for the reviews and please review on this chapter. see you in next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 15**

_Something woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes. What had woken him?_

_His purple eyes took in the room he was in. It was his. But he couldn't find anything that could have woken him up. It must have been a dream. He closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. He was tired._

_Just as he had closed his eyes someone knocked on the door. He sighted and opened his eyes again. He saw that someone tried to open the door but didn't succeed. He had locked his door the night before. He had wanted to be alone. Not that anyone would disturb him but he felt safer if he locked the door._

_The one who was trying to get into his room didn't give up and the knocking got louder. Who ever it was wanted him. If he didn't answered the door maybe the one gave up? No, there was no way that was going to happen. He sighted and left his bed to walk over to the door._

_The lock on the door was really simple and he was surprised that the person on the other side hadn't tried to unlock it._

_He unlocked and opened the door. Outside stood a sad and angry looking Krad. The purple-eyed boy stepped back and let the angel into his room. When the angel was inside he closed the door behind him before turning around too see the angel sitting on his bed staring at nothing with tears in his eyes._

"_What's wrong Krad?" he asked and quickly walked up to the angel, taking one of his hands. "You can tell me."_

_The angel turned his head and let his eyes focus on the dark angel before him. One tear found itself rolling down his cheek. The dark angel reached out and removed it from the angel's cheek because it didn't belonged there._

"_Tell me what's wrong," the dark angel begged the angel sitting on his bed._

_The angel took a deep breath and opened his eyes to speak but no sound came out. More tears began to roll down his cheek._

"_I don't know what to say," the angel said in a weak voice. "My father has decided that I should marry someone..."_

_The dark angel stared at him. The angel will marry someone but whom?_

"_With whom?" he asked the angel. In a way he didn't wanted to know the answer. He knew it wouldn't be him. There wasn't only one reason to that. But the biggest reason must be that the angel's didn't like him at all. He didn't even looked at him if he was in the same room. Of cause he couldn't let his son marry the most hated person in this society. Not that the angel liked him that way either. The angel was the only one that was nice to him and he liked him. But he couldn't help that he loved the angel. Yes he loved him and he could tell himself that but he couldn't tell the angel. He was afraid of losing him if he did. If he lost the angel he would have no one. He couldn't risk their friendship for a stupid crush. And now he already has lost the angel in a way. If he were going to get married why would he stay with him?_

"_With someone I don't like," the angel said breaking the dark angel's thoughts. "My father wants me to marry Riku." The angel let more tears roll down his cheeks before hiding his face in his hands._

_The dark angel stared at him before he sat down on the bed next to the angel and held him in a soft embrace letting the angel cry all he wanted. The dark angel could feel one tear rolling down his own cheek. The angel's father couldn't have chosen a more not suitable fiancée to his son. The dark angel know how much the angel hated Riku. Ever since they had been children the angel's father had forced the angel to play with Riku. It didn't matter that the angel complained about her. Probably the angel's father still didn't know what this Riku had done to his son. The dark angel still remembered that she had to him and the angel._

_The angel had always dragged him with him when he had to play with Riku but that didn't Riku like so she pulled their hair out. And sometime she tied them up in different rooms and hit them until they cried. Sometimes she just tied him up and let the angel look while she hit him or cut his hair. She was evil way couldn't the angel's father se that. How can he tell his son to marry that kind of girl?_

_He could feel the angel calming down against him. He didn't want it but he let go as the angel tried to sit up by himself again._

"_Feeling better?" he asked. The angel didn't look better but there was nothing he could do._

"_A little bit," the angel answered. His eyes were red and the dark angel didn't like the sad look in them._

"_When will the ceremony be?" he asked._

"_In three weeks," the angel answered. "When those three weeks are gone I will be engaged with that bitch. I hate her why did my father pick her?"_

"_I'm sorry Krad," the dark angel said. "I wish I could do something for you."_

"_Just being here helps Dark," the angel said. "Please hold me."_

_The dark angel embraced the angel again and let him fall asleep on him. In three weeks his friend would be out of his reach. The tears he had held in were now rolling down his cheeks. This wasn't fare. Why did the angel have to get marry? He looked down on the angel that was sleeping peaceful in his arms. He looked like he wanted to stay there and not wake up._

"_You will never be mine," he whispered to the angel with tears rolling down his cheek before placing a kiss on his forehead._

**OoOoOoO**

The thief woke up with tears in his eyes. If the angel had been right this was a memory. Was all his memories from that place this sad? How long after this memory had the first one taken place. Had the ceremony of the angel and this Riku taken place? Was the angel engaged or was he free? Not that he could think of that now. He needed to find the angel and get out of this place again.

He rose from the bed and walked up to the door. His hands found the lock and he started to unlock it. But before he was half was the door was opened by a man – a smiling man. The thief stood up and looked the man in the eyes. It was the man that had had the whip earlier. The thief stood shocked before him and didn't react until it was to late as the man put a chain on the collar that still was around his neck. The man smiled and started to walk away from the room with the chain in his had dragging the thief after him.

The man led him to a small dark room. The man's smile didn't disappear as he handcuffed the thief's hands to the wall. The thief couldn't resist. There was something that stopped him. Soon the thief stood tied to the wall his hands were tied right out on each side of him making his body form a cross. The man that had tied him there laughed at him.

"You will not get away this time fallen angel," the man said. "The trick you used last time will not succeed this time. This room is not letting you use magic," a big smile spread on the man's lips. "Wait here I need to get something. Something like a whip and an angel."

The thief looked after the man as he left the room leaving him alone. A whip and an angel. Was he going to use the whip on the angel or on him? What did they want? He didn't know anything. They had said that they wanted some answers from him but what kind of answers did they want?

After some minutes the man came back with the angel. The angel didn't looked well. What had they done to him? The man that had tied him to the wall tied the angel up on the wall that was opposite of his. The man still smiled before once again leaving the room. Was he to get the whip this time?

The thief looked at the angel before him. He looked like he had been hit over and over again. The angel's hair was tangled and dirty; not longer the shining blond hair it once was.

"I'm sorry," the thief said. "This is my fault. They want something for me and I dragged you into this."

The angel looked up at him meting his eyes. Those eyes held the same impression as the eyes in his dram. Sad and angry. But they were not angry with him.

"This is not your fault," the angel said.

They didn't have time to say more because the man that had left them in the room came back holding a whip in his hand. The smile was still on his lips and he let the whip touch the thief's chest. Once, twice... three times he let the whip get in contact with the thief's chest before he stepped up to the thief and placed a hard kiss on his lips. The angel stared at the thief and the man kissing him. Was that man sick or something? He saw the man take a step back from the thief and let his fingers trace the wounds he had caused with the whip then licking the blood of his fingers, laughing. How long will this go on? Who was the man going to torture him or the thief? Or both? They wanted something from the thief were they going to torture him to get the thief to talk about something he couldn't remember. Didn't they know that the thief couldn't remember anything from his old home? 'Cause he was sure it wasn't anything in this world that the thief know and they wanted to know.

"Are you ready to talk now?" the man asked the thief.

"What do you want to know?" the thief said. Not meting the man's eyes.

"I want to know the way to your home."

The thief raised his head and met the man's eyes.

"I don't know the way," he said.

The man quickly turned around and let the whip connect with the angel's chest this time.

"I'm asking you again. How do you get to your home?"

The man's angry eyes met the thief's purple. "Tell me now or your friend here is going to be in a lot of pain." The man raised the whip ready to strike again.

"I have already told you, I don't know," the thief shout. Why didn't he believe him?

The man let the whip connect with the angel's skin to many times to count. The angel's scream brought tears to the thief's eyes.

"Stop please stop," he pleaded. But the man just continued to whip the angel. "Someone please help us. Help the angel please."

The necklace around the thief's neck started to shine so did the ring on the angel's finger. He felt something getting tighter around his neck not letting him breath. Soon the pressure disappeared and let him breath again. Looking down he saw the collar that had been around his neck lying on the floor. He could also move his arms meaning that they weren't tied to the wall anymore. The thief could see the same thing happen to the angel. But when the bounds around his wrists disappeared he fell to the ground. The man with the whip started at the two angels like they had done something impossible.

"You can't do this," the man said staring at the thief as he walked up to the angel. "You can't use magic in this room. You can't."

The thief looked down on the angel before picking him up and let his wings out to fly away from the building. He ran from the man with the angel in his arms. Holding him close not wanting to drop him. As soon as he found an exit and he was out he let his wings carry them to the sky and to the angel's apartment seeing that he couldn't take the angel to his.

At the angel's apartment he lay the angel on his bed and looked for something to clean the wound with. The angel lie on the bed as his blood made the cover change color from white to red...

The thief soon came back and started to clean the unconscious angel's wounds.

Soon they were clean and he lay the angel under the cover that he had replaced with a new before he lay down beside him letting his arm embrace the angel.

This reminded him much of the dream he had had. If it was true the angel was engaged and not to him. Tears were once again rolling down his cheek and disappeared in the angel's hair. If they were going home he will lose the angel but could they stay here now?

"We must find a way to get home," he whispered in the angel's ear before placing a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep too.

In his sleep the thief's hand found its way to the ring on the angel's finger. None of the angel's noticed the light the ring gave away. But it formed a ring of light around the thief's finger.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Chapter 15 and soon this story will be over I think. they will soon get "home". And Krad's engagedment was just something that poped up in my head. anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. untill next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 16**

The angel slowly woke up. The sun was shining in his face. It had found a way in through the window.

He found himself lying in his bed but how he had end up there he didn't know. Someone had cleaned and bandaged his wounds too.

He tried to sit up only to find out that something was holding him down.

One second he was about to panic – had they captured him again? – before he saw that the thief was lying beside him.

The angel turned around and studied the sleeping thief. What scared him was the trace of tears he could see on the thief's cheeks. The thief had cried, but why? What had made the thief cry? A new tear was rolling down the thief's cheek. The angel reached out and removed it, touching the thief's soft skin. When he felt the soft skin under his fingers he didn't want to lose contact with it but he removed his hand anyway. He felt that he wasn't supposed to touch the thief. That he did something wrong if he did. But he wanted to. He wanted to touch the thief.

One of his hands was lying near one of the thief's. The hand he had the ring on. A small light caught his eyes. A small light surrounding on of the thief's fingers, around his ring finger. The one around his finger shine too, was there a connection?

He took the thief's hand and tried to touch the light around the finger but he couldn't feel anything. The ring of light around the thief's finger was something he didn't understand.

The thief turned and the angel lost the hand he was holding. The thief had turned so he lies on his back.

On the thief's chest the angel could see three angry red marks. Marks from a whip. The wounds weren't cleaned. The thief had probably just cleaned his wounds and forgot of his own.

The angel tried to get out of the bed to get something to clean the thief's wounds but as soon as he moved to leave the bed the thief moved and throw his arms around his waist preventing him to move. The angel turned his head to look at the thief again seeing that the thief was still asleep. The angel sighted why was the thief behaving like this in his sleep? Why did the thief stop him from leaving the bed? He sighted once more and before he lay himself down on the bed again. As soon as his head on the pillow the thief came up closer to him almost lying on him.

The thief held him tight and he could see tears rolling down the thief's cheeks. He needed to wake the thief up. He didn't like to see the thief cry.

"Dark," the angel said. "Time to wake up."

The thief didn't move but a small sound came out from his lips.

"Come on Dark wake up. We can't lay here. What if they find us again?"

The thief slowly opened his eyes end met the angel's. When he realized that he almost was lying on the angel he released the angel and moved away from him. A small blush was forming on his cheek. What had he done when he was sleeping?

The angel smiled at the thief. And smiled even more when he saw the thief's red cheeks. The thief was too cute. He reached out and touched the thief's red cheek. Before placing a small kiss where his fingers had been. The thief blushed even more and the angel started to laugh. It felt odd laughing the day after they had been whipped. But he couldn't resist the thief was so cute, pretty, handsome, beautiful... the list was long.

The angel soon stopped laughing and left the bed getting something to clean the thief's wounds with. When he came back he sat down before the thief and started to clean the wounds on the thief's chest.

"Thanks," he said as he cleaned the wounds.

"For what?" the thief asked.

"You helped me yesterday," he answered. "You saved me from the men and brought me here, cleaned my wounds and put me to bed. But you forgot your own wounds."

"They aren't that important," the thief said turning his head away. "Your wounds was more serious and needed to be cleaned."

"Not important?" the angel said. "In a way yours were more serious than mine. The man touched yours with his dirty hands what if the wounds gets worse?"

"It wasn't what bad."

The angel stared at the thief. What was wrong? Why was he behaving like this? The angel had a feeling that the thief was trying to make a distant between them because of something he didn't know. It hurt him. He could feel the thief getting farther and farther away from him.

"What's wrong Dark?" he asked.

The thief turned and looked at him. The eyes looked sad for some reason. He didn't like this. The thief knew something he didn't.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing? Stop lying. Something is wrong. Tell me."

"We need to get home," the thief said and looked away again.

The angel stared at him. They needed to get home. He knew that too but why did the thief look defeated when he said that? Was something waiting for them then they comes home?

"Where is something else isn't it?" he asked.

The thief nodded but didn't say anything. The angel sighted the thief didn't wanted to tell him what he know.

"So we needs to get home," he said just to say something. "Do you have any idée how to?"

A small smile could be seen on the thief's lips before he nodded.

"I had another dream..." the thief said. "We have everything we are needing to get home," the thief stopped talking.

The angel had bandaged the thief's chest and put the things he had used away. When he looked at the thief again he saw that the ring he had seen around the thief's fingers was gone. He walked over to the thief again to make him continue to tell him how to come home. As he walked closer he saw that the light ring around the thief's finger started to shine again. So if he was close the ring was visible.

"How do we get home?" he asked the thief. He saw the thief taking a deep breath. Before he grabbed the angel's hand and started to move it toward the necklace he wore.

Before the ring and the necklace touched each other the angel took his hand back and moving away from the thief before turning around and walked up toward the small table beside his bed picking up the three roses lying there. He held the roses in his hand and walked up to the thief again. The thief hadn't moved from where he had left him. He lifted his hand and let the yellow stone in his ring touching the purple stone in the thief's necklace.

The apartment around them got blurred. The angel locked his eyes in the thief's. The thief's eyes were sad and the angel almost regret touching the necklace. They were going home but was that the best?

**OoOoOoO**

The blue haired boy stormed into the apartment. He had heard that the angels had escaped again he wanted to be sure that they didn't get caught again. The redheaded boy that was living with him came into the empty apartment. The angels weren't there.

The two friends stood in the empty bedroom in the angel's home. Trace of the angels was all over the place but the angels weren't there.

The blue haired boy let his blue eyes travel around the room looking for clues of where the angels could be. His eyes found the small table beside the bed there three roses had lain last time he had been there but now it was empty. The roses were gone. The boy smiled the angels had disappeared.

He smiled and hugged his friend. The angels were free and he was happy just to be there with his red haired friend.

**OoOoOoO**

The world around them started to clear.

They had appeared in a small light room. Two of the walls were only made of glass. The two angels recognized the room. They stood next to the portal they had walked trough a long time ago.

The angel lowered his hand from the necklace around the thief's neck.

"We are home," the thief said. His eyes were sad and his voice was distant. "Lets move out of here." The thief started to move out from the room. It took a couple of seconds before the angel reacted and followed the thief. They walked down the empty corridor. The thief was leading them somewhere the thief didn't know.

Soon the angel started to recognize where they were going. To the throne room.

The walk was quiet. The thief didn't wanted to talk with him and the angel couldn't think of anything to say.

They were soon at their goal and they walked into the room. Inside the room a few people were all with their wings out. Only the angel and they thief had their wings hidden.

"Welcome home," someone said. The angel moved his eyes to see who was talking. He found the person and saw that person was going to say something more but before he could someone attacked him from behind. Small arms found their way around his waist. "My fiancé has come home," a girl voice behind him said. The angel let his eyes find the thief. The sad look in his eyes was even sadder than before and the angel could see a small tear rolling down his cheek before he left the room leaving the angel alone with this person who called him fiancé. Was he engaged? Was that why the thief had behaved strange since he woke up?

Had he lost the thief? That couldn't be true. He broke the embrace of the girl he hadn't seen before storming out from the room. Outside he couldn't see the thief anywhere and he felt that it wasn't the right time to find him either. As he walked trough the corridors his memory of this place came back and he found his way to his old room.

He lay down on the bed feeling lost. And he felt half. Had he lost the thief? The black angel? The fallen angel? Tears were rolling down his cheeks. This couldn't be true.

He heard someone come into the room and walk up to the bed.

"Are you happy that we are getting married?" a voice said. The girl that had hugged him before. He wanted to scream no but no sound came from his lips.

"Of cause you are. Tomorrow we will be engaged cause you disappeared the day before the ceremony was supposed to be held. But I have thought of us as engaged since you disappeared. That was mean of you."

They weren't engaged. There was a small hope. Maybe it wasn't to late for him to get the thief...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** they have got home. at last. hope you enjoyed the chapter. it's a very sad chapter I think. Anyway I think this story will be around twenty chapters. I want to have it done bofore I start school whitch is next week. I hope I succeed. I will answer reviews again it doesn't feel right not to do it. anyway please review see you in the next chapter.

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I'm glad that you have liked the last chapters and I hope you liked this too even if it's sad.

**Devinedragon:** so you like the man with the whip. it was because of you he stayed in the story more than the chapter he was in first. I'm glad that you like this.

**Koway Oceshia:** now you know what happen when they came home at least what happen directly as they came home. what happen later you will see. because of something they can't be together. but they will... happy you like my story.

**Krystean ray:** but I wanted that man to lick the wound. ;P

**neko-nya:** this was the way they got home. hope it was good enough. yes riku is better than risa but I don't like any of them for some reson.

**hittocerebattosai:** I would like to have that necklace too. ;p

**Iarrod:** Glad you likes the story.

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** you think my story is the best story? did I really read right? the cookie was very good

**XMooDRingX:** that shield thing was a good thing. glad you like my story.

**MacLee:** thanks :)

**shadow307:** yes they should be together and they will soon I think. happy you like the story.

**punkergirl-Aira:** been camping fun. glad you still likes the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 17**

The thief sat in a window in his old room. He had gone there after he had walked out from the room, away from the angel. He didn't know if he did the right thing. Now the angel knew what he hadn't had told him. He knew he was engaged and a relationship between them wasn't possible. What he had seen in the angel's eyes when he realized that he was engaged had hurt him. That was why he had left. He couldn't bear see him like that. They had come home and he had lost...

He was left alone but he wasn't surprised about that. As they had gotten here his memories slowly had come back. They were worse than he had thought. Why the angel had left from here he didn't know. The angel was accepted, maybe because he was the king's son. The angel had white wings...

His own wings were out now. Not long ago the angel had called his wings beautiful. Will he think that in a couple of days?

"Don't think about it," he told himself, but it was hard not to.

He had heard something about a ceremony. A ceremony to celebrate the engagement of the angel and Riku. In a way the angel wasn't engaged yet but what could he do? Was it better in that other world? He had found the one he loved could he really leave him again? Was it because of the engagement that he had been able to go trough the portal? Because he had lost the angel?

He felt cold and alone in the room. He hadn't changed his cloths so he still only had the leather pants he had wore when they had captured him the first time. Around his chest the bandages the angel had put over his wounds were. The necklace still was around his neck but that was everything...

He looked over the landscape he only remembered a piece of. A white landscape. A landscape covered with snow. The same color as the angel's wings. Will the angel like Riku this time? He hadn't liked her before but he maybe didn't remember what she had done to him and welcome her with open arms? Not knowing was killing him. He will get his answers at the ceremony. At the ceremony where he will lose his light, his angel... A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked out of the window. He felt lost...

Time flew away as he sat in the window. It wasn't like he cared but the time for the ceremony was soon and he needed to change. He didn't wanted to but it didn't felt right to let the angel see him like this the last time he saw him. Yes the last time. They had come home and he had lost. He had decided to stay away from the angel after the ceremony. It would be the best for both of them. Even if it hurt him to stay away from the angel it would hurt even more if he had to stay close when he had to have Riku near.

He took a shower and tried not to think about the angel. When he was finished he clothe himself in black cloths knowing he would stand out beside the other angels but white wasn't his color. As he had dressed he let his wings out and they fell behind his back. He still ha d an hour before the ceremony so he took a walk trough the corridors.

He let his feet lead the why not knowing where he was going. His feet lead him to a small room in the other end of the castle. His mother's old room.

He went in to the small room. No one had been there since his mother had died. No one dared to walk in to the room. He didn't understand why but it maybe was because of him. They didn't dare touch anything when they had visited his mother when she was alive just because he had had a son like him. Before he had been born his mother had been popular and have had a lot of friends but since she gave birth to him they abandon her. No one knew who his father was except his mother and she died before she could tell him who it was. She died a year before she would have told him. She had promised to tell him on his twelfth birthday but that didn't happen. A few days after his elevens birthday she passed away... and no one was left to tell him who his father was.

The thief looked around in the room. For the first time since they had come back he felt home. He had lived in this room until his mother had past away. Here had he felt loved. After his mother's death they had forced him to move to the room he now called his.

It was long ado he was in this room. Before he had walked trough that portal he hadn't been allowed to be near the room...

He walked up to his mother's bed and sat down. When his mother had lived he had sat on this bed and his mother had hugged him making him laugh. But now it was gone. When he sat on the bed he could feel his mother's present in the room.

The table beside the bed caught his eyes. On the table a white letter lay. He reached out and grabbed it. How long had it lain there?

_**Dark**_

_I'm sure you are old now. I was supposed to tell you the truth the day you turned twelve your father wanted that. But since I have gone weaker by each day I done think I will be here when you reaches the age of twelve._

_You father wanted you to now the truth but not too early._

_You are special Dark know that. There is no one like you. Your wings aren't the only sign. They think you don't belong in this place. They can't have more wrong. Your father once told me that in every generation someone special is born and this generation is you. Your father was also a special person. He is not alive anymore. The day you became one he died. No one knows who he was except me. And I can't really tell you neither..._

_Know that he was a wonderful person that I know you are going to be too. Don't let the people here make you sad. They don't know your value. You don't know you value. I don't know your value. But you will find out when the time is right._

_Never let anyone hurt you. Promise..._

_Know that I never wanted to leave you alone. But with me gone and your father is gone you are alone. But know that we will always be near you. Know that you are never alone. We are watching you. You are never alone..._

_**Love **_

_**Your mother...**_

_**Bye my beloved Dark...**_

Dark looked up from the letter. It didn't give him any answers but it helped him feel better.

"Thank you mother," he whispered in the empty room.

He looked at the time and saw that it was time for the ceremony. Time to say goodbye to the angel.

He left the room and let his feet once again lead the way. They know the way better than his brain. He walked through the corridors leading to the room for the ceremony. He was a little bit early but that was better than being late. He didn't want everyone to stare at him when he walked though the door. He walked into the room. It was empty. He seated himself at the back of the room. It was for the best...

**OoOoOoO**

Someone had dragged him out of bed early. Before he had woken up. They undressed him and cleaned him up before he could even think of protesting. They cleaned the wounds the thief already had cleaned. Mumble something like they couldn't trust the thief to clean wounds of someone as important as he. That made him sad. The thief had cleaned is wounds and forgot his own of cause he had done the job carefully.

They dressed the angel in white cloths. Not letting him dressing by himself. That started to annoy him. He could dress himself.

His so-called fiancée was around him all day. Preventing him to see the thief. That was something he wanted. The thief was avoiding him. He had escaped his fiancée and his self pointed guards and found the thief's room. Only to fins it empty and sad. He had felt the thief's sad feeling in the room and they had stabbed his heart as hard as a knife. He hadn't been alone long. Not long after he had found the thief's room his guards had found him and took him back to his room preparing him for the ceremony.

And now it was time. The ceremony was to begin. He was supposed to be in the room at the moment but he was still sitting on his bed.

"It is time," one of his guards said and he got up and walked after the guards.

They walked in to the room were the ceremony was going to be held. Everyone was there even the thief. He tried to catch the thief's eyes but the thief refused to look at him. He sighted and continued to the front of the room there his so-called fiancée was waiting. She wasn't his fiancée yet.

They told them to hold their hands against each other between them. As their hands got closer the angel regret even being in the room. As soon as their hands touch each other their hands flow away from each other. Everyone stared at them. What had happen? The angel looked down at his hand seeing that the ring on his finger was shining he smiled.

"I can't do this," he said loud. "I'm already engaged."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** another chapter done. Not a very good chapter but in a way it was needed. hope you liked it anyway. I had planed for the ending in this chapter for some time now so I was glad I got it up. :) anyway please review.

**Reviews:**

**neko-nya:** He was enganged but in the same way not if that made any since. you kind of got you answer on the other question in this chapter. :)

**hittocerebattosai:** I want to do the same thing. XD

**Koway Oceshia:** there is still hope. I can't put Krad up with someone else for good.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** there is hope. you are right she is a bit scary...

**Iarrod:** yes that was a bit sad that chapter. this too I think.

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** blushes someone think my stoy is best. :) yes that chapter was sad and so was this. why are my chapters so sad?

**Devinedragon:** Riku will not be in the story much more. happy? I don't like her neather but she had a part that was needed in the story. to get it good. haha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings: **will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 18**

Everyone stared at the angel, even the thief. What was the angel talking about? Who was he engaged to? The thief couldn't understand. He sat at the back of the room having his eyes at the angel. Studied him as he stood at in front of everyone beside that Riku. He saw that he wasn't the only one looking at the angel. The angel had everyone's eyes on him waiting for an explanation. The angel met their eyes but didn't say anything.

The thief could see Riku getting angry but no one else seemed to notice it.

"You are engaged!" Riku screamed in the room. Her eyes staring angry at the angel. "Here I have been waiting for you in years and when you comes to me you say that you are engaged!" Riku walked closer to the angel and hit him hard on the cheek.

She would have continued to hit the angel if something hadn't stopped her. In front of the angel the thief now stood. No one dared to hit his angel, no one. The angel's boss had once done it and he had seen it in his dream. When that had happen he had promised himself that no one would hit the angel again if he could stop it. He hadn't been able to stop the first strike but he wouldn't allow her to continue.

The thief felt the angel's present behind his back and it felt good being near the angel again. Staying away from the angel had been wrong. It had hurt him too much. And he was sure it had hurt the angel too.

"You will not hit him," the thief said to Riku. "You have no right to hit him."

"You think you have something to say in this?" she said to the thief. No laughed at the thief. "You don't have anything to say in anything. You are nothing. You are ugly." Riku went on but the thief didn't care. He wanted the angel away from his so-called fiancée.

"He is not ugly," the thief heard the angel whisper behind his back. And a small smile formed on his lips. The angel still liked him a little. He hadn't hurt him too much by staying away.

"I want to talk with my fiancé," Riku said. "I want to know who he is engaged to." She seemed calm but her eyes betrayed her feelings. She was mad.

The angel stepped up beside the thief reaching after his hand.

"Dark is my fiancé," the angel said.

The room become silent. What had the angel said? Was the thief his fiancé? When had that happen? The thief didn't understand either.

"I think you want proof," the angel continued. "I have. Look at his hand see the ring around his finger."

Everyone looked at the thief's hand, even the thief. The angel was right around his ring finger a ring of light was. How had that ring got there?

"That doesn't proof that you are engaged," someone in the room said.

The angel just smiled. "Keep your eyes on the ring around his finger," he said. He let the thief's hand go and begin to walk away from him. When he was at the other side of the room he turned around. Everyone stared at the thief's hand. The ring around his finger wasn't visible. The angel smiled. It had worked the same way as it had in that other world. He stared to walk closer to the thief again. As he walked closer the ring become visible again. There was the proof of them being engaged.

He stepped up beside the thief again and smiled as he looked at his hand.

"I will not tolerate this," a voice behind them said.

The two angels turned around behind them the angel's father stood. The man walked up to the angels and stared at them. He looked at hi son with love and when his eyes walked over to the thief they only held hate. "I will not allow this to happen. I have chosen a bride for you and you will marry her." The angel's father said to the angel.

"You could have chosen someone better," the thief said. "You forced your son to play with her when he was younger. Do you have any idée what she did to him?" the thief lifted his head and stared at the angel's father. "She cut his hair, tided him up and hit him. Look at her now. The first thing she did was to hit him. You think she is suitable for a wife to your son. What kind of agreement do you have with her parents?"

He didn't see it but he felt the angel's father's had connect with his cheek. The slap was hard and he fell to the ground. He felt the angel sit down beside him.

"I will not leave you," the angel whispered in his ear.

The angel looked up with angry eyes. "I will not marry her," he said. "I will not leave Dark. We belong together. If we aren't accepted here we can leave again."

The thief sat up beside the angel. He could see that the angel was serious. The angel didn't want to leave him and he didn't wanted to leave the angel.

They sat together in front of the angel's father and at there back the rest of the citizens sat staring at the angel's father. Were they going to lose their prince again? No they couldn't tolerate this. The people in the room let their eyes wander between the to angel's in front of their king and their king. Their eyes stayed long on the thief. Before the prince had disappeared he had accused them for driven away the thief. Was that true? Was it their fault that the thief had disappeared and soon after the prince? Had they given the purple hair boy a chance to feel home? He answer on that question was a big no. They didn't know the boy their prince was engaged to. They had seen proof of that and they couldn't say that they weren't engaged. The two boys in front of the room belonged together. Was that what the purple hair boy had said true. Had the girl that the prince father chose as a wife for the prince done those things to him?

"The boy is right," A man in the back of the room said. "He will not marry that girl."

Everyone turned his or her heads toward the speaker. "If what the purple hair boy said is true I will not allow the prince to marry that girl. And besides the two boys before us look like they belong to each other. They make perfect couple. Don't you agree?"

Around the room you could hear people agree with the man. Everyone saw that the two angels belonged to each other. Even the angel's father saw that now.

Everyone agreed that the two angels belonged with each other and that they were engaged. This made the thief and the angel happy. They were allowed to stay and to be near each other.

But there wasn't everyone that was happy about that the angel and the thief were together. One pair of angry eyes didn't let the thief out of sigh planning her revenge...

Everyone was happy they had got their engagement they had been after even if it wasn't with the bride they had thought but they were happy with the outcome. After they had congratulated the engage couple they left the two angels alone in the big room.

"Thank you," the angel said as they become alone in the room.

"For what?" the thief asked looking at him like he didn't understand.

"You saved me there you know," the angel smiled. "I'm glad I got you."

"I'm too," the thief said and walked up close to the angel. "I thought that I had lost you forever. Don't scare me like that."

"Me scaring you? You were the one who stopped talking to me. That was hiding from me. You scared me..."

"I'm sorry," the thief said. He lay his arms around the angel and hugged him tight. "I will not do that again. I promise."

"Thank you," the angel whispered in the thief's chest. "I don't want to lose you." He lifted his head from the thief's chest and looked into the thief's face before placing a kiss on the thief's lips. The thief kissed him back and soon they deepened the kiss. Not holding back like they had done before. Feeling the thief's lips against his he feel whole for the first time. He had found his second half. And he was sure the thief felt the same way about him.

When the kiss ended they left the room and walked up to the thief's room. They lie down on the bed and started to kiss each other again missing the other's lips on their own. They only broke away for air until they fell asleep in each other's arms happy.

**OoOoOoO**

She was mad. She would not allow this to happen. It had been so close. She had almost had him. It had been so close... that stupid ugly thing stole her fiancé. She couldn't let him get away with that. Never. The prince had been hers since they had been children. She wouldn't give him up to that ugly ugly thing. No way that was going to happen.

She walked out from her room looking for the prince and his _fiancé_. She found her way to the prince room only to find it empty. What that couldn't be true. Where were they? They had to be in the prince room. They couldn't be somewhere else, could they? They couldn't be in that purple ugly boy's room, could they? No they couldn't. But he felt that it was just where they were so she let her feet lead the way to the purple haired boy's room.

Once there she opened the door and saw the two angel lying on the bed sleeping in each other's arms. That made her feels angrier. She was the one who was supposed to sleep in the prince arms.

He sneaked closer and took out something she had had under her clothes. The moonlight reflected in the long knife blade the girl held in her hand. She walked closer to the bed and to her victim. The two angels didn't hear her as she stood next to the bed smiling.

She smiled at the sleeping angels before placing the knife in the thief's body...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **chapter 18. and it became a cliffe. haha. they got each other but someone doesn't want they to have each other. and we are reaching the end of the story I think. there are still some chapters left. more than one I think but I'm not sure. see you inthe next chapter and please review...

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** thanks. I hope this wasn't a bad idée to make the story a little bit longer...

**hittocerebattosai:** haha. Krad dissed Riku for Dark. haha it's right to push Krad over to Dark he belongs there. :P

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Yes it explained the ring thing in earlyer chapter. I' glad someone noticed it.

**neko-nya:** their reunion didn't turn out that well but I hope it was okej for you. yes he was engaged to two people in a way but he isn't anymore. :P

**Iarrod:** you are right that maybe wasn't a very sad chapter in the way it ended. and this chapter wasn't that sad either was it?

**Devinedragon:** I don't think you like Riku. haha did you have the right feel ing about the engagement? I think you did -

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I think you can say that Dark and Krad is a couple now. I'm so happy you love my story. It makes me so glad each day. -


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 19**

The angel woke up by a scream of pain. He looked up and saw a shadow standing beside the bed. The shadow was smiling he could feel that. But who had screamed? He looked over to the thief and saw that the thief's eyes were open and he could see a lot of pain in them. What had the shadow done to the thief?

A small laugh was heard in the small room and the angel let his eyes walk over to the shadow again.

"Soon you are mine Krad," the shadow said. "When this ugly thing is gone you are only mine."

The angel stared at the shadow. The voice had been a girl's voice. Riku?

His eyes slowly got used to the light and he stared to see the features of the girl beside the bed. The girl had short hair and she was quiet short. Her eyes looked like they shone in happiness. She had done something that made her happy.

A moan of pain made he look back at the thief. He could see that the thief's hands held something in his abdomen. The angel's eyes followed the thief's arms down to his hand. There he saw what caused him pain. The angel opened his eyes wide and his hands went to were the thief's hands were. When he took his hands back he saw that they were red, red because of blood. The thief's blood. This couldn't happen. He had got the thief as his and now he was losing him. He was not going to let that happen.

He got out of the bed and as he did the girl in the room noticed him awake and stared at him. He looked into her eyes and saw that the girl was Riku.

"What have you done?" the angel asked.

"Making sure you are going to be mine," Riku said and kissed the angel hard on the lips. He stood there shocked. The lips were hard and demanded him to respond but he refused. The one he would kiss back to was the thief and he lay dying on the bed.

The angel opened his eyes wide when he remembered the thief and broke away from Riku.

"You will never have me," the angel said and walked up to the thief that was lying on the bed.

The angel lifted up the thief in his arms and carried him out of the room. He could feel Riku's eyes at his back as he left but he didn't care. What he cared about right now was the thief in his arms.

"You most survive," the angel whispered to the thief. Tears found their way down his cheeks. He almost ran through the corridors looking for the way to the doctor. The thief needed help and that quickly.

The angel didn't dare look down on the thief. He didn't want to lose the thief. Not when he had finally got him…

He soon found the doctor room and knocked hard on the door. Not a sound was heard. He knocked again. He heard something move on the other side of the room and he knock again to make the one on the other side of the door to hurry up.

They door slowly opened. Too slowly for the angel's liking.

On the other side of the door an old man stood. He stared at the angel and then at the thief in the angel's arms.

"Help him," the angel pleaded.

The man looked at the thief again before he took him from the angel's arms before walking into his room again. Before the angel could walk in after him the man shot the door closed and locked the door leaving the angel alone on the outside.

The angel stared at the door letting his tears roll down his cheek. He had been close to lose the thief many times but now it felt like he was losing him for ever. The thief didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve getting hurt. What the thief deserved is happiness…

He stood with his back against wall staring at the door to the room were the thief was fighting for his life.

Tears were rolling down his cheek but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was on the other side of the door. The thief was the only thing he cared about. He couldn't live without the thief…

**OoOoOoO**

The girl didn't know what to do. The prince had left the room with that ugly thing not long time ago. How could he care about that thing?

She stood alone in the room. The thing's room. She opened her eyes wide. Why was she still in the room? She couldn't be here? She couldn't stand that thing so way did she still be in his room?

With wide eyes she ran away from the room. She wanted to scream. She had been in that ugly thing's room. She couldn't stand that.

She quickly ran to her room were she lay down on the bed smiling. She had done it. The ugly thing was soon gone.

She laughed loud as she lay on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling. Soon no one was in the way for her getting the price that was hers. The prince.

She was happy that her only threat was gone.

_You will never have me. _The prince words hit her. What had he meant? Of cause she will have him. He didn't have anything to say about that. He belonged to her and he had belonged to her ever since they had been kids. When they were small she had been so mad at him for bringing that ugly thing with him every time.

What that ugly thing had said in that room was somewhat true. She had cut the prince hair but not as much as that ugly thing's hair. She couldn't let someone see what she had done. But he had had to be punished when he brought that ugly thing with him to her. But sometimes she couldn't cut his hair that would have been noticed and she didn't want that so she started to hit him. Not much it was funnier to hit that ugly thing. No one would have said anything if that ugly thing had got hurt. She had thought it was funny to bind the thing's hands together over his head and see him cry. Begging her to realise him and to the prince to help him. But the prince could never do that. She had made sure of that. Every time the prince had tried to help the thing she had hit him harder making the prince back away just looking at her when she hit the thing. She had done the same thing to the prince but at that time she had had the thing bound somewhere else. She hadn't hit the thief as hard as she had hit the thing.

She smiled as she thought about it. She liked those memories.

What she had done this night felt as good as it had felt those days when she had hit the thing when they were kids. It had felt good to hurt the thing again. That thing didn't belong in this place and he should have stayed in that place he had gone to.

When she had heard that the thing had disappeared she had become happy. But when she had heard that the prince had disappeared to she had become scared that he had gone after the thing. And her fears had been true. The prince had gone after the thing.

But she will not lose to that thing and she had made sure of that this night.

"The prince is mine," she laughed in the silent room.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel sat outside the door. He had not heard anything from the room. He had no idée if the thief was alive or not. The tears still rolled down his cheeks. He didn't notice anything around him. Not notice when someone passed him or when someone tried to talk to him. When they didn't get an answer from him they gave up.

The angel's eyes didn't let go of the door. Waiting for someone to say that the thief is going to be alright. That he would make it. But nothing happen.

He started to get worried. He needed someone to tell him that the thief was going to make it and he needed to know it now.

The whole day passed and he didn't hear a sound from the room in front him. He stared to give up hope. What should he do if the thief didn't make it? He didn't know if he could survive if the thief didn't make it. The thief had to make it.

He felt someone touch his shoulder.

He let his eyes leave the door and looked up at the person that had touched him.

With the tears rolling down his cheeks he tried to focus on the person that had touched him. He looked into the eyes of the person. The eyes that belonged to his father…

"What's wrong Krad?" his father asked.

"Dark…" he started. "Riku stabbed him." The angel looked away from his father. He needed to know if the thief will survive.

"Krad, he is strong he will make it."

The angel looked up in his fathers eyes. "I hope you are right," he said. "I don't want to lose him again."

His father was on his way to respond as he got interrupted by the door in front of them opened and the doctor came out.

He stood before the angel and looked him in the eyes. The angel stared back.

"He will survive," the doctor said.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **everyone thought that I was going to kill Dark. why should I do that? he will survive are you happy now? haha. hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have spent the whole day writing it. (not when I looked at finnkampen or I had on on the background and looked when I felt like it :) haha.) anyway please review...

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** she didn't killed Dark only stabbed him. cliffies are anoying I know... but they are fun to write XP

**neko-nya:** It would have been funny if she had stabbed Krad but it didn't fit in in this story so she stabbed Dark. :P

**Iarrod:** no that chapter wasn't sad. I didn't kill Dark happy? (don't kill me) :P

**hittocerebattosai:** I had to stop that chapter like that or this chapter would be useless. but I updated four time this week this is a record for me. :)

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I have updated can I have that cookie? haha. :P but Dark survived the stab. I must come up to do something to Riku. she should be punished for stabbing Dark...

**Devinedragon:** was this soon enough? please say it was. I wasn't home yesterday (was on Liseberg) so I couldn't write yesterday. but I updated today...

**XMooDRingX:** calm down Dark didn't die... so you can be calm I won't kill Dark... I think :)

**Banzaiinu1:** I understand that you don't like yoai I didn'tlikethat before I started to read D.N. Angel fanfics. I'm glad you desided to read just my story. :) hope you continue to read this story.

**ShadowIcePrinsses:** calm down I didn't let him die. I would never do that. I hope I updateded soon enough for you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 20**

"Can I see him?" the angel asked.

"He is sleeping right now and he needs his rest. Come back later when both you and him has rested a little," the doctor said.

The angel didn't want to rest he wanted to see the thief. And he wanted to see him now. Maybe he needed to sleep but he couldn't do that if he at least saw the thief once before. So he could see for himself that the thief was going to be well.

"Can't I just see him before I rest?" he asked. He looked at the doctor and saw that he was about to say no so he quickly continued. "I will not be able to sleep if I don't see him. Please let me see him... he is my everything..."

The doctor looked at him before his eyes moved to the person beside the angel. The person did a sign the angel couldn't see. The doctor moved his eyes back to the angel and nodded.

"You can see him but only for a minute," the doctor said and opened the door to the room where the thief was.

The angel walked in to the room. The room was dark; it had only one lamp was on. The lamp beside the bed where the thief lay. He walked up to the bed and saw that the thief slept peacefully. He sat down on the bed beside the thief careful not to disturb the sleeping thief. He reached out and touched the thief's pale cheek. Tears once again found their way down his cheeks. He had been so close to lose his dark angel. The thief had a bandage around his abdomen. The bandages were clean and that made the angel breathe out the thief didn't bleed anymore. In his chest three wounds still was visible and the angel didn't liked that. He didn't want the thief to have any wounds. He didn't deserve any.

He felt someone coming up behind him and he know his time was up. He leaned closer to the thief and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I will be back soon," he whispered before he left the bed and look at the person that had come into the room. It was the doctor.

"You need some sleep," the doctor said. "You can come back when you have rested a bit. He will be all right."

The angel nodded and left the room. Outside the room his father stood waiting for him. He nodded at his father saying he was all right before he started to walk down the corridor to his room to take a nap. He came about two steeps before he collapsed on the floor.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying on his bed. How he had gotten there he didn't know. What he knew was that he had seen the thief and he was going to survive. He had left the room where the thief had been and then everything went black.

He moved his head and saw that he wasn't alone in the room. In the shadow in on of the corners a person stood staring at him. When the person realized that he had found him he could feel that it smiled and walked over to the door. When the person left the shadow he saw whom it was. The one he never wanted to see again. The one that had hurt the thief. The one he hated most. It was Riku.

He followed her with his eyes as she walked over to the door. Once there he heard her lock the door and saw her turn around smiling at him.

He couldn't do anything but stare as she walked over to the bed toward him. Her feeling came like a storm to him. She was happy like she had done something that had made her the winner. Did she not know that the thief was going to be all right? Probably not. He was going to make sure she didn't found out either.

He stared at her as she clamed into the bed lying herself over him. He stared to feel scared. He tried to move away from her only to realize that she had bound his hands to the head of the bed. Now he got really scared. What was she going to do with him?

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly. He didn't want her to know he was scared.

"You belong to me and nothing can change that now. Your little fiancé is gone. The ugly thing is finally gone and will never come back again," she let out a small laugh before taking something out from behind her back and placed in his moth gagging him. "I will not let you scream for help or anything not even pleasure. I'm sure you will want to scream in pleasure. But that would bring people here and we don't want that, do we?" she paused and touch his cheek as she sat down on him. "Now it's just you and me like we want it."

The angel stared at Riku. She was mad, really mad. He didn't like not being able to do anything about this situation. He was bound to the bed and gagged, what could he do? He felt her fingers walk down on his chest. He wanted to scream. She bent down and started to lick him. He felt her tongue slowly move over his chest. This couldn't be true. He wanted it to end. The only one that was allowed to touch him was the thief and not this crazy bitch. He stared to turn to make her fall off him. He succeeded she fall of him and down to the floor. When she came up she was mad. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

"You belong to me don't think anything else," she said staring him in the eyes. "And I will not let you go. I have been promised you since we were kids and I will have you." The bitch laughed. The angel stared at her he felt the bound around his wrists loosing a little so he started to unknot the knots on the rope that bound his hands to the bed. Before the bitch realized what he had done his hands were free and removed the gag that she had placed on him. He left the bed on the opposite side. Now the bed stood between the angel and the bitch.

"I don't belong to you," the angel said. "And I never will."

The bitch looked at him with angry eyes.

"The only one I belong to is the fallen angel... Dark," the angel said. "There is nothing you can do about that. I belong to Dark and he to me. You don't fit in the picture and I'm sure my father has something to tell you. He knows that you tried to kill Dark."

"Tried?" the bitch said. "That ugly thing is out of the way."

"No," the angel said. "He is still alive and I will not let you get near him again. You will never be near him if I have anything to say in this."

The bitch was about to say something but a knock on the door cut her off. The angel ran to the door and unlocked it before the bitch had moved an inch. Outside the door his father stood.

"Riku is in the room," the angel said. "Please take her out of here I don't want to see ever again."

his father looked at him before he found to guards and let them into the room arresting Riku. When she passed the angel he looked him in the eyes.

"You belong to me," she said one more time before they lead her away.

"What is going to happen to her?" the angel asked his father.

His father looked down on him. "We will decide that later. When you have calmed down a bit." He hugged the angel and stepped into the angel's room leaving the angel outside.

The angel's thoughts went to the thief. He needed to see him again.

His father came out of the room again holding the rope that the bitch had bound his wrist to the bed. His father lifted the angel's arm and saw marks from the rope on the angel's wrist.

"What did she do?" his father said looking the angel in the eyes.

"She bound me to the bed... please I don't want to talk about it," the angel said. "I want to see Dark... I need to see him to calm down." his father looked at him before he gave the angel a hug.

"Go and see Dark," his father said and let the angel go.

The angel left his father outside his room and walked back to the doctor's room where the thief was.

When he reached the room he went in without knocking. The thief was alone in the room and lie on the bed where the angel had seen him the last time. He walked up to the bed and sat down beside the thief careful not to wake the thief up.

He tock one of the thief's hands in his only too see something red trickle down his arm. Blood? He looked for the source for the blood and found a cut along the thief's upper arm. Under the thief's arm a small note lay. The angel removed the not and lay it beside the bed. He walked away from the bed to find something to clean and bandage the wound with. He soon got back to the bed and slowly started to clean the wound. When the wound was clean he bandaged the wound. When he was done he put the things away again.

When he came back to the bed he sat down and kissed the thief on his forehead. The moved his head so their lips met each other's before he sat up again and reached out to read the note he had removed from under the thief's arm.

_**Next time he will die...**_

The note fell from the angel's hand and landed on the floor. The note wasn't signed but he didn't need a sign to know who had written it. His eyes went to the thief.

"I will not let her touch you again," he whispered.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Another chapter done and this story is getting way longer than I thought. when I started it it felt like it was going to be about six chapters long. then maybe fifteen and after that twenty. I never thought more than twenty but it looks like it's going to be longer. but school starts tomorrow so I don't know when I can update. I will try to update one more time this week 'couse next week I'm not home. so don't get mad at me. anyway I should stop talking. hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun writing at least when Riku started to lick Krad, haha. please review.

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** I didn't got any good idée what to do with Riku so I decided to put that in another chapter. :)

**hittocerebattosai:** Yes Dark is alive and what to do with Riku i don't now what to do...

**neko-nya:** Riku isn't that smart she just thought about stabbing Dark not were it was most possible for him to die. and if she stabbed the heart its hard for him to survive and I wanted him to survive.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Dark didn't die. I could never kill him. hurt him yes but kill him no. she did become a little bit mad when she realized that Dark was alive.

**Iarrod:** couldn't kill poor Dark. Krad would be to sad if I did.

**Devinedragon:** yes Riku is crazy I like her that way. haha. what's going to happen to Riku I don't know yet I will try to think about something. I got a cookie! hihi (runs away from the computer to eat it were noone disturb her)

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** Dark's alive. and he will be alive for the rest of the story. I got another cookie. (eats it up quickly before someone else takes it)

**KuroNoTenshi7:** Riku is mean I know. ;) I hope you didn't dye of boredom...

**ShadowIcePrinsses:** I don't think Riku will die I don't really know what's going to happen with her but I don't think she is going to die...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 21**

He stayed sitting beside the thief on the bed. Not letting his eyes leave the thief's peaceful face. His hand moved over the thief's cheek without waking him up. In a way he wanted to wake the thief up so he could see his beautiful purple eyes smiling at him. But he knew that the thief needed to rest to recover. As he sat beside the thief he got time to think a lot.

His thoughts came to Riku. How could she have hurt the thief again? When had she done it? Before she had been in his room or after? If she had hurt him after she had been in his room did that mean that she had escaped the guards?

He didn't want that to be true. But if it was it meant that the thief was in danger. Maybe he was in danger to but not as much as the thief. The bitch was determent to have him and the thief was in the way and she needed him out of the way. But he wouldn't allow that. The thief was his and he was the thief's, nothing was going to change that.

A sound behind him made him aware that he wasn't alone in the room. He let his eyes leave the thief's face to look what else was in the room.

Behind him a person stood. The angel's eyes grew hard. Behind him the person he never wanted to see again, behind him stood she, the bitch...

He felt her eyes walk over his body. He didn't like a bit of that. He wanted her gone. He had thought that he didn't need to see her ever again. But he had been wrong. The proof of that was right there in the room.

He stared at her as she walked toward him. He didn't move. He didn't want to leave the thief.

One meter away from him she stopped and stared at him. His hand had found the thief's. He felt safer holding the thief's hand, both for himself and for the thief.

"I should had known I would find you here," the bitch said. "Did you see my note?" she asked. "I see you have," she smiled at the small mote lying on the floor. "I have come to do that now. It's time to get the thing to disappear," her smile got bigger. "It's good that you are here to see it but I'm not going to let you interfere. So leave the bed now so I can do what I'm here to do. When I'm done we can get married like we was suppose to be."

The angel just stared at her. Not moving an inch. He was not going to let her kill the thief. The hand he held the thief's hand he held the thief's hand in harden around the thief's hand, not letting go.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to leave Dark to be killed by you."

The bitch eyes grew angry. "You can't say no to me! You are mine and you are going to obey me!" her eyes were hard when she were looking at him but when her eyes changed direction to the thief her eyes flashed.

The angel didn't like that. He wanted to have her out of the room. And that now. "No one tells me what to do except me," he said. "I will not allow you to get near Dark. You have hurt him enough."

"I have hurt him? You can't hurt a thing. Not an ugly thing. That thing stole you from he and for that the thing is going to die."

"He is not a thing. He is a person like you. If you are a person, I'm not sure about that. But he is definitely not a thing."

"I don't care he stole you from he," she said. Her eyes that were meeting his were hard.

"He is a thief," the angel whispered and let his eyes walk over to the thief's face again. He had been a thief in that other world. How came he had been a thief? "He stole something from me."

"See he is bad and we belong together. Leave the bed and let me do what I'm here to do."

"Never," the angel said. I will not let you near him. What he stole from he was my heart." He stood up and walked up to the bitch. "You are leaving this room now," he said. "I don't want to see you ever again," he tried to grab her arm but she let her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

**OoOoOoO**

He opened his eyes slowly. Something hurt. He tried to focus his eyes. Slowly he could see the ceiling above him. He didn't recognize it. He felt that someone talked about him. He couldn't hear what they said.

He moved his head so he could see if anyone else was in the room. He didn't know if the persons were in the same room or outside.

What he saw made him want to disappear.

Not long from the bed the angel stood kissing Riku. He did love Riku, he was nothing. He kissed her in the room he lay. He wanted to cry but he would not let the angel or Riku to find out that he was sad. He closed his eyes again. He didn't want to witness the one he loved kiss another person...

"What are you doing," he heard the angel shout. "You are leaving now. I'm don't want to see you near Dark or me ever again. Do you understand?"

The thief open his eyes again and looked over to the couple. The angel looked Riku in the eyes. But there was no love in his eyes only hate. Maybe the angel didn't like Riku.

"Angel," the thief whispered. He remembered that that was what he first had called the angel before he had known his name.

The angel turned his head and looked at the thief. His eyes changed from being filled with hate to be filled with love. The doubt he had when he saw the kiss disappeared. He angel smiled at him and he felt his own lips twitch and started to smile.

Behind the angel he could see Riku become mad. He could see her plane something. That she wanted to hurt the angel.

Almost to late he saw her make her move. She sized something behind her back and started to move toward the angel that was now sitting at the bed beside the thief.

He reacted before he knew. He pushed the angel of the bed and tackled Riku so she fell to the floor with him over. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head pinned to the floor.

"You will not hurt him," he said looking her in the eyes.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she screamed. "You are not allowed to touch me. Let me go."

The thief didn't let her go. Behind him the angel stood up and looked him in the eyes before he walked toward the door to get some guards.

The thief let his eyes met Riku's eyes. He could feel her feelings toward him without having the angel's gift. She hated him. More than hating him. But he didn't care. He didn't like Riku either.

The two people in the room stared at each other not moving an inch. The thief was waiting for the angel to comeback.

Soon the thief could hear the door open. He didn't let his eyes leave Riku but he knew that it was the angel that had walked into the room. But he wasn't alone. When the guards the angel had brought grabbed Riku's hands he let her go and stood up.

As soon as he was on his legs he felt the angel's arm around his waist holding him tight.

"We are sorry that she came here," one of the guards said. "She escaped from us and disappeared. We are happy that you found her. We are going to make sure she is not bother you again."

They bound Riku's hands behind her back. And led her away from the room. Before they were outside he turned her head and started at the thief. "You will not get away with this," she said.

The arm around the thief's waist got harder and he was pulled closer to the angel.

When the two angels were alone in the room the angel turned the thief around so they was face to face.

The angel touched the thief's cheek. As he did the thief closed his eyes to feel the touch even more. He could feel the angel lean closer let their lips touch each other in a small kiss. The thief let his arm move around the angel's waist pulling him closer. The angel's arms found their way around the thief's neck.

The kiss lasted until they pulled away for air.

The thief let his head fall to the angel's shoulder and felt a tear roll down his cheek once again. He had been to close to lose the angel.

"Don't do what you did ever again," the angel said. "You scared me when you attacked that bitch. She stabbed you not long ago and you tackle her to the ground."

"She was about to attack you," the thief mumbled. "I had to do something."

"It's alright but don't do it again." the thief looked up from the angels shoulder and nodded.

As he did the angel lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

"You need to rest," the angel said. "You are hurt and I'm not going to allow you to over do yourself."

He placed the thief on the bed and pulled the cover over him. "Rest now," he said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked.

The angel looked him in the eyes. "If you want me to," he said.

The thief nodded. "Yes," he said and moved to make place beside him for the angel.

The angel sat down beside him on the bed and the thief frown. He wanted the angel to lie down beside him.

He grabbed the angel's shoulders and dragged him down so their lips touched again. He smiled as he moved to make more place for the angel tricking him to lie down on the bed. When the angel was on the bed the thief placed his hand around his waist.

When they broke the kiss the thief smiled. "Now I have you were I want," he said and lie down placing his head on the angel's chest making him stay in the bed with him.

The angel stared at the thief and sighted before he fell to sleep too with his arm around the thief...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** another chapter out this week. I will not be able to update next week. maybe on the weekend if I'm not to tired. I will be in Dalsland with no computer acces. I maybe can write there if I have the time but I don't know. anyway this chapter wasn't very good but I hope you enjoyed it anyway...

**Reviews:**

**neko-nya:** yes Riku is a little bit psychotic. maybe to much but I don't think she will be in the story much more.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** something is going on. what? I don't know yet...

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** haha. yes we have a nice combination. riku is a litte bit to psychotic maybe...

**KuroNoTenshi7:** Riku got arrested and got away. but now she is arrested again.

**devinedragon:** to say the truth this is the longest story I ever have written... if Riku is on the run... you got your answer to that in this chapter.

**Koway Oceshia:** how riku could get to the thief that quickly you got that answer in this chapter. she is a little bit determined to have the angel...

**hittocerebattosai:** I will punish her in some way...

**Banzaiinu1:** so you like that riku is carzy. but she maybe are a lttle too crazy.

**punkergirl-Aira:** You are not alone hating riku. she is a real bitch in this story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 22**

The angel woke up by a warm feeling. He opened his eyes end saw the thief's head resting in his chest. He smiled. The thief had tricked him to lie down on the bed and made sure he wasn't leaving. His hands were around the thief's waist and the thief held his hair in a firm gripe.

The thief's face was peaceful. The angel studied the thief. He had gone through a lot in his life. He deserved to be happy. Deserved to be safe. But as long as Riku was around he wasn't.

The thief moved but didn't woke up…

The angel didn't want to wake him but he needed to get out of the bed. He slowly untangled the thief's hand out of his hair and slowly moved the thief's head to the pillow. As he started to move to leave the bed he felt something pull him in his hair. He turned around and saw that the thief's eyes were open.

"Are you trying to leave me?" the thief asked not letting the angel's hair go.

"No," the angel said. " I just didn't want to wake you up."

"It's the same thing," the thief said and frowned.

"No. I needed to stretch my legs and you looked so peaceful I didn't wanted to wake you up," the angel said and leant closer. "I don't want to leave you my fallen angel." The angel let his lips touch the thief's and they shared a small kiss before the angel broke it and left the bed. He stood beside the bed watching the thief.

The thief lie on the bed watching the angel that stood beside the bed. The room was dark but he could see the angel as if it was daylight in the room.

The angel's hair was down and it was shinning like it had the first time he had seen the angel.

The angel sat down on the bed again and pushed the thief down on his back. Then he started to examine the bandage around the thief's abdomen. When he saw no blood he smiled. The thief was really going to be fine. His eyes moved to the bandage around the thief's arm. Even there he saw no blood.

"You still need to rest," he said. " Your wounds seams fine but I'm not going to let you over do yourself."

"You don't remember, do you?" the thief said. "I'm a fast healer." The angel looked at his chest there three whip marks still was visible. "Wounds I have got in this world heal faster than they I have got from somewhere else. Even the doctor said that." The angel looked at him doubting what he had said. "Take the bandage of and see for yourself," the thief continued. The angel didn't do anything do the thief sat up on the bed and started to unwrap the bandage around his abdomen. Before the angel could react the bandage was gone.

The angel lent closer to look at the wound. All he could see was a faint scar. The angel looked up into the thief's eyes. The thief had started to unwrap the bandage around his arm too. Under the bandage a small mark was left. He had been right. He healed fast here.

The angel reached out and touched the small mark. It wouldn't leave a scar after it had healed some more. The stab wound in the thief's abdomen would leave a small scar.

The angel's hand found its way to the whip marks. "To bad those won't disappear," he whispered. His own marks had started to heal the moment they had got here but the thief's had kind of stopped healing when they had got here. It was like it was something wrong with them…

The thief placed his hand above the angel's. "Someday they will," he said and smiled.

**OoOoOoO**

"Have you heard anything about the black angel?" a man said in a dark room. In front on the man three men stood with their heads bowed.

"They have him," one of the men in front of the man said. "We were close to get him but he got help from an angel."

"An angel," the man said. "Which angel?"

"The king's son…" one of the men said.

The man smiled. "I want both of them." A small laugh escaped from the man's lips…

**OoOoOoO**

The thief and the angel were once again lying on the bed. The thief rested his head on the angel's chest and held his arms around his waist. The angel had his arms around the thief holding him close.

As the thief fell asleep the angel noticed that the ring around the thief's finger – the ring of light – was changing color. The lighting had been silver like the ring on the angel's finger but it started to become darker and more solid. It started to have the same color as the necklace around the thief's neck.

He studied the ring as it slowly become solid. A stone slowly grow out of the black materiel. A purple stone.

The ring stopped shine but it still was on the thief's finger. The angel reached out and touched the ring. It was solid under his fingers. It was almost identical to his ring except for the color. His was silver with a yellow stone, the thief's was mad of some dark material and had a purple stone.

A small notice made him look into the room. The door slowly opened and one of his guards came into the room.

The guard saw the two angels on the bed and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but you are needed in the throne room," the guard said. "Both of you."

The angel gave a small nod before the guard left the room.

The angel sighted. He had to wake up the thief – a thing he really didn't want to do – and to go to the throne room to do something.

He placed one of his hands on the thief's cheek. Slowly stroking his fingers down to the thief's moth. "Time to wake up my dark angel," he whispered in the thief's ear. He felt the thief move and he placed his lips on the thief's, waking him up by a kiss.

Before they deepened the kiss the angel moved away looking into the thief's eyes. "We need to go," he said. "They want us in the throne room."

The thief started at him disappointed but started to move out of the bed. The angel climbed out of the bed after the thief staring at the thief. He couldn't help it. The thief was too beautiful for his own good.

"What are you staring at," the thief asked when he noticed the stare.

"Nothing," the angel said and looked away. He was thankful for his long hair at that moment because he felt his cheeks become red.

"Are you sure?" the thief said and grabbed the angel cheek. He turned the angel's head so he could look into his eyes. "Why are you blushing if it's nothing?"

The angel started to blush even more. "We need to go," he said trying to change the subject. The thief lifted his eyebrow but didn't say anything before he realised his gripe he had on the angel's cheek.

The angel didn't move as the thief found a shirt and got dressed. When he was done the thief turned to the angel again. "Aren't we suppose to leaving?" he asked.

The angel only nodded before he walked toward the door grabbing the thief's wrist on the way.

"Do you know why we are needed in the throne room?" the thief asked as they walked down the corridor.

The angel shook his head. "We can only guess," he said.

They walked in silence down the corridor toward the throne room. Behind them the guard that had told them to go to the throne room went.

After a vile they reached their target and they walked into the throne room.

The room was full of people. Everyone was there.

Seeing everyone with their wings out made them realized they hadn't their out. They quickly summoned their wings and black and white feathers fell to the floor as their wings came out.

In front of the room the angel's father stood and gave them a sign to walk up to him. They looked at each other before they started to move toward the angel's father. Once there they saw that Riku stood in front of all people with her hands bound behind her back. She stared at the thief with so much hatred that he had to take a steep back. The angel noticed that and looked at his old fiancée. He saw the hatred she was directing on the thief. She had hurt him one time too much for the angel's liking. The angel placed his arm around the thief to protect him. "She will not get a chance to hurt you again," he whispered in the thief's ear. The thief nodded and let the angel pull him closer.

"We have gather here to decide what we are going to do with this girl," the angel's father said. "What have happen here the last few days, we don't want to happen again."

They heard agreement from the crowd.

"If what my son and his fiancé has said it had gone on for to long. We don't tolerate that kind of thing here."

The thief looked down on the ground. "They don't tolerate that someone hurt someone else in a way that are leaving trace but what they had done to him before he left had been as bad," the thief thought. He didn't dare to say anything. He felt the angel's arm tighten around his waist like he knew what he was thinking. "That will not happen again," he heard the angel's voice in his ear.

The angel's father continued talking but the thief didn't listen anymore. He felt the bitch eyes on him but he didn't looked up. He didn't want to see her again, ever.

The thief didn't looked up from the floor until the angel placed a kiss on his cheek. In front of them the angel's father stood holding a necklace toward them.

"It is you two she has hurt most there for it must be you what are sealing the punishment," the angel's father said. "Place your hands on this necklace."

Both the thief and the angel placed their hands on the necklace and it stared to shine. When it stooped shining they removed their hands. The angel's father walked away from them and toward the bound Riku.

"This is your punishment," he said. "You will wear this necklace and not be able to remove it. You will not be able to use your wings ever again. And you are banded from this world." With that the angel's father placed the necklace around Riku's neck. As soon as it was locked the lock disappeared and made it impossible to remove. Riku screamed as her wings disappeared from her back. The only thing that was left from Riku's wing was a few white feathers that were lying on the floor.

The angel's father told some of the guard to escort Riku to the portal. They obeyed and left the room with a crying Riku.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I got a chapter out this week too. I didn't thought that yesterday. but I finnished the chapter today. this chapter isn't good. it's becouse I didn't write the whole chapter at the same time. I stared this in the begining of the week in Dalsland and continued a little yesterday and finnsihed it today. anyway I got a chapter out. hope you enjoyed it. please review.

**Reviews:**

**Koway Oceshia:** Risa will not be in this. don't like her... I can't kill anyone...

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Riku will not comeback in this story anymore. she is gone for good. I hope...

**hittocerebattosai:** Riku is gone now. she will not come back. happy now?

**XMooDRingX:** I couldn't kill Dark. I'm glad you liked it so much.

**Krith:** yes Riku is a little bit psychotic. I'm happy that you liked my little fanfic. here you had another chapter.

**punkergirl-Aira:** Thank you.

**Krystean Ray:** She is not getting away, (don't kill me) ;)

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I hope I didn't took to long to update. nut I haven't been home this week. first I was in Dalsland and then yesterday I played floorball the whole day.

**neko-nya:** yes Dark saved Krad there. and now riku is gone. :)

**Devinedragon:** It wasn't a trial. you can't call it that but she got her punishment in this chapter. I had a great time in Dalsland. I just got sick on not being able to use my cellphone. it didn't worked where we lived. it work in the forest. :)

**KuroNoTenshi7:** Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 23 **

The angel felt the thief shake beside him and he hugged him closer. He didn't like seeing the thief like this. He wanted to make sure Riku disappeared. He wanted to follow the guards that were leading Riku to the portal. But he didn't want to leave the thief. And he definitely didn't want the thief to see Riku again. She had hurt him one time to much.

He stood in the throne room alone with the thief. The other had left to make sure she would disappear. But he was left with the thief.

He understood why the thief was shaking. That hatred she had looked at the thief with made him scared. And she had already hurt the thief numbers of times. She deserved the punishment she had got. Maybe not to lose her wings. But to leave this world so she couldn't hurt them anymore. He hoped like them she would lose her memory. It would be easier for her if she did. But in a way he doubted that. They had left by there free will. She had to leave as a punishment. Meaning if it really was going to be a punishment she needed to have her memories.

The thief started to move away from angel. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to brake down…"

"Don't be sorry," the angel said. "You had the right to have a break down the way she looked at you." The angel stepped closer and lifted the thief chin up. "She has hurt you and you didn't like the way she looked at you. Even I got scared. So don't be sorry I understood."

The thief smiled and nodded. "Can we leave now?" he asked.

The angel smiled back. "If you want that so yes."

The angel led the thief out of the room toward his. The last time he had been there was when Riku tried to rape him... he didn't want to think about that.

They didn't talk as they walked toward the room. None of them wanted to.

They soon found there way to the angel's room and went in. The room looked like it had done when the angel had left it. The angel could feel the thief's eyes moving around in the room. That's right he hadn't been in here many times. For some reason he hadn't been allowed to be in the angel's room but the angel had been allowed to be in the thief's. He studied the thief as he studied his room. He saw a small smile spreading on the thief's face and the angel moved his head to see what he looked at. Beside his bed he had placed the three roses, which was what the thief looked at. He walked up to the thief and hugged him from behind.

"Found something you liked?" he asked in the thief's ear.

The thief turned around and smiled. "Yes," he answered. "You." He lent closer and placed a kiss on the angel's lips.

After they ended the kiss a note caught the angel's eyes. He left the thief and walked to pick it up.

_**There is not much time for you left. When we find you and the fallen angel you will be gone. We will not lose him again. He belongs to us. And only us. We will find both of you soon and then it will be over... You can't look behind you back even if you know we will come we will take you by surprise... **_

"What is that?" the thief asked.

The angel quickly hid the note so the thief couldn't see it. "Nothing," he answered.

The thief lifted his eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look upset." The angel only nodded. He couldn't tell the thief about the note. He couldn't tell the thief that they were in danger again. Why was everything against them? Why could they never be together just the two of them? Who wanted to separate them and in the same time have them together? "Krad," the thief said. "How are you? You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just stay with me," the angel whispered.  
"Why should I leave you?"

"Promise me that you never leave me," the angel said and hugged the thief.

"I promise," the thief whispered and hugged him back.

**OoOoOoO**

"The not is sent," man said kneeling before another man.

The kneeling man had short black hair wile the other man had long black hair.

"Good," the longhaired man said. "Now he will be overprotective to the fallen angel and stay close to him. That is exactly what we want. It's easier for us to capture both of them if they are together." The longhaired man smiled.

"Yes," the kneeling man said. "Should I tell the men that it's soon time to make their move?"

The long haired man looked at the kneeling man before open his moth. "That would be good. They won't expect us to strike so soon after the note was sent. They will be taken by surprise."

The kneeling man nodded and started to leave the room.

"I want them alive," the longhaired man said. Don't hurt them to much. They must be able to talk."

The kneeling man nodded once more before he left the room leaving the longhaired man alone in the room.

The longhaired man looked after the shorthaired man as he left the room. He will soon have what he want. The fallen angel belonged to them. He wasn't a pure angel. But he wasn't a pure black angel either. He was a fallen angel. Both black and white.

If he captured the son of the king of the white angels too he could make sure that he could keep the fallen angel. The king would want his son back but he didn't care as mush for the fallen angel. So he would only try to get his son out…

This plan couldn't go wrong. The fallen angel was soon his…

**OoOoOoO**

The angel had calmed down but was still hugging the thief. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to.

He stepped away from the thief. He could feel the thief's eyes on him.

"I'm fine," he said. The thief didn't believe him but didn't say anything.

The angel walked away from the thief and sat down on the bed and looked at nothing. After a wile he could feel the thief sitting down beside him. "Are you sure you are fine?" he heard the thief whisper in his ear. "You don't look fine by me. If something wrong you tell me right?"

The angel turned his head so he looked into the thief eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "But I can't tell you." The last sentence was so low that the thief almost didn't hear him. So something was wrong…

The thief looked at the angel as he turned his head again. He needed to have the angel to think about something else. He had seen that the angel had read something. A note? He wanted to see that note but to do that he needed to distract the angel so he could get it from him. He was a thief wasn't he?

He reached out and touched the angel's cheek. The angel moved his head and as he did the thief took his chance and captured his lips with his. He felt the angel respond as he deepened the kiss. As they kissed he made the angel lay down on the bed placing himself over him. He could feel the angel's hand moving up into his hair pressing him closer.

The thief slowly pulled away from the angel and looked at him. "Sleep my angel," he whispered. "You look like you need it."

The angel looked up at him. He looked tired. He nodded and pulled the thief closer again. "You stay with me," he said and placed his arms around the thief's waist before he fell asleep.

The thief looked at the angel's face before he rolled them over so he didn't lie above the angel. As he moved the arms around his waist got stronger but when he stopped moving the angel realised his gripe a little.

The thief slowly reached out to find the note he had seen the angel hide. It didn't take him long to find it.

When he read it his face got pale. He understood why the angel acted like he did. But why didn't the angel tell him? He was as much in danger as he was.

"You are protecting me and I am protecting you," the thief whispered before he fell asleep beside the angel.

**OoOoOoO**

The man looked into the room. He had got his order and he was going to capture the two angels.

The room was dark but he could see to figures lying on the bed. His targets…

He waved his hand to the men he had with him to come in to the room. With small movement of his hand he ordered them to bind the two angels.

His man understood and sneaked up to the bed placing a cloth over the angels' moths. He could se them open there eyes and try to fight them. But the drug on the cloth was too strong. He stared at them as they lost consciousness.

Now the easiest thing was over. Now they needed to get out of here…

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **another chapter done. I had a plan to out it up earler today but I ran out of time. but know I home and have the rest of the day off. now things starts to happen again. Dark and Krad are captured again by mean people... But this time I have tought a little so you will get to knew somethings. somethings will get explaned but I don't tell you what. anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Riku is gone for good. and yes something terrible is going to happen but I don't say what... haha

**Koway Oceshia:** Riku will not harm dark and krad anymore. who that man was you will know soon I don't think you got a clear picture who he was in this chapter. but you will find out soon. Dalsland was great if you don't count the times I got lost in the forest. It was a quick update this time...

**hittocerebattosai:** you're happy why? haha (like I don't know) haha

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I realised he did but I think it's cute. I don't update everyday. but if I don't continue writing as i have one I won't finnish it. I have tried to write storis before but when I get stock I leave it now I go on anyway.

**theangeldark:** I'm glad that you love my story. here was an update hope you enjoyed it.

**Iarrod:** Yes riku is gone and everyone is happy or something... maybe not...

**neko-nya:** I would also be crying if I lost my wings (I want a pair of wings) you have to wait and see what they will do to dark and krad.

**Manami Nakaoki:** you are back. I wondering were you disappeared. hope you continued to like the story...

**Banzaiinu1:** thanks. you think she deserved to lose her wing...you are right she did. she was so mean to them.

**Devinedragon:** Riku will disappear. you kind of found out what happen to her in his chapter. I maybe will put some small thing in there you see her for the last time but I'm not sure.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 24**

When the thief woke up he could feel the cold floor against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in a small cell. He tried to stand up but noticed that his hands were bound. So were his feet. He even noticed that they had chained his wings. Everything had a chain attached to the cell floor.

He studied the chain that lead from his hands to the floor. It was too short to allow him to stand up. He could chose between lying or standing on his knees. He liked neither of the options but decided to lie down.

The floor was cold under him. He didn't wear anything except his pants. They must have taken his shirt vile he was out. It was freezing. He looked up to the window in the small cell seeing that it was snowing and that there was no glass in the window. The only thing that was there was bars.

The chains on his wings were heavy and it hurt every time he moved them. Why did this happen to him? Was it only him they had taken or had they taken the angel too? He hoped they hadn't. The angel didn't deserved to be treated like this.

He heard someone approach his cell. He lay on the floor staring at the door waiting for someone to open. Soon he heard someone taking out some keys and the door slowly opened. On the other side of the door a man with black hair stood. He could see him smile when the man noticed that he was awake.

"So the fallen angel is awake," the man said. "That's good."

The thief just looked at him. He was tired of being caught all the time. Tired of being chained and hurt. He just wanted to be with the angel.

"You have nothing to say," the man continued. He stepped closer to the thief and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

The thief met the man's brown almost black eyes with his purple. He didn't say anything.

"Someone wants to see you," the man said. "Be a nice angel and do as you are told and nothing is going the happen." Still the thief didn't say anything. He just lay there meeting the other man's eyes. He was tired of everything. Why couldn't he and the angel be together in peace? He didn't notice that the man had taken something out from behind his back until he attached it to his neck. Once again he had a collar around his neck…

The man unlocked the chains around his feet but let the chains around his hands and wings be. He only unlocked them from the floor but only to lock them together with the chain from the collar.

The man dragged the thief to his feet. And started to drag him out of the cell.

"Are you ready to meet your supervisor," the man said as they were leaving the cell.

**OoOoOoO **

The angel woke up by a feeling. A feeling that told him that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him with a smile on its face. "So this is the prince of the white angels. You don't look much as a prince to me. Our prince as at least something that says he is a prince. What do you have a ring." The angel sat up and stared the man in the eyes with cold eyes. Eyes that could make even his old boss scared. They were colder than ice. No one said anything against the ring he had one his finger. That ring was connecting him with the thief.

"Be glad that our king wants you unharmed or you would have been in a worse state than you are now." The man said before he took hold of the angel's arm and started to drag him out of the room.

What was going on? Why was he here alone? Where was the thief? Had they taken the thief too or was it just him they had taken? No, they had taken the thief too. But where was he? When they were outside the room the man bound his hand before dragging him down the hallways.

They reached a big room where a lot of people were gathered. What the angel could see was that all of them had black wing. Not the same color as the thief's wings they had coal black wings. He felt small with his white. Was this how the thief felt when he entered a room with people who had white wings. He could understand the thief's feeling better as the man dragged him toward the throne in the room. A man with long black hair sat on the throne. When the man and the angel almost was up beside the throne the man stopped and forced the angel to kneel.

The longhaired man rose from the throne and walked up to the angel. Once he stood in front of the angel he grabbed his chin and lifted his head. The man met a pair of golden eyes with his black.

"Hello my prince," the man said. "You might wonder who I am. I am Safite and you are my assure to keep the fallen angel."

"What?" the angel asked and started to stand up. Quickly hands pull him down again.

"The fallen angel belongs to me." Safite said.

Before the angel could say anything the door opened to the room and a man entered holding a chain in the hand. Behind the man the angel could see something purple. The man that had opened the door stated to walk toward Safite dragging the thief behind him.

When the angel saw the thief he wanted to do something. They had chained everything they could. The angel met the thief's eyes trying to tell him that they would find a way out of here. But he wasn't sure he succeeded to send the message. He watched as the man dragged the thief until he was beside him and forced him on his knees. He could see that they had put a collar around his neck again. He didn't like that. Why did everyone do that to the thief? What did everyone want to do with the thief? What was so special with the thief that everyone wanted him? He didn't know. But he knew that the thief was special, at least too him.

He looked at Safite as he walked up to the thief. He did the same thing he had done to the angel. He grabbed the thief chin and forced him to look him into the eyes.

"Now you are mine," Safite said when the thief finally met his eyes.

"I don't belong to anyone," the thief said.

Safite let his hand connect with the thief cheek. When the thief looked up again a red mark spread on his cheek. A mark that was big as a hand.

"But you do belong to me," Safite said. "I will not give you up now that I have you in my hands. From the time I have known you existed you have belonged to me. Your father knew that."

The thief opened his eyes wide. Did this person know his father? His eyes moved to the angel that was beside him. He looked as chocked as he felt.

"Your father broke the law did you know that?" Safite said smiling. "He did something that is unforgiving. He had you." The man paused. "You are the offspring of a black angel and a white. You are neither a black angel nor a white. You are a fallen angel.

"I know what your father told your mother. He confessed to me exactly what he had said. He had told your mother that you were special. That's right you are but not in the way your mother thought. He also had told her that he was different like you. And there was one that was different in each generation. He lied to her.

"He was not different. He wasn't a white angel. He belonged here. He was a black angel."

"When I belong to no one," the thief said. I'm not a black angel like my father and I'm not a white angel like my mother."

"You belong to me," Safite said. He waved his hand and another man came up behind him handing him a paper. Safite took it and hold it before the angel so he could read.

**_I let King Safite be the guardian of my son Dark until he reaches the age of twenty…_**

The paper was signed but the thief couldn't see what it stood. Under the signature another sentence was written. But before he could read it Safite took the paper away.

"See you belong to me for another three years. And I'm going to keep you."

"No," the angel said. He had been quiet when the man had talked. He wasn't going to allow this man to have the thief. The thief was his and only his. "Dark belongs to me."

Safite laughed. "Just because you have helped him each time I have got him it doesn't mean he is yours."

"So you are the one who has captured him time after time in that other world. For what reason?"

"You are the one who always helped him. My reasons are mine alone and I will not tell you."

"Why would I let you have him if he belongs to me? He is bound to me," the angel said. "He is mine and I will not let him go."

"In what way does he belong to you?" Safite said. "I don't see you have anything that tells me he belong to you as I have. I'm his guardian until he is twenty."

"He is my fiancé," the angel said and held up his hand showing him the ring. "You will find a ring on his finger too."

The man laughed. "Do you think that you are engaged? You two can't be engaged without my word. I'm his guardian and as his guardian I can decide who he is going to marry and it's not you."

The angel stood up before anyone could stop him. "It wasn't only we that decided that we are going to marry each other. There was a force that connected us. You know about that, don't you? If a force has chosen a couple the parent or guardian has nothing to say in it."

Safite looked at the angel. "I know about that but I haven't seen any evidence that there is a force that has been making you a couple. Until I see evidence the fallen angel is mine." With that Safite waved his hand to two guards that stood behind the angel. "Will you escort our guest to his room and make sure he stays there," he said and the two guards grabbed the angel and drag him out of the room with a hand over his moth preventing him from saying anything. Left before Safite the thief stood on his knees. "Take this one down to the cell again," Safite said pointing at the thief.

**OoOoOoO **

**A/N: **another chapter done. I wrote this yesterday but it wasn't very good so I had to change it now in the morning. it's still not good but it's better. hope you liked it. please review

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** yes it got bad again. but I hope there will be some answers soon.

**hittocerebattosai:** riku will not show up again what I know now.

**neko-nya:** yes everyone is after Dark. but there are some explanitions to that in this chapter. and there will come more.

**Koway Oceshia:** no they can't take a break. everyone wants them or Dark...

**Iarrod:** yes they have to go through a lot. but it will soon end. I think...

**nekogirltheanimefreak:**I know they need a break but it just happen... everyone is after them

**half-demon628:** they are too special to be left alone. :)

**Kikyogurl:** I have thought of what you said. and I hope I got you an answer in this chapter. there is a reson for them to be taken all the time. at the moment I have thigs planed out. but there are places in the story I hadn't a clue where I headed. you review helped me a lot when I wrote this chapter thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 25**

The thief lay on the cold floor in the cell they had placed him in. It was the same cell he had been in last time. They had once again locked the chains to the floor and placed chains around his ankles too. He was chained the same way he had been before they had got him too see Safite.

He didn't know where they had placed the angel. He hoped that he was treated better than they were treating him. The angel didn't deserve to be treated like a slave…

What Safite wanted with him he didn't know? There was something more than just he being his guardian. And the second sentence on the note – The one he couldn't read. Or he didn't had the time to read it before Safite removed the note – had something to do with it. There was something Safite wanted of him. With him being here he Safite was going to make sure he got what he was after.

The thief froze. The cell was covered with snow. A small layer of snow lay on the floor of the cell. And some of it lay on him. How long were they going to let him lay in the cell before they fetch him again?

As the thief lay there he thought about the angel. It was his fault once again that the angel was in danger and in the enemies' hands. They wanted him again and because he had been with the angel when they fetched him they took the angel too. Was their life going to go on like this? Be taken by an enemy. Be free. Be taken by another enemy. Be free for some time before they were taken again? That wasn't a life he wanted to live with the angel. He wanted to have a life near the angel with no one disturbing them, hurt them or separate them. All the things that was happening right now. They had disturbed them when they were sleeping – they had taken them – they hurt them, they had put chains on him and lay him in a cell with no glass window in the middle of the winter with snow on the floor. What they had done to the angel he didn't know. They had also separated them or the angel would have been in the same room as he but he wasn't. Why was everyone against them?

He hoped they got him soon because his body started to be numb of the cold. But he wasn't surprised that he was. He was laying on the floor having just pants on him. There was no surprise he was cold and froze. He just prayed that the angel didn't was treated like him.

How they were going to get out of this situation he didn't know either. The things that had worked in the other world he was sure didn't work in this. Al least those things he had done. There had been something else there helping them too. A force like the angel had said. The angel had said something about a force wanted them to be together. He didn't know anything about that. But the angel had studied more than him. Those times the angel hadn't been with him – except when there was some important thing he wasn't allowed to go on – the angel had studied. The most of the time when the angel studied the thief wanted to follow him and the angel wanted him to be there with him but the men that were teaching the angel didn't allow him to come into the room there the angel studied. The angel had sometimes taught the thief what he had been taught. But it wasn't many times he did that.

This force thing the angel hadn't told him even if he seamed to know it well. This Safite seamed to know it well too. There had been something in the room that had scared the thief. There had been some kind of threat in the atmosphere. He hadn't understood the threat but he had felt it. He had also felt Safite's feeling when he send the angel out of the room. Safite had been scared of something and he needed to do something quickly or he would lose everything. The thief knew that the something he needed to do was him.

As he lay on the floor thinking he could here someone approaching the cell he was lying in and stop before his door. He didn't bother looking up as he knew that it probably was someone to hurt him, question him or maybe fetch him.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel was frustrated. They had hurt the thief again and he didn't like that. They had stripped him to his pants and chained him more than necessary. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Once they had put him back into the room they had placed him in the first time he had tried to find out how to get away from here with the thief. That was the most important thing at the moment; get the thief away from here. He knew that this Safite was up to something. He knew that it had something to do with the thief. Way was the thief so important?

This Safite had called the thief the fallen angel. That because he said that the thief was an offspring of both a white and a black angel. He had smiled when he had said that. He had also said that he had killed the thief father because of the thief. Because the thief had been born his father had died. The things that had been said at home were true no one know who the thief's father was. But had they thought that he could have been a back angel? He didn't think that. There weren't many that wanted to admit that there were black angels alive.

He knew, but that was because he was the king's son and had to know things like that. Once they had been one family. Black and white angels had lived together but something had happen 1000 years ago. No one knew what anymore but the angels had split up and they had become white and black angels. Many thought that the black angels were gone for good but that wasn't true. In a way the thief was the proof of that. What made him think was if there had been more angels like the thief before. If there had been more with neither black nor white wing.

Something told him that it wasn't. The angels that had been born before the split had had either black or white wings. The thief was special with his dark purple. The one before hadn't been called fallen angels like they called the thief.

He sat on his bed staring at the door. He wanted something to happen. His hands were still bound and they started to hurt. Couldn't they at least have removed the ropes when they locked him in this room? Why was he complaining about some ropes around his hands when the thief had chains around his whole body preventing him from leaving? He had to help the thief in some way. The thief needed his help and he just sat in the room doing nothing. He needed a way out of here.

Before he could think about anything he heard someone unlock the door and steep in before closing the door again. The angel looked up and saw the door become locked again but not by the man inside the room. The door was lock from the outside. There went his plan to take the key if someone entered the room.

He looked at the man that approaching him. He could feel the man's eyes on him. And the man's smile was wide. He didn't like a bit of this he knew something was about to happen. He started to rise from the bed but the man took the few remaining steps and pushed him back down on the bed.

"The boss said that I could have fun with you," the man said smiling. "I think I want that."

The angel stared at the man as he leant closer. There was nothing he could do. This couldn't be true. He didn't want this to happen. He thought he knew what the man meant when he said that he wanted to have fun.

"No," he whispered.

The man's smile became wider. The man took out a piece of cloth and but in the angel's moth preventing him from saying anything. This couldn't be true. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the man's face. He could feel the man's hands travelling over his body. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want this to happen. He couldn't do anything as the man put his already bound hand above his head and bound them to the bed. The angel felt more than helpless as the man started to open his shirt and touch his skin. This couldn't be happening. The man laughed at him all the time. Between the laughs he could here the man whisper words in his ears. But what he said he couldn't make out. He didn't want to know what the man said.

A small noise made him open his eyes. He could see the man over him with no shirt on. The man's hands were on his chest touching him everywhere. But that wasn't what had made him open his eyes. He moved his head and looked at the door. His eyes widened as he saw that it was open and another man was approaching the bed behind the man that was lying on top of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" the man said when he stood right behind the other man. "Who gave you permitting to do things like this?"

The man that lay on top of the angel quickly jumped of the angel and stood beside the bed. "No one sir," the man said. "I did it for myself."

"I never accrue to you that the king wanted this one unharmed? If he didn't want this one unharmed wouldn't he have put him in a cell like the other one? You are not going near this room again understand me?" The man that had been lying on top of him nodded. "Good," the other man said. "Now leave this room." The man didn't need to be told again. He run from the room like someone was hunting him.

When the man was out of the room the other man let his eyes move to the tied angel. The man removed the cloth that was in the angel moth.

"Did he do anything to you?" the man asked.

The angel just shook his head. He could speak. It had been so close that the man had done something to him. If this man hadn't come into the room the other man had done something he didn't want.

"That's good," the man said. "We have had problem with him before. I'm sorry for this."

The angel just stared at him. What was he talking about? "I hope this won't happen again. I must be going now but I will do all I can to prevent this to happen again as long as you stays here."

The man started to leave the room. The angel stared at him before he found his voice.

"Is Dark alright?" he asked.

The man turned around and looked at the angel that was lying on the bed still tied to the bed preventing him from leaving it before he smiled and nodded. The angel looked relived as the man left the room and lock it again. The angel was once again alone in the room but this time he was tied to the bed. He sighted. He needed the thief close know after what almost had happen. This wasn't the first time something like this had happen. But like this time no one had succeeded going the whole way…

He hopped that man had told him the truth that the thief was alright. The thief had to be alright…

**OoOoOoO**

The thief slowly raised his head to see who had entered the cell. In the door the one he didn't want to see. In the door Safite stood smiling at him. He had found something. He had found what he was looking for.

"What do you want," the thief said.

"It's cold down here don't you think?" Safite said. The thief didn't bother answer. He just looked at Safite.

Safite walked up to the thief and took hold of his chin to look into his eyes. "You are pretty, do you know that," Safite said. Once again the thief didn't answer. "To bad that you are lying down here in this cold room isn't it? Do you want to follow me up to another room?"

The thief just stared at Safite. His eyes followed Safite as he reached down and unlock the chains from the floor. He didn't make a sound as Safite unlocked the chains around his ankles letting the rest stay where they were.

"Are you coming," Safite said and pulled the chains. The thief followed. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Safite led him through the hallways until they reached there destination. There destination was a small room. The room had one bed and that was everything. It had small window this time with glass but there wasn't anything else in the room.

"This is your knew room, do you like it?" Safite asked as he pushed the thief into the room. Safite stepped into the room after the thief that was lying on the floor as he had lost his balance when Safite had pushed him.

When Safite was in he closed and locked the door. The thief could feel Safite's eyes on him but he refused to look up from the floor. What was going on right now? He wasn't sure he understood anything. This Safite had got him from the cell in the basement and moved him to this small room for what? Why was Safite still in the room?

He felt Safite lean closer to him. He could feel the other's breath near his ear.

"You are mine now," Safite said.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I finnished another chapter. I didn't thought that I would be able to write today but I took time. hope you liked the chapter. this is my longest chapter. never thought that I would write this long. but I did it. there are a lot of questind that are comming up in this chapter that wasn't what I had planed but everything doesn't always become the way you want them to. any way please review.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** glad you like the name Safite. I'm not good at names. yes it is like always but worse. :P

**Devinedragon:** yes who wouldn't be tired of being captured all the time. what stood on the note I don't know yet I must think about it... who Safite is. he is the king of the black angels.

**Koway Oceshia:** he didn't want Dark to know what it stood. and I couldn't decide what it was going to say. I think it's time for you to update too :P

**Banzaiinu1:** you kind of right. it makes it intresting that they have to go through a lot. no Safite wants dark for something more than just being his guardian.

**hittocerebattosai:** hope you enjoyed this chapter. Safite is a bad person... why did he had to be in this story?

**neko-nya:** yes dark is a slave-ish perosn now. it looks like that at the moment... krad gets some special treatment but I con't think he enjoyed it in the chapter...

**darkinuyasha:** Thanks

**theangeldark:** I have updated!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings: **will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 26**

The thief closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He didn't belong to anyone.

"I don't belong to you," the thief whispered. He was sure the other man heard him. "If I belong to anyone it is to Krad."

He heard a small laugh from behind him. That before he felt Safite grape his hair and pull his head back to meet his eyes.

"Do you really think that I will allow this Krad to have something that belongs to me?" Safite said and pulled the thief's head back harder. "You belong to me and I'm going to keep you."

**OoOoOoO**

The angel stared up in the ceiling. There was nothing else he could do. The only thing he could do was lying on the bed and think. His wrists hurt from the ropes that bound them together.

After the man that almost had raped him left the room he had made his wings disappear. He didn't want to show them anymore at this place. The only one that was allowed to se them in this place was the thief. And he wasn't in the room therefore he didn't had his wings out.

He missed the thief. They had only been separated for a short wile but he still missed him. And he was worried. The state the thief had been in the last time he saw him made him scared. He hadn't liked seeing the thief like that.

When he thought about the thief he started to feel something, a weak pulse. The thief was in danger again. He knew that. He needed a way to get out from the room. The force that had helped them before, why had it abandoned them at a time like this? Or were they just meant to get themselves out of this one? He hoped not. He needed help from that force or he wouldn't succeed to rescue the thief from this Safite.

He felt the ring around his finger starting to pulse and he looked up at his bound hands. Without knowing why he placed the stone in the ring to the ropes. To his surprise the ropes started to burn.

The fire didn't harm him or anything else except the ropes. When the ropes were gone the fire disappeared and the ring stopped pulsing. The force hadn't abandoned him.

He slowly sat up and massaged his wrists. The ropes hadn't been too hard but he was happy they were gone.

What he needed now was a way out from the room.

**OoOoOoO**

A small girl sat on a bench in a park. She looked up to the sky. She looked at the stars. She was alone...

She missed her home. But she wasn't able to get back there and that because of an ugly thing.

She was mad. If you walked by her you could see that she was mad. People didn't dare being near her.

She was mad because of one person. No not person, thing. This thing had ruined her live and now she wasn't welcome home.

She had been banished to this world. In this world she would live the rest of her life. Something she didn't want. And she knew whose fault it was. The one that had made her life like hell was only a thing. He didn't deserve to be called a person. He had stolen her fiancé, turned everyone against her and didn't die.

Why hadn't he stayed in this world? Had he haft to come back and destroy everything?

She had lost her wings because of him. She touched the necklace hanging around her neck. She would never forgive him for taking her wing. Never forgive him for stealing her fiancé.

"I will never forgive you, Dark!" she screamed in to the night.

**OoOoOoO**

"Why do you want me?" the thief said. "I'm nothing special, you said it yourself."

Safite still held into his hair forcing him to look into his eyes. Before he could react he felt a fist connect with his cheek.

"Don't speak when you are not spoken to," Safite said angry. "Do you understand?"

The thief looked into Safite's eyes before he gave a small nod. Safite started to smile. "That's good," he said. "Since you were so good maybe I can answer your question." His grip on the thief's hair hardened and the thief flinched. "Be quiet or a won't tell you." The thief quickly nodded. He wanted to know why everyone was after him.

"Good boy," Safite smiled. "Lets see why do I want you? Maybe because you have some power. Your father had a gift. So I suppose you got one too but that not only that. Your father had a gift of the black angels but you are no black angel. So you can't have his gift. This because only a black angel could have had his gift not a mix. If you had been a pure dark angel you would have had his gift. But that not why. Even if you have a special gift I don't care. You have power. Your father had an amount of power. When he died I tried to get him to give it to me but he made a fool out of me. He had already given away his power to you. You know what's sad? Your father did only see you once. The one time he gave his power to you." Safite let out a small laugh. "But anyway you have that power I want. And I'm going to get it from you."

"I don't have any power," the thief said. Right after he said that he felt Safite's fist connect with his cheek again.

"Didn't I tell you only to speak when spoken to? Maybe you need to be taught a lesson?" Safite said and looked the thief into the eyes. The thief shook his head. "You starting to learn that's good." Safite held the thief's eyes with his when he continued to tell the thief why he wanted him. The thief wanted out of here. He didn't have any power. If he had he wouldn't give it to Safite. This Safite was an evil person. He would never own anything with power.

There was something Safite didn't told him he was sure of that. What it was he didn't know. But he wanted to.

Safite was mad. He knew that only to listen to him. He was after one thing. This thing was power. No not only power but him too. The thief was sure Safite know how to take this power – he said he had – from him. If he knew how why didn't he do it? If it wasn't that he needed the thief.

The thief got out from his thoughts by another hit on the cheek. He once again found himself looking into Safite's dark eyes. "You aren't listening too me," Safite said. The thief didn't say anything. Suddenly he felt something familiar. A weak pulse started to find its way toward him. He could feel it get closer.

"Krad," he whispered. He knew that the angel was the one that was sending the pulse out. The angel was trying to find him. He smiled maybe he could be free once again. He closed his eyes and concentrated to send a small pulse back to the angel. As he had his eyes closed he could feel Safite getting angry again but he didn't care. All he concentrated on now was the angel.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel smiled. Not long ago he had started to feel a response on the pulse he was sending out. The pulse was growing stronger after each step he took and that made him happy. He wasn't that far away from the thief anymore.

It had been easier than he thought to get out from the room. After the men had left the room they had forgot to lock the door so he could only walk out. If it was on purpose he didn't know. The man that had helped him had been nice. A feeling told him that that man hadn't forgot to lock the door. He had left it unlocked on purpose. He had wanted to help the angel.

What the angel needed now was to find the thief and he was on his way to do that.

He ran through the hallways following the pulse from the thief. He didn't stopped until he reached a small room at the end of the hallway. He placed his hand on the door feeling through it. Looking with his feeling. He could feel two persons in the room and he was sure one of them was the thief.

He slowly opened the door. He didn't care who the other person was he only wanted to see the thief.

When the door was opened he could see the thief kneeling on the floor. The angel could see that the thief still had all the chains on him. That made him angry. No one was allowed to chain the thief like that. He could also see that the other person was Safite. His eyes opened wide when he saw that Safite was holding the thief's hair in a firm grip and made him stare into his eyes. When he saw that he let out a small gasp. That small sound made the two men to move there head and look right at the angel.

"So the prince want to join us," Safite said. "To bad we don't want that."

The angel could only stare when Safite throw the thief to the ground and walked up to him.

"I don't care what you want," the angel said pointing on Safite. "But I know that Dark want me here." With that the angel went by a surprised Safite and sat down beside the thief. The two angels just looked each other in the eyes and didn't care about anything else. They saw that the other one were fine.

They didn't notice Safite walk to the door smiling. As he had reached the door he turned around and looked at the two figures on the floor.

"I have one more thing to tell you," he said still smiling as the two angels turned their heads toward him.

"Your father was my brother." With that he left the room and lock the door leaving the two angels alone in the small room.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** sorry it took some time to get this out but I was bisy last week had un exam and I needed to studie. and this weekend I wasn't home. and over all that I didn't know what to write. this chapter isn't good at al. okay I like the first part with Dark and Safite but that's it. and the last sentence. hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review

**Reviews:**

**hittocerebattosai:** I descibed the necklace in the first chapter. I think.. :p take it easy with thepointy object SAfite will get hurt later I think.

**neko-nya:** yes Krad gets "special treatment" because he us pretty. :) DArk didn't got to suffer in this chapter not much anyway... think I had planed that from the beginning but it got lost on the way.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** krad almost getting rapes happens a wile in this story. how many time has it happen? is it only two or more?

**Koway Oceshia:** It was sort of cliffy in that chapter and sort of cliffy in this. it's easy to stop a chapter with a cliffy. :) which character does Safite remind you off?

**Devinedragon:** I know about that part it become a little wrong maybe. I'm not a very good writer and sometimes it doesn't become the right way. that was a little bit wrong but I think I can correct that. I started a little in this chapter I don't know if you noticed it. Safite hasn't hurt him yet. I will think about that kick...

**IceKitty:** thank you for liking my story.

**Manami Nakaoki:** glad that you still are reading and reviewing. thanks

**nekogirltheanimefreak:** I'm glad you liked the name Safite. It's hard to come up with names. that is the most difficult thing with writing...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 27**

When he locked the door to the room the two angels were in he smiled. Finally things were going his ways. He had waited for this for a long time.

What he had said to the fallen angel was true. If the fallen angel chose not to believe him he didn't care. He was one step closer to the power that rightly belonged to him.

The power had once belonged to his and the fallen angel's father's father. The power was supposed to be given to the first son in the family but his father hadn't done that. For some reason his father didn't like him. He was his first-born why hadn't he liked him. He had liked his other son better. Because of that he had given the power that was rightly his to his younger brother. When he found out that he tried to take it from his brother. The power was his why hadn't he got it? He had tried to ask his father that before he died but he hadn't got any answer.

His father had not told his people that he had given the power to his youngest son before he died. The one that had the power was suppose to be the king. Everyone assume that he had given it to his first-born but two people know the truth. No there was only one that knew the truth. He. His brother had known it but he didn't exist anymore.

The thing was people started to get nervous. Like they suspected that he didn't had the power. They had asked him about it. Why he never used it. He needed that power.

His brother had fooled him when he already had given his _son_ the power. A son that wasn't a pure black angel. He didn't deserve to have the power. But he could feel that the fallen angel had it. Every time he was near the fallen angel he could feel the power inside him. That made him angry. He was never going to let that kid take away everything from him. Not that that would happen as long as he had the fallen angel locked up in that room. Slowly turning him to a slave. What was good was that the white angel was there too. It was easier turning the fallen angel to a slave if he threatened to hurt the white angel. He smiled. That was exactly what he was going to do.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel just started at the thief. He wanted to remove all the chains that were over his body but he didn't know how. He touched the thief's cheek. It was cold, too cold. Before the thief could react he let his lips touch the thief's in a small kiss. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He was happy to see the thief again but sad that they still were prisoners. Because they were. If they weren't they wouldn't be in this room and the thief would defiantly not have the chains around him.

He pressed the thief close to him not losing the connection to the thief's lips. He felt the thief return his kiss and he could smell his tears in the kiss. He was sure the thief felt them as well but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of here with the thief.

He felt the thief brake the kiss he didn't want but he let him. His tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He felt the thief's cold hands remove the tears that were replaced by new. He had his eyes closed only feeling the thief's hands. The thief dragged him closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Don't cry Krad," he heard the thief whisper. "We will get out of here."

The angel could feel the thief running his fingers through his hair. He could also feel the chain that held the thief's hands together that made him cry again. There must be a way to remove the chains. He had removed his bound with his ring, could the thief do the same with his?

The angel pulled away from the thief and took his hand. He looked for something unusual with the ring and when he almost gave up he saw it.

The purple stone in the ring was giving away a small pulse. But it wasn't only the ring that gave away a pulse there was a stronger pulse from someplace else.

He could feel the thief staring at him as he was searching for the source of the pulse. Didn't the thief feel it?

Before he could say something he felt the pulse grow strong and a light came from one of the corners in the room. When the angels could see again they looked at each other and then over to the corner there the light had come from.

In the corner a person stood. No not a person the angel could see the wall through it. That couldn't be true. But I was he could see right through the person in the corner.

He looked closer to the person in the corner. It was a man. A quiet young man not over 25. He had long black hair and black wing. But his wings weren't like the other black angel's wings they were shimmering. The angel searched for the man's face and when he saw it he recognized for some reasons. No he didn't recognize it; it was someone's face that was like that face. Someone he knew…

The man didn't look at him he looked at the thief and only at the thief. The angel turned his head at looked at the thief too. There he saw it. They had the same face. There couldn't he another explanation that they were family. But who was that young man?

"Who are you?" the angel asked. The man moved his head and looked at the angel.

"My name is Jutag," the man said. "I'm Dark's father."

**OoOoOoO**

"What do you mean gone?" the king of the white angels said.

"They are not here anymore," the man said. "We don't know where they are."

"Are you telling me that my son is gone?"

The man before him nodded. "They disappeared the same day Riku was sent to that the other world."

"Why haven't I been told until now?" the king started to get angry. His son and his son's fiancé were gone and no one knew were. They had been gone for almost a week and he hadn't been informed until now.

"We found something in your son's room that made us realize they there gone for real. We thought that they just were out."

"What did you find?"

"A note sir," the man said. "A note that was addressed to you son. A note saying that they were going to take him and the fallen angel. Witch they have done."

"Who sent this note?" the king asked in a whisper afraid of the answer.

"Someone named Safite," the man said staring at the ground.

**OoOoOoO**

Safite was in his room. He needed to think. He needed to think about what he was going to do with the prince of the white angels after he had broken the fallen angel. What would the prince father pay for price to have him back? He was sure he wanted the prince back. The prince served two things being here.

One: to help breaking the fallen angel to do everything he wanted. That wouldn't be too hard to do. The fallen angel would do anything to prevent the prince to be harmed.

Two: to make sure he would have the fallen angel. When the king came to have his son back he was going to make sure he had the fallen angel here. The king would not have the fallen angel. Never!

He was going to make sure of this. He needed the fallen angel. He needed him for the power. He needed the power.

Suddenly he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in years. A present he hadn't felt in years. A present he hadn't thought that he was ever going to feel again. He had hoped that he never was going to feel that again and now he did. He wanted to scream.

Even if he didn't know where this person was he was pretty sure anyway. There was only in one place it could be.

He quickly ran out of the room. He was going to make sure the present didn't succeed with its purpose. He knew what it was after. He was sure where he was going to find it. There was only one place the present could be. And that was with the fallen angel...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I succeeded to get another chapter out this week. It's a little bit short I know but I couldn't continue anywere. I tried to make it longer but that didn't turn out well so I ended it here. even if it was short I hope you enjoyed it any way.  
I will try to finnish this one soon. It feels like its time to do that but how I don't really know. after I finnished this one I have another story that I'm going to write. I have the prolouge out now. it's another d.n.angel and Dark/Krad fic. It has the title 'A girl's feelings'. I'm going to write chapter 1 soon on that one. I will have my main ficus on this story until it is finnished so I will countinue to update 1-2 times a week. it depends on how mush school work it is. the reason I have main focus on this one until it's finnished is that I'm afaid not to complet it if I don't. and that I don't want. any way I should stop talking. hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I didn't tell who it was ment to in this chapter but I hope you understood that it was meant for Dark. you kind of in a strange way found it out in this chapter. if you really think. :)

**Koway Oceshia:** He was after just one thing... why must everyone want power? why must everyone hurt Dark and Krad to get this power?

**neko-nya:** yes poor Dark and Krad. Safite has his plans for the angel but if he is going to succeed with them we don't know yet. someone came to help the angels.

**hittocerebattosai:** it's good that it's only safite you will poke. you don't touch any other of my character understand:) you had a feeling they were related? that was more than I had. it just came into my mind when I wrote...

**theangeldark:** I have uppdated. yes he had a brother and I think you know who.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 28**

"Have you found anything yet?" the king asked.

"We have found out that Safite has your son," a man said. "He has him and the fiancé in his castle somewhere. Safite is after the fallen angel our man said but he didn't know why. And he has sent a note…"

"A note? Where is it?" the king asked. "I want to see it know."

The man took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to the king. The king reached out and opened the note.

_**To the King of the White Angels**_

_**As you know by now I have your son. I think that you want him back but for you to get him back I need a few things from you…  
**_**First:_ The fallen angel belongs to me and when you come for your son he stays with me. And that's forever.  
_****Second:_ You make sure your son doesn't try to rescue the fallen angel._****  
Third:_ You give me the song of the lost spirit.  
_**_**If you agree with these terms you will have your son back if not he stay with me and I will do what I please with him.  
**__**You have three days to think about it.**_

_**- Safite King of the Black Angels**_

The king wanted to throw the note away but he couldn't. This Safite wanted the fallen angel. He didn't care about that fallen angel. All he wanted was his son back. But he couldn't leave the fallen angel there either. The fallen angel was his son's fiancé and if he left the fallen angel and didn't even try to get him away his son would never forgive him.

How was he to make sure that his son didn't tried to rescue the fallen angel? He knew he couldn't. He had seen his son's eyes when they were directed at the fallen angel. There was nothing but love – pure love – in those golden eyes.

He couldn't take his son home without taking the fallen angel too. He had to find a way to trick that Safite that he was going by his terms but still not. The only thing what was bugging he was that he didn't know how…

**OoOoOoO**

He ran through the hallways toward the room he had locked the two angel's in. He was sure that the present he felt was with the two angels. He had never thought that he would feel that present again. He thought that it had been over a long time ago.

When he had found out that his brother had given the power to his son he didn't need his brother anymore so he sent him away to that other world. But not as he was. He had striped his brother of his power and made him an ordinary human and left him in a world there he would grow old quickly and when die. He was happy that day he felt his brother's present disappear. That day he had felt that he had one thing less to worry about. But know he worried a lot.

Soon he saw the door to the room he was after.

**OoOoOoO**

"What?" the two angels screamed.

"Father?" the thief said not believing it.

The spirit floated over to the thief. He didn't walked he floated. When he was before the thief he reached out to touch the thief's cheek but as he didn't had any body he couldn't feel the soft skin against his hand.

"Yes," the spirit said. "I'm your father." The spirit looked into the thief's eyes. Dark-brown met purple. "I wish that I could have seen you grow up my beautiful son." The spirit whispered. He opened his moth to say something more but was interrupted by the door that opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" an angry voice was heard. Every par of eyes in the room moved to the door. In the doorway they saw Safite. "You are supposed to be dead," Safite said pointing at the spirit.

The spirit floated so he was between his brother and the two angels.

"I came here to see my son that you have been treated like the worst criminal," the spirit said. "Not like the angel he is. You know this. He is the pure and you can't take the power away from him. Not even with the song of the lost spirit. If you had read the signs like you should have had you would have known…"

The angel stepped away from the other three in the room. He felt like he didn't belong with them. They were family even if they didn't like each other. He knew that the spirit of the thief's dad was telling something important but it went right through his ears not staying. It was something about the thief being pure. Pure what?

The angel stared at the spirit's face. He recognized it from somewhere but he wasn't sure really from where. It was the thief's face but it wasn't only that. Something in his head said that he had met this man when he lived. But not as he looked like know. But where?

He recognized the voice too. He knew that it wasn't from this world. He had never met the man in this world or he would have remembered. Had he met him in that other world?

"You made a mistake when you didn't killed me but sent me to that other world," the spirit said.

What? Had he been sent to another world? The angel felt that the spirit had mentioned that because of him. The spirit had known what he was thinking. So he had been in another world. Was it the same world as he and the thief? He looked at the spirit again then he looked at the thief. His eyes went back to the spirit again.

"It was you," he said when it hit him. "It was you who asked me to find and take home the fallen angel."

The spirit turned away from Safite – that didn't look happy – and looked at the angel smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to find that out. And I should tell you that it was I that ordered those two jewelleries that you are wearing." The spirit turned to the thief that still sat on his knees on the floor. "The necklace you are wearing I ordered the moment you came to that world I ordered it from a man that had a small amount of magic in him. I was sure he would succeed making jewellery that could help you to get back. My intention was to find you but I never did. When the necklace was done I felt another coming into that world from the same place as you. So I ordered another piece of jewellery, a ring. I soon realised that my time was running away and the day that was my last I found the white angel. I was sure that the white angel was the other present I had felt coming into this world. When I realised that the angel didn't remember anything I needed to help him. I couldn't give his memories back but I could give him his mission back and that was what I did."

The thief and the angel stared at the spirit. Was that true?

"That was really touching, dear brother," Safite said sarcastic from the door.

"Safite," the spirit said calm. "You are after the power that lies inside Dark, a power that doesn't belong to you. You wanted to know why father didn't give you the power. I know why and it's not because he didn't liked you or anything." the spirit paused. The other three just looked at him. They wanted to know what he was going to say. The spirit had his eyes on Safite. "When we were kids other father had a vision you could call it. That vision told him that one of his sons would bring the pure angel to this world. The pure angel is not black or white it would come to this world with a different look. When he found out I had fallen in love with a white angel he made his decision. The power that has been past along in our family belongs to the pure angel or as you call him the fallen angel. Our father knew that the pure angel should make his appearance not long before he died so he waited to give the power to one of us until he was sure from who the pure angel would come."

The spirit stopped again. The other didn't say anything they wanted the spirit to continue. Even Safite was quiet which made the others nervous, at least the thief and the angel. They were waiting for Safite to react negative on this.

"Not long after that Dark was born," the spirit continued. "And other father realised that his end was near. He didn't know how he was supposed to give me the power without upset you or to say why. He knew he could say why out loud so he wrote a letter saying all this. I don't know I you read the letter but I did.

"Five years after that I saw Dark for the first time and I had had the power for about the same amount of time. Each day I could feel your hate growing stronger for me but there was nothing I could do. So that day when I saw Dark I gave him the power that rightly belonged to him. Not long after that you sent me to that other world and that's about everything."

"What do you mean with that I'm a pure angel?" the thief asked when the spirit was done.

The spirit turned around and looked at the kneeling thief.

"You are not a back or white angel. Once even before the two races of angels started they were pure. They had the same amount of what now is called black angels' gifts and white angels' gifts. They were balanced. In some way this balance became interrupted and two races started to form. The black and the white angels. After each generation the white angels lost more of their black gifts and the same for the black. Today only a little part of the black gifts exists in the white angels and the same goes for the black. But your mother didn't have any amount of a black angel's gift. She had only the gift of a white angel. And I was the opposite of her. I didn't have the smallest amount of a white angel's gift. Therefore when we got you, you became perfect balance and pure. They call you the fallen angel but that's not what you are. You are proving that the balance is coming back."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Sorry it took some time to get this out but last week wasn't my week at least not monday to friday. I was a little dippressed and it was hard to write. And the weekend I was busy. I wrote this chapter yesterday but my sister was using the only computer with internet so I had to wait until today. I know that Safite seams a little ooc in this chapter. But I have plans for him in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. Please review. and now it's tome to go to school...

**Reviews:**

**hittocerebattosai:** you are not alone beeing insane :) hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I think it's longer than the previous chapter)

**Koway Oceshia:** I hadn't planded for Dark's dad to show up he just did. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Darl's dad maybe didn't helped much in this chapter but you found out somethings.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thanks! it isn't much of an cliffhanger in this chapter :)

**neko-nya:** yes Dark's dad comes and explain some things. Safite did reacted yet...

**Devinedragon:** thank you. I want to reach 30 chapter I think I will or hope. I have started to end this one. I think it's time and I have started to write another story that I will write more on when this one is finnished. I'm happy that you like this little story now school starts and I have to go or I miss the buss. ;P


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 29**

Safite stared at the spirit of his dead brother. He didn't want to believe what he had said. He didn't believe what he had said. Like he shouldn't be able to take the power away from the fallen angel. He wanted to laugh. But he didn't. He narrowed his eyes. He was never going to give up the power that belonged to him.

"He is not pure!" he shouted. "I will never accept this."

The other three in the room looked at him. He saw that none of them looked surprised. Like they had been waiting for him to protest.

"There is nothing that you can say in this," the spirit said. "Dark is the only pure angel that exists. I'm not going to let you destroy him. I'm sure his fiancé won't either."

Safite snorted. "Fiancé?" he said. "He doesn't have any fiancé. I will never accept that. And there is nothing you can do in this. If you don't remember you signed a paper saying that I was going to take care of that boy."

"I did," the spirit said. "But you never read the second note on the paper. The one that said that you only were going to take care of the boy if you treated him for the angel he was or something was going to happen. You didn't treated him for the angel he his you treated him like a slave. Because you didn't treated him like he deserve I'm here and I'm not going until you releasing my son and his fiancé and let them go home."

"Never," Safite said and glanced daggers at the spirit. "I will never let go of the fallen angel."

**OoOoOoO**

Soon he would have his son back. They were on their way to get him back right now. He had found the song of the lost spirit. Not that he wanted to give it away. He just wanted his son back, home, safe. It was a long time ago he had been safe and he deserved that and so did his fiancé. Even if the king still didn't really like his son's fiancé he didn't want his son to be sad.

"We are there now," one of his men, said. They were outside a large dark building. He didn't like the look of that building. He felt sad when he looked at it. So it was in this building this Safite held his son. And it was this building the black angels lived.

The king of the white angels and the men he had with him was surprised when they walked into the building. So one stopped them even if they saw them as they walked through the hallways. They look somewhat happy about them being here.

"Are you looking for the fallen angel?" a voice at the other end of the hallway they walked through said. "If you do I can show you where he is. If you are looking for _king_ Safite he will be in the same place."

The man that the voice belonged to was to far away for them to see how he looked like.

"We are looking for the fallen angel and the white angel that is held captured in this building," the king said. He could see the other man nodding.

"I will show you were you can find them. Follow me." With that he turned around and started to walked father away from the king and his men.

The king of the white angels looked at his men before he decided to follow the man that said he would lead them to his son.

He soon reached the other man that had stopped when he realized that the others weren't following him.

"How come you are helping us?" the king asked.

The man turned his head and looked at the king with his dark eyes. "We have waiting for something to happen," the man said. "Ever since king Safite killed his brother we have had feeling that something wasn't right. Safite and his brother have always been close so why would Safite kill the brother he loved? We didn't understand that so we tried to find out. What we did find out was that the royal family of the black angels has a power that is passed down to the eldest son in the family. The one that became king. What we thought was a gift in the royal family wasn't that. When Safite became king he didn't have that power. The things the old king could easily do Safite couldn't. This made us suspicious and we had to find out what was wrong. The moment we realized about the power a lot of things came clear. We realized that Safite wasn't our king at all. The old king had given his other son – Jutag – the power. If Jutag were alive he would be our king. We don't know if Jutag gave the power to anyone before he died or if it disappeared with him." the man took a pause to breathe. "Many of us are unhappy with him as a king but we can't do anything." The man paused again. "We are here," he said and stopped outside a door. He looked at the king before he bowed his head and left.

As soon as the man was out of sight he opened the door the man had led him to. He hoped his son was on the other side.

He slowly opened the door and got surprised by the sight that was meting him. He could see someone with long black hair standing with his back toward him. In front of that man he could see some kind of _spirit?_ standing before his son and the fallen angel. He studied his son to make sure he was all right. He saw no evidence that he had been treated badly but he was rather sure that that wasn't the case. His eyes walked over to the fallen angel. When he saw him he wanted to gasp but held it back. He had never thought that you could do that to another person. He really looked like he was in pain with all those chains.

He felt that his son hadn't been treated like he was supposed to be but he could see that the fallen angel hadn't been treated like he was worth anything. The fallen angel had been treated too badly. Seeing this he could help to remember that he hadn't treated him that well either. At least he hadn't put chains around him. All he could think of what that the fallen angel didn't deserved to be treated like this. The king had to get them out of here, both of them.

His eyes went back to the person with his back at him. He could only guess who it was and he was pretty sure it was Safite. He wanted to hurt that person for hurting his son and the fallen angel.

"Are you Safite?" he asked laud making everyone look at him, all surprised he was there.

The man that stood with his back to him turned around. "Yes I am," he said. "Who are you?"

"I am Kenji," the king said. "The king of the white angels. I want my son back and with him the fallen angel."

"The fallen angel belongs to me," Safite said. "I will never give him to anyone."

"You are after something you can't have," the spirit said. Kenji looked over to the spirit. He looked familiar.

"What is he after?" he asked the spirit.

The spirit moved his eyes from Safite and looked at Kenji. "He is after the power that lies in my son," the spirit said.

"Your son?"

The spirit nodded before he started to explain everything that had been going on in the room. As he talked Safite became angrier than he already was. Everyone ignored him and talked against him. He looked around the room. Everyone had their attention on the spirit of his brother. He smiled; there was a chance that he could do something.

He sneaked unnoticed behind the thief – that still kneeled – and placed a knife to his throat and an arm around his waist pulling him to him. The thief gave away a yelp of surprise making all the others to look at his direction.

"You can all leave but this one is staying," he said and pressed the knife harder against the thief's throat.

The spirit stepped closer to Safite. "Release him," the spirit said before he closed his eyes. The people in the room could see the spirit become less visible. A smile became visible on Safite's lips. His brother's time here was up.

But than something happen he hadn't thought about. The smile on his lips disappeared and he dropped the knife that had been at the thief's throat. The thief quickly made his way away from Safite and toward the angel. The angel held the thief near as he cried against his shirt.

"I want out of here," the angel could hear the thief whisper.

"Me too," he whispered back.

What had made Safite to drop the knife was that the spirit that had become less solid once again became visible and totally solid.

The angel held the thief closer to himself. He didn't like to feel the cold chains but he was going to make sure that they would disappear and that soon. He could feel the thief shake against him.

"We will get home soon," the angel whispered and pressed the thief closer to his chest and followed the two brothers as they approached each other.

"Give up Safite," Jutag said. "You can't have what you after. You have changed since you found out about the power."

"I haven't change," Safite said.

"Yes you have. Before you found out about the power you were nice. But the moment you heard about the power you changed." Jutag stopped before his brother and grabbed his arms seeking his eyes with his. "Release your hunger from power and become yourself again."

Safite met his brother's eyes. He could see those eyes begging him to be himself. When he met them he felt tears coming up in his eyes. Looking into his brother's eyes made him remember his past. His brother was right he has change.

"You are right," he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I have change."

"Will you release the fallen angel?" Jutag asked.

Safite nodded. "Yes." He whispered. "Take him back to where he belong. To the arms of the prince of the white angels."

**OoOoOoO**

It was over. When Safite realized that he had done wrong he released the thief from the chains. The thief still was close to the angel. When he could he was in the angel's arms. The angel held the thief close. He had placed a blanket around the thief's shoulders warming him up. The two angels stood away from the rest of the people not really listening on what they were saying. The other talked about let the two different races to live together once again. To make the balance come back. The thief was the first angel of balance.

The thief's father was once again gone. He had disappeared not long after Safite had agreed to let the thief go. Before he had left he said goodbye to the thief. The angel was happy that the thief had met his father once at least, once that he remembered.

Ever since the chains had disappeared from the thief he had cried. The angel didn't like seeing the thief like this. He needed to get him away from here. He needed to get him home. He looked at his father holding the thief to his chest. He wanted to take the thief home now.

"Father," he said making his father to look at the two angels.

"Yes?"

"We need to leave," the angel said. "At least me and Dark. He can't stay here anymore."

Kenji nodded as he watch the thief. Then he waved for a guard and told him something before he walked toward the other in the room leaving the two angels and the guard.

"I will take you two home," the guard said. The angel just nodded his answer and led the thief out of the room after the guard.

It took them some time to come home. But when they did the thief collapsed in the angel's arms. The angel carried the thief to his room and laid him down on the bed before he laid down himself next to the thief.

He placed a small kiss on the thief's forehead before he fell asleep hugging him.

Finally everything was over...

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. took me over a week. and it will take a week to next chapter is out. it doesn't end here it is one chapter left and I have that one planed. but it will not be out until next week I have un exam next wednesday so I must study on that one. some last thing was explained in this chapter. and krad's father finally got a name - Kenji - Naoko Kawabata that came up with the name. Thank you I needed a good name and I liked it. I also want to thank Björk that was asking her for a good name, thanks. and while we are talking about names I need a new name to Dark's father. the name I have doesn't fit in the story. If you know a good name please tell me. I hope you like the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a really hard time writing this one. I tried for days but I was to restless or couldn't concentrate on anything. anyway please review. for once I seeing an end to this story :)

**Reviews:**

**neko-nya:** yeah there was a lot of explaintions in that chapter there are som in this one too but not as much. it seams like there is but that kind of the worst punnishment they have so...

**Hakudoshi-chan:** some things was revealed... I'm glad you liked the ide with having Dark as a pure angel.

**Devinedragon:** thank you! Safite kind of regrett himself in the end. but I was long for him to come to his senses. it will become 30 chapter I'm sure of that now I have it planed for once.

**Koway Oceshia:** that chapter really did clear some things up. I noticed that when you said it and I found some other wrongs to bu tI haven't changes it yet but some day I will. at the moment I have someone reading it and when she is done I will replace all chapters with more correct spelling and grammar.

**hittocerebattosai:** yes Dark's father is nice. Dark's father stayed as long as he needed to get Safite to realize that he had done wrong. and now he is gone again. but at least he said goodbye to Dark.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel... :(

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. in this story the Dark and Krad don't live inside Dai and Sato. they are little OOC

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 30**

A few days later the thief woke by someone pulling him away from the angel's warm embrace. When he opened his eyes he almost panic, he couldn't see anything. Someone had blindfolded him and was trying to drag him away from the angel. When he tired to break from the arms dragging him away he heard giggles. Weren't everything over? Was he never going to have peace with the angel?

"Don't fight us," a girl said. "We do this because it's bad luck if you see each other before the ceremony. We are going to help you get dressed. You will see Krad later. Come, let us lead you away."

The thief could do much about the situation. He recognized the voice it was someone he knew. It wasn't someone that was going to separate him from the angel again. He wanted to see the angel before he left but he knew those girls would never let him close the angel before the ceremony. They had said that before.

The thief let the girls lead him away from the angel's bedroom and to another room where they took the blind folder off.

When he looked around he saw that he was in a small room alone with four girls. All the girls were black angels.

After the thief and the angel had left the others and gone home they had decided that the two angel races should once again be one and the black angels had followed the king back too there the white angels lived. So now they all lived at the same placed and everyone seamed to be happy about the arrangement.

The thief looked around the room again. The girls had placed themselves between him and the door preventing him from leaving.

"Don't look so sad," one of the girls said. "You will see Krad soon enough. Ever since you came back you haven't been separated. He won't disappear."

The thief just nodded. It was true he and the angel hadn't let the other out of sight afraid that if they did they would lose the other.

He let the four black angels dress him like they wanted. He didn't care much all he cared about was the angel. Ever since they had comeback everyone had treated him different. And that wasn't because he was the angel's fiancé. It was because he was he.

Before he realized it the girls was done with bathing and dressing him and they had placed him before a mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The girls had dressed him in all black. All his cloths were black. He wore black tight leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt in some soft material. The necklace he had got that long ago hung around his neck. He still couldn't remove it. He touched the necklace and smiled. He could think of the necklace as a gift from his father. Because that was what it really was. The stone in the necklace shone and so did the stone in the ring on his finger. He smiled and hoped that the stone in the angel's ring shone too remember the angel of him as the ring did to him.

They had also placed leather bracelet around his wrists, those also in black.

They had combed his hair but he still had the same hair style, his hair didn't want to be in another hairstyle.

He smiled. He was done for the ceremony and he was soon going to see the angel again.

**OoOoOoO**

The angel woke by the thief was dragged away from him. He opened his eyes and he saw nothing. He opened his moth to call after Dark but before he could get a sound out someone placed a hand over his moth preventing him from talking. When he heard a door closing the hand disappeared from his moth.

"Relax Krad," a girl said. "They are just going to dress him like we are going to you. We have told you before. You are not allowed to see each other before the ceremony that was why we had too blindfold you so you didn't saw each other." She stopped there and took the blind folder of.

"Come on Krad lets bath you and get you ready for the ceremony. When you are done here you can see Dark."

They realized very soon that saying the thief's name helped getting the angel to do what they wanted. When he had bathed they started to dress him. They dressed him all in white. He was dressed the same way the thief had been dressed not that he now that. The only thing that was different was the color.

They let his hair hang free and combed it until it shone. The last time someone had combed his hair had been when he had been the bait to capture the thief. He had almost forgotten that. It was so long ago. It had happened so much after that. And now everything was finally over. Soon was the ceremony that was going to make the thief and him one. Finally they were going to be together. Finally they would be where they belong. In the other's arms.

**OoOoOoO**

The thief stood in the throne room with everyone else waiting for the angel. He almost couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over and he would rest in the arms of the angel forever.

The room was filled with both black and white angels. Everyone had there wings out. The only one that had a different color on the wings was the thief's. His purple wings stood out but for once no one cared.

The room grew silent as the big doors opened and a white clothed angel stepped in. the thief almost fainted as the angel walked up to him. His beauty shone around him. He was by far the most handsome person in the room.

The angel stopped beside the thief. And the two angels grabbed there hands staring each other in the eyes. They didn't hear much of the words that were said during the ceremony. They could only see the other. When the ceremony was over they let there lips connect in a deep kiss. Everything was over and they were together. Now nothing was going to get between them.

Without breaking the kiss the thief lifted the angel up and took him to their room. He placed him on the bed and lied down beside him.

"Finally everything is over," the thief whispered. "I don't want anything more to happen now. I just want you by my side and I'm happy. You are not going to leave me are you?"

The angel smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on the thief's lips. "I will never leave you my thief. I love you too much for that."

The thief smiled back. "I love you too my angel."

The two angels let their lips connect again and they tasted their best kiss ever.

**OoOoOoO**

In another world the night sky got light up by a comet. A comet that was the same yellow color as the angel's hair. The comet's tail had a purple color. The same purple color as the thief's hair. This was a sign. The comet was a sign for the connection between the two angels. But there was almost none that understood that. The most thought that it just was an object that past the earth. But to those who knew what it was were there different reactions.

The wingless angel Riku could only cry when he saw the sign on the sky. Now she had really lost _her_ Krad to that ugly thief. She could really call him thief. He had stolen her life. That ugly thing – it was better to call him thing, he didn't deserved to be called anything else – had ruined her future with the prince. She was never going to forgive him if she had any chance.

Riku's life wasn't much anymore. She didn't like being in this world. She missed her real home but the necklace around her neck made her remember that she never would get home. And whose fault was that? The ugly thing's.

The two other that knew what the comet meant were Daisuke and Satoshi. Their reaction on the comet was only joy. They had stood in the way for the two angels. And they regret doing it. But when they found out that they had got each other they could only be happy. It hadn't done anything that they had been in the way. They ended up together anyway.

Daisuke and Satoshi had become a couple not long after the two angels had disappeared. Daisuke had finally confessed that he liked Satoshi and Satoshi had said the he liked Daisuke too. He had done that for a long time but he hadn't dared confess it.

**OoOoOoO**

In a dark room two angels sleep in each others arms. On their lips smiles were. They were happy. And they were going to spend the rest of their days in the other's arms. A spirit watched over them. It was smiling.

"You two deserved to be happy. After all you have gone through happiness is the only thing I want to see in your life."

The spirit smiled, touched the angels and disappeared whishing them a good and happy life.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** the last chapter is out. sorry for the long time. now this story is over and it's a little bit sad. butI will not stop writing. I have my other fanfic a girl's feeling that I will update as soon as possible. but when I don't know. I'm writing a original story too that I only have noveber to write. and I must write 50 000 words I started two days ago and I only has 4000 so I must write a lot there. that is priority now but I will try to get chapter 3 out next week for A girl's feeling.  
Anyway I want to thank everyone that has read this story. It nice to now that there is people that is reading my sorry exuce for a story. for you how have review a bigger thank. You helped me a lot.

I want to thank: _Banzaiinu1, Darketelka, half-demon628, hittocerebattosai,Iarrod, Iyo, Jessie Leong, Koway Oceshia, Listen2TheRain72, nekogirltheanimefreak, nightchild00, Starlit-Knight, theangeldark, ukallii_. that have this story on their favorites list.

And Also: _AAnimallvr91, Banzaiinu1, Darketelka, Devinedragon, Hakudoshi-chan, hittocerebattosai, Iarrod, imafrEEkinhobbit, Inuru, Koway Oceshia, KuroNoTenshi7, Manami Nakaoki, NightEclipse, PshycoDemoness, punkergirl-Aira, Ryuukishin, sakurafairy_. that have this on their story alert list.

and last I want to thank: _dimonyo-anghel, neko-nya, Manami Nakaoki, Hakudoshi-chan, Krystean Ray, miku101, Dark Mousy 0, ShadowIcePrinsses, Kikyogurl, purpleclouds72, XMooDRingX, PshycoDemoness, Krith, Devinedragon, Koway Oceshia, punkergirl-Aira, KuroNoTenshi7, darkinuyasha, hittocerebattosai, nekogirltheanimefreak, Iarrod, MacLee, shadow307, Banzaiinu1, theangeldark, half-demon628, IceKitty._ that has review on this story. Thank you and a big hug!

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I know it was a little bit confusing but I kind of liked it anyway. Safite changed his mind then he realized what he had done. he saw the truth in his brother's eyes.

**Koway Oceshia:** I can't believe it's over either. I have written this for some months now and now it's over. Dark got to say good bye to his father I couldn't let him disappear without a good bye. but he didn't really disapppear he is watching over the two angels now.

**neko-nya:** It become 30 chapters when I started I thought it would be around 6 chapter. I think I thought wrong. I know it was a kind of big turn for Safite from never want to let Dark go and to realise him but he saw the truth in his brother's eyes and he realized that he was after something he couldn't have. now this story is over. I feel sad...

**devinedragon:** I couldn't punish Safite for that turn. he realized his wrongs and relised the angels. you kind of find out what happened to them on earth. I had planed that before you said it. so I hadn't really forgot them. but for the badguys they worked for Safite and what happen to them I couldn't really decide what to do so I left that for you to think of for yourself.

**hittocerebattosai:** I understand you but be happy he did relised the angels who know what else he could have done to them.

**theangeldark:** thanks for likeing it.


End file.
